


Relieving Boredom

by CrimsonRaine



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, Begging, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Competition, Controling Partner, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domination, Duel Monsters, Hardcore Sex, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Rival Sex, Rivalmance, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shounen ai, Spanking, Submission, Temporary Drugged State, Yaoi, erotic asphyxiation, mild violence, poppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRaine/pseuds/CrimsonRaine
Summary: After Kaiba Seto is transferred to Yagami Light's school, the two instantly become rivals. However, after developing an interest in each other and establishing a more intimate rivalry, the two are unable to decide who should be the bottom. They decide to compete against each other over who is more powerful. The winner gets to be on top, while the loser must submit to the winner and be the bottom during sex. Mature yaoi content.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yagami Light, Seto Kaiba/Light Yagami
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is a crossover request I did a few years ago, but am only just now getting around to publishing. There are a few parts in the story that contain content I'm not exactly knowledgeable on, and probably did a bad job of writing, and some other parts are kind of...intense, given the requester's personal taste. If I'm wrong about the mechanics of how something is done or played, let's, uh... let's just go with it.
> 
> Also, some creative liberties have been taken for the sake of the story. Especially the 'similarity' in Kaiba and Light's appearances. I also use the original Japanese names of the characters, as well as Japanese honorifics and mannerisms, as typically used in Japan. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> WARNING!: Mature male on male action! Proceed no further if that ain't your thing!

**Relieving Boredom**

In the early morning hours just before school, Yagami Light sat at the desk in his bedroom looking down on a black notebook before him and the morning newspaper beside it. The front page article featured a story about two men who had been charged with the murder of a Daikoku Academy schoolgirl during a mugging that turned fatal when she tried to resist them, and was shot. Though help was called for by bystanders, the girl's injuries were too severe, and she died before reaching the hospital. Both men had been sentenced to life in prison for their crimes. Their names and mugshots were included next to the article, their faces showing no sign of remorse for their heinous crime.

Light stared thoughtfully at the paper for several long moments while tapping his pen on the desk, then opened the notebook to a fresh page. He began writing vigorously, his disgust and contempt flowing through the pen he held and into each character he drew upon the page as he laid out the scenarios that would lead to the end of the men's lives.

Just as he was finishing writing, a raspy voice spoke up from behind.

_"Delivering a little justice before a boring day at school?"_

Light didn't even look back at Ryuk as he set the pen down then leaned back in his chair. "I saw the paper on the table during breakfast and the sight of this article ruined my morning. I couldn't possibly concentrate in class knowing these heathens are still drawing breath while one of my classmates lies dead because of them."

Ryuk leaned over Light to look at the paper, only scanning the article a bit. _"Classmate, huh? So you knew her?"_

Light folded his arms and crossed his legs with a slight shrug. "Not on a very personal level. We shared a couple of classes, and I think I loaned her a pen once, but that was the extent of our connection. She was a nice enough girl, as far as I could tell. Not deserving of the fate she suffered. That's why I'll make sure they suffer more before they die."

Ryuk's eyes drifted from the newspaper to the Death Note and he read Light's plan for divine punishment. _"One getting his throat slit, repeatedly stabbed, then left to bleed out in his own cell, and the other getting gang banged by a group of sexually frustrated inmates, leaving him with severe internal trauma. Harsh. Plan on having him drop the soap in the shower?"_ The Shinigami let out a chuckle.

Light shrugged once more, his demeanor lacking the same amusement as Ryuk. "How it plays out is none of my concern, so long as it happens." he answered flatly.

Ryuk looked at the newspaper again, eyeing the mugshots. _"I take it that last punishment is for the guy on the right? I wouldn't be surprised if it happened even without the Death Note. He's kind of pretty for a man. Desperate inmates take what they can get, right?"_

Light's eyes shifted over to the front page again to examine the picture of the second man. He looked to be mid to late twenties or so, with black hair that hung down just past his ears to flip out at the ends, and long bangs that swept over to the right side of his face, partially covering it. He had small, slanted eyes, a slender face, and full looking lips. Light supposed he could be considered 'pretty' for a man, given the eye-pleasing features of his face, but personally felt no attraction to the appearance.

In fact, he had never really felt an attraction to anyone before. There were never any girls, or other guys, who caught his attention in a romantic or even sexual sense. It didn't really bother him, but he couldn't help wondering if he'd ever meet anyone that was actually worthy of his interest.

"Light, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" a voice called from downstairs.

Light let out a heavy sigh. "I'll be down in a minute!" he called back to his mother.

He closed the Death Note then placed it in the bottom of the trap drawer he had designed to hide the notebook. After locking it and making sure it was secure, Light stood and grabbed his school briefcase before heading for the door. He stopped to check himself in the mirror briefly and adjusted his tie and jacket. The sour look on his face clearly showed the discontent he was feeling. Even though he had the Death Note now, his daily life was still a bit mundane while he maintained his normal schedule and activities. Regardless of the boredom it brought him, he still had to wear the mask of a gifted, mild-mannered student for the sake of appearances. Even God had to protect his secret identity from the world.

"Coming?" he asked Ryuk as he made his way to the bedroom door.

Ryuk casually shrugged his broad shoulders. _"Not much else to do."_ he responded, and followed Light.

Light chuckled bitterly, understanding the feeling. Still, since stumbling upon the Death Note, he couldn't help hoping that maybe something else would come along and relieve this boredom of his.

* * *

It was the final minutes before first period, and most of the students who had arrived chatted while waiting for class to begin. Light sat quietly at his desk near the back of the classroom with his head propped up on his hand, staring out the window into the courtyard where he had first found the Death Note, right after Ryuk had dropped it into the human realm. The Shinigami must have truly been bored out of his dysfunctional mind to be so irresponsible with such a powerful item, just so he could find some entertainment.

Still, Light couldn't help wondering if he would have done the same thing, had he been a bored Shinigami.

The bell for first period rang and Light redirected his attention to the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in, holding what looked like a student file in his hands and inspecting its contents. "If I could have your attention, please, I have an announcement to make." he stated, looking up from the folder and waiting for everyone to become silent. "We have a new student joining Daikoku today. A first-year who has advanced to our academy because he is a gifted academic. Allow me to introduce..."

The teacher then paused and glanced around, as if looking for someone. "Oh, he doesn't seem to be here. Strange, he should have arrived by now..."

As soon as the teacher said that, the sliding door to the classroom was suddenly flung open, and a young, blue eyed student with brown hair and the dark blue uniform of another school strolled in with a stern look of irritation upon his face. "Sorry for my late arrival. Some idiot stopped me in the hallway to question my identity as though I didn't belong here, so I had to put him in his place."

Everyone in the classroom was startled by the dark-haired boy's sudden intrusion, and the teacher had to regain his composure. "Uh, I-I'm sorry?" he asked, seeming flustered.

The new boy frowned deeply, as if having to explain himself was an inconvenience. "The fool had the nerve to bother me while I was on my way to class, so I had to give him a lecture on just who I am and how I could have his job taken away if I were so inclined. Then I showed him my student papers so he understood, and let me go."

The teacher furrowed his brows in bewildered confusion. "Couldn't you have just showed him your papers from the beginning?"

The boy looked at the teacher with a completely serious expression. "Of course, but then I couldn't have shamed him into his place." he answered bluntly.

There were some quiet snickers as well as looks of disbelief and surprise from the other students in the classroom. The teacher cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Right, of course. Anyway, why don't you introduce yourself to the class now that you're here."

The new student then turned to face the rest of the class, a look of disinterest on his face as he regarded the rest of the students. "I'm Kaiba Seto. I'm sure you've all heard of me and are aware of my company, KaibaCorp. Unless you've been living under a rock, of course. I'll be attending Daikoku Private Academy until I'm finally able to quit wasting my time in school and focus all of my attention on running my company. Don't bother trying to get friendly with me because I have no interest in making friends with anyone. Nor would I want to waste my time with such meaningless relationships anyway."

He then paused a moment before adding. "Oh, and a pleasure to be here."

That last part was spoken with considerable sarcasm and a less than sincere expression.

There were quiet murmurs and even some looks of disdain and spite cast in Kaiba's direction after he finished his 'humble' introduction. Obviously he didn't care about making a good first impression. Light frowned at the boy who seemed completely unaffected by the stares he received, as if other peoples' thoughts and opinions were of no importance to him. He couldn't stand arrogant people like that.

Kaiba turned his attention back to the teacher, who handed over a text book and some papers for the class, and started discussing something with him that Light didn't bother paying attention to.

Ryuk snickered quietly. _"Is this guy serious? That's one hell of an ego he's got."_

Light couldn't agree more. Right after Ryuk's comment, he heard the girl seated behind him suddenly whispering to another in the desk next to her.

"Is it just me, or does that boy look kind of like someone?" she whispered.

"Well, he's the president of a big company, and pretty famous. You probably saw him on TV or in a magazine before." the other girl whispered back.

"No, no. He definitely looks like someone." the first insisted. "I think he kind of resembles Yagami-Kun."

Light's head nearly twisted around to look at her in disbelief. This girl wasn't serious, was she? There was no way he and that arrogant boy could possibly look alike!

Before he could even think of saying anything, he heard the teacher's voice: "Please go take a seat in the empty desk next to Yagami."

Light looked up to see Kaiba glancing around, and reluctantly lifted his hand to identify himself. As the other boy approached, Light discreetly tried to examine him while he came closer. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a very good look at the other boy's face without looking directly at him, but he was certain the girl behind him was mistaken. They were both brunettes, though the shades of brown were different. That was about as far as the resemblance went.

_"Maybe... Just a little..."_

At Ryuk's contemplative murmuring, Light glanced at the Shinigami out the corner of his eye. The Reaper was staring in Kaiba's direction, but Light didn't know what he was talking about. He picked up his pen and tapped it a couple of times on his notebook to draw Ryuk's attention before writing something down. Ryuk bent forward and tilted his head, eyeing the characters written on the page.

" **What are you talking about?** "

Ryuk looked at Light again. _"I was thinking about what that girl just said about the resemblance between you and that Kaiba guy. I guess he does almost look like you, in a way. Something about you two is sort of similar, at least."_

Light quickly glanced at Kaiba, then down at his notebook again and wrote another question.

" **Do you really think so?** "

Ryuk shrugged. _"I guess. But then again, all you humans seem alike to me. Anyway, you know what they say, "There are at least three people in the world who look like you". Maybe this guy is one of your doppelgangers. If anything, he sure does have a big ego like you."_

Forgetting himself for a moment, Light's head whipped in Ryuk's direction and he scowled angrily at the Shinigami. Ryuk merely cackled, knowing the boy couldn't say anything to him in public. Light looked back down at his notebook and angrily scribbled something else.

Ryuk read the message and grinned in amusement. _"Kill me if you want, it doesn't change facts."_

Class began, and Light cast Ryuk a final glare before putting the matter aside for the time being. That Kaiba guy was just another arrogant businessperson whose success had gone to his head. There was no way they were alike. The young man was actually the type of person Light wanted nothing to do with. He would be sure not to get involved with this new student.

{*}

During free period after class, students were gathered together at desks conversing, while some were studying or doing other things. Kaiba, however, was on his computer doing business while trying to block out the noise.

The young businessman's fingers moved swiftly and deftly over the keyboard as he worked on a contract with yet another company eager to sell KaibaCorp products in their stores. While he took pride in all of his inventions currently being sold on the market, it was his latest project he was most excited about: the Second Generation Duel Disks.

Kaiba wished he could be in the lab overseeing the development of the disks himself, but until he graduated, the young man had no choice but to attend school and waste his valuable time. A ridiculous and inconvenient law, as far as he was concerned. As troublesome as it was though, advancing a couple of grades would shorten the time he wasted in school earning the education he didn't really need. Thanks to his strict academic regimen as a child, Kaiba had no trouble proving his intellect was beyond others his age, and worthy of placing him in a higher grade. At least he had something to thank Gozaburo for.

Besides his company, that is.

While Kaiba was finishing up the document, a video file titled 'Test Run' sent by his staff in the lab popped up on his screen. Kaiba was overcome with eagerness at the sight of the title, and he quickly opened the program. A live feed being sent to his computer through the KaibaCorp satellite showed a scientist involved in the Duel Disk's development wearing one of the first prototypes created, prepared to test its function for the first time. Kaiba frowned some then, a little disappointed he wasn't the first one to test his own invention, and continued watching the video.

"Beginning test." the man on the screen announced.

The volume on Kaiba's laptop was low in order to prevent others from hearing, but the voices were just audible enough for him to hear over the noise of the class. With other scientists gathered around to oversee the test, the first one drew a card from the deck in the main slot and placed it on the disk, activating its holographic function. Several feet in front of the scientist, there was a shimmering image in the air then a flash of light that disappeared to reveal a realistic-looking Penguin Knight standing in attack mode. Kaiba could just hear the faint cheers of his employees over the speakers. A grin started to spread across his face, fueled by a smug sense of pride at seeing his own invention in action.

"Preparing to summon second monster." the tester announced and drew another card.

He set the new card on the disk, and after another shimmering flash, an image of Maha Vailo appeared. Kaiba's excitement grew even more. He wished now more than before that he was the one wielding the Duel Disk.

The scientist started to draw a third card from the deck. "Preparing to summon-"

Suddenly, the holographic images began flickering and wavering in an unstable manner, and the disk itself started to crackle with electricity. Kaiba's grin faded quickly as the tester looked down at the device in concern. "Wait, something's wro-aaagh!"

There was a sudden burst of sparks and smoke which turned into small flames, and quickly engulfed both disk and limb. The scientist began screaming in pain as he grabbed his burning arm and fell to the ground, fighting to get the device off. Panic and chaos erupted in the lab as a few others rushed in with fire extinguishers before the feed suddenly cut out and the transmission ended.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Good help was so difficult to find. At least it hadn't been him, though. Returning to his laptop, Kaiba typed up a quick message to his staff expressing his disappointment in their incompetence and shoddy work. When he finished, he clicked 'send' a little harder than was necessary in his angered state.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" a voice from behind suddenly asked.

Kaiba barely turned to look over his right shoulder at the male student sitting in a desk behind him one row over. "It's an invention of mine meant to revolutionize the world of Duel Monsters." he answered, turning off his laptop.

"Duel Monsters? You mean that kids' card game?" the boy asked with a condescending tone.

Kaiba's anger rose sharply at the remark, and he was about to tear into the fool who dared insult Duel Monsters, when a second voice spoke up and interrupted him. "An invention of yours? You mean you invented that device yourself?"

Kaiba looked to his left at the male student seated in the desk next to him. The teacher had called him 'Yagami', if memory served correctly. He had almost forgotten about the other student, since he had been sitting at his desk reading quietly the whole time. At first, Kaiba thought perhaps the other boy was asking the question in doubt, as if he didn't believe Kaiba's claim, but the young student's eyes held a genuine curiosity that accompanied the question. Kaiba's nerves calmed, and he decided to actually answer him instead of tell him off.

"Of course," he replied with a hint of pride, turning his attention back to his laptop to put it away. "I invent and design the majority of my company's products, including the theme park. This is just my latest - a Duel Disk that will turn any area into a dueling arena using holographic technology of my own design."

Though he spoke with his usual confidence, Kaiba was still embarrassed that someone else had witnessed the failed experiment.

"Possessing the necessary knowledge needed to think up and create such technology is pretty impressive. No wonder you were able to advance into our academy." Light stated with a friendly smile.

Even if this Kaiba guy had a terrible personality and an oversized ego, Light could appreciate the intellect needed to invent such a product, especially at so young an age.

Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly. "I had a more advanced education than most when I was young, and was already on a level above my peers since I was a child." he explained, leaving out the details about just how brutal it had been.

One of the female students suddenly spoke up. "It must be something really amazing if even a genius like Yagami-Kun is impressed." she remarked excitedly.

Kaiba glanced at her, then looked back at Yagami, his interest in the other boy suddenly piqued. So this guy was a genius too? He couldn't deny some curiosity over that claim. Just how much of a genius was he? The thought of having a possible competitor in that field seemed a bit...exciting. After all, the idiots at his old school weren't even a worthy challenge for him, and everyday around them was boring.

Light smiled shyly. "Come on, 'genius' is a bit strong, isn't it?" he laughed.

An act, of course. He was well aware that his intellect was without compare, but at least he was able to act modestly. Unlike someone else.

"No way!" the girl blurted out. "You're always getting perfect scores on tests, always in the number one spot, and you're the most successful student in school. You're definitely a genius! Maybe Yagami-Kun and Kaiba-Kun are alike in more than just appearances."

Kaiba and Light quickly looked at each other, both wearing expressions of mild surprise. For a long moment, they simply stared at one another in silence, each examining the other closely.

Kaiba then snorted and turned back to his desk to busy himself with class paperwork. "Hmph, I don't see it." he stated flatly.

Light opened his book and returned his attention to its pages. "Neither do I."

The girl who had made the comment frowned in disappointment. "Aw, really? I thought for sure you both kind of looked alike..." she pouted.

Light continued to stare at his book, but wasn't actually reading it. He couldn't help wondering where Kaiba's intelligence stood in comparison to his own. Ryuk's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

 _"Why so unwilling to see it? Feeling threatened by another genius who seems similar to you?"_ he asked.

Light frowned and shook his head discreetly in response. He felt no real threat, but couldn't deny a small amount of appeal at the thought of another genius on campus. The other people around him and in his life were inferior in intellect to him. Perhaps this Kaiba would prove to be almost on level with Light himself. Not necessarily an equal, but someone to liven things up. If anything, Light could amuse himself in knocking the narcissistic bastard down a peg, or ten.

Feeling a little curious, Light glanced once more out the corner of his eye in Kaiba's direction, and his eyes widened slightly when deep blue eyes met and locked with his. Kaiba was looking at him as well, and for a moment their gazes held.

Both boys quickly averted their eyes again and faked not noticing.

There was a tense feeling in Kaiba's chest from that awkward moment. He hadn't meant to look at Yagami again, but found his eyes drawn to the other boy once more, only to find him sneaking a glance as well. Kaiba pretended to busy himself with the papers on his desk, but was still thinking about Yagami. Another young genius superior to his peers. But surely this Yagami wasn't on the same level as himself.

Still, something was better than nothing. Kaiba thought this place would be just as dull as the last, but perhaps he could entertain himself by surpassing this school's current 'most successful' student. Only one student deserved to be on top, and Kaiba refused to share that spot, or settle for anything less. Maybe this place wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Light was headed for the front gates of the school and was surprised to find a crowd of students making a fuss over something outside the campus entrance. There was a lot of chatting as Light approached, and he caught bits of conversations upon getting closer.

"Somebody must be seriously loaded to afford that." one boy remarked.

"Who could it belong to? Do you think there's a celebrity here?" a girl asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I think we would have heard something if there were." another responded.

Light managed to ease his way into the fray to see what everyone was looking at.

Parked in the street outside the gates was a rather impressive and expensive-looking car. Possibly imported from America by Light's guess. A gentleman in a black business suit and dark shades stood by the back door with his hands clasped behind his back, as if waiting for someone, and ignored all the students gathered as he stared straight ahead with a blank face.

 _"Damn, someone doesn't mind showing off they're rich."_ Ryuk mumbled.

Light frowned deeply, already having a pretty good idea as to whom the car belonged.

As if on cue, people behind him started moving aside quickly as Kaiba made his way through the crowd, shouldering aside anyone who didn't move out of the way immediately. Light quickly sidestepped as Kaiba passed and managed to avoid him, but one of the girls who had spoken earlier wasn't paying attention, and was pushed out of Kaiba's way. She gasped and stumbled into her friend who caught her, then glowered after Kaiba. Light scowled in disgust at the level of disrespect as he watched the crowd part before the spoiled bastard. It wasn't that Light actually cared about the girl, or anyone else that Kaiba treated rudely, he cared that someone like him was behaving as he pleased, as if Kaiba simply thought he didn't have to answer for his actions.

Light wouldn't stand for it.

"Unbelievable..." Kaiba muttered under his breath in frustration.

It shouldn't be this much of a hassle to simply walk to his own vehicle, yet he still had to make his way through a troublesome crowd of onlookers, staring as if they had never seen a car before. He broke through the cluster of students and was approaching the car, when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind with a firm grip. Someone having the audacity to touch him turned Kaiba's mild irritation into sheer anger, and he quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder with a scowl.

He was surprised to see Yagami's calm, but stern, face as the other boy stood to the side behind him, gripping his right shoulder with his left hand and preventing him from leaving.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence, before Light faked a pleasant smile. "Excuse me, Kaiba-Kun, but I think you bumped into some people just now." he said while pretending to be polite. "Perhaps you should apologize..."

It wasn't so much a request, but a delicately put command.

Kaiba frowned and turned to face Light, but the other boy didn't remove his hand. "I wouldn't have had to bump into anyone if they hadn't all been stupidly standing around gawking at the pretty car like a bunch of magpies drawn to a shiny object." he returned with ire in his tone.

However, Light's polite smile didn't waver at the response. "Even so..." he said calmly. "It was still a rude thing to do."

Suddenly, the polite smile turned into a mocking smirk, and his voice became low and harsh. "One would think someone of your status who runs a business would behave more properly in public. Were you not taught good manners? Or are you just a spoiled brat who does as he pleases and simply gets away with it?"

The hand on Kaiba's shoulder tightened its grip, and Light's expression became a look of disdain. "People like you who have no shame... _sicken_ me."

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open slightly in shock. Not only did this guy have the nerve to touch him, he also dared to insult him so brazenly! This Yagami had seemed like just another boring, modest, 'good boy' type who obeyed all the rules and probably organized his sock drawer. But now the other boy revealed that there was a less boring side to him after all, piquing Kaiba's interest more than before.

Recovering from his initial shock, Kaiba closed his mouth and gave the other student a smirk. "For your information, I am well behaved. My manners are just saved for people and places that matter. Naturally, this place and the people here aren't worth wasting the effort. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He brushed at Yagami's hand on his shoulder as if he were brushing dirt off his clean uniform.

Light finally removed his hand and placed it in his pants pocket. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a terrible personality?"

Kaiba snorted. "Only people of no consequence to me." he responded sarcastically.

"So basically everyone you've ever met?" Light countered with a smug grin.

Kaiba scowled sharply and was about to respond, but halted at the sound of a car door opening, followed by a young voice. "Nii-Sama?"

Both young men looked over at Kaiba's car as a young boy with spiky black hair and big blue eyes hopped out of the back seat and looked at Kaiba. "Nii-Sama, is everything alright?" he asked, glancing between the two of them.

At the sight of his little brother Mokuba, Kaiba quickly took on his usual composed demeanor. "Everything is fine, Mokuba." he responded. "Yagami and I were just discussing something, but our business here is _done_." He added the last part pointedly while looking at Yagami, hoping to drive the point home.

Light smiled his deceptively charming smile. "Of course, I understand. It was nice talking to you, Kaiba-Kun." he said in his former polite manner.

Kaiba eyed Yagami for a moment before turning his back on him and walked over to the car to climb in after Mokuba. The chauffeur closed the door then headed for the driver's side, while Kaiba stared out the window at the other boy who was still standing outside watching. Even though there was no way Yagami could see through the dark tinted window, it felt as though he was making eye contact with Kaiba.

As the car began to drive off, Mokuba looked over at his big brother. "So, how was your first day of school, Nii-Sama?"

Kaiba continued to stare out the window as he answered in a musing tone. "It was...interesting."

* * *

A few days later, Kaiba sat in the cafeteria during lunch break, now wearing a new, light brown Daikoku Academy uniform, the color of which he didn't particularly care for, since blue was always his color of choice.

He occupied a small, round table by himself as he examined some reports while eating, remaining isolated from the other students. His reputation as an unpleasant person had had enough time to circulate by now, earning him the contempt of the majority of other students at the school. Not that it mattered to him, since he was used to being on his own and disliked.

As Kaiba was taking a sip of his tea, he heard a voice speak up behind him softly.

"Um, excuse me. May I...sit with you?" a female voice asked shyly.

Kaiba furrowed his brows and turned in his chair to see a girl standing behind him holding her tray. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and she had a nervous smile on her face. Kaiba hadn't been expecting to attract any admirers this soon, though he wasn't all that surprised. He was about to flat out reject the girl when she suddenly looked at him in surprised confusion.

"Wait... You're not Yagami-Kun."

Kaiba's eyes widened some in disbelief. "What?"

The girl let out a sigh of disappointment. "I'm very sorry to disturb you, I thought you were someone else. Please, excuse me." she said with a small bow, then started to turn and walk away.

"Are you mad?" Kaiba asked with a scowl. "I'm much better than that Yagami guy! On top of being a genius, I'm also the teenage president of my own company, rich, and extremely successful. It's foolish to pass me up for him!"

The girl turned back to Kaiba with a look of surprise. "Oh, you must be Kaiba-Kun! No wonder I mistook you for Yagami-Kun. With the same uniforms you look kind of similar, especially from behind." She smiled at him, seeming embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You're new, right? Would you like to eat lunch together and I can tell you about our school?"

Kaiba frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Not a chance. I wouldn't waste my time with a dumb woman like you." he stated flatly.

The girl's jaw dropped in shock and Kaiba ignored her as he gathered his things then stormed away. His appetite had been spoiled by the fact that not only had he been mistaken for Yagami, but he had also nearly been blown off because he _wasn't_ Yagami. That guy wasn't better than him. If only he could show the rest of the school that.

As Kaiba was passing by a crowd of students gathered near a table, he paid them no mind until someone in the middle of the crowd groaned unhappily. "Aw, I lost again! There's just no beating you, Yagami!"

At the sound of that name, Kaiba stopped in his tracks and looked at the crowd of students, but couldn't see what they were looking at. He pushed his way through and saw Yagami and another male student sitting at the table across from each other with a chessboard between them. The white knight piece was situated on the black side's top row, and the black king had been knocked over, meaning black had lost.

And of course, Yagami was playing white.

Light smiled at the student who had lost to him. "You played a good game, I'm glad you challenged me." he said encouragingly.

Despite his words, however, Light actually found playing chess boring when there was no challenge. And none of the students he played were ever a challenge.

The other student scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly. "I thought maybe I stood a chance this time because I've been practicing, but you're just too good. I don't think there's anyone who can beat you!"

Before Light could respond, he was cut off by an arrogant and familiar voice.

"I beg to differ."

Light turned in his seat to see some of the crowd part as Kaiba made his way through, and secretly smiled to himself at the sight of the narcissistic boy. Perhaps there was someone who could present a challenge after all. Light was curious as to just how good Kaiba really was, and eager to find out if he could back up his bold claim.

But mostly, he was looking forward to beating the egotistical prick.

Light motioned to the seat across from him. "Would you like to play, Kaiba-Kun? I'd be happy to accept your challenge." he announced with a bright smile.

Kaiba kept his eyes on Light as he walked over to the opposite side of the table, and the other student had to practically throw himself out of the chair before Kaiba sat on him, completely disregarding the boy's presence. He set his things aside and smirked at Light. "I don't play chess... I destroy my opponents." he claimed confidently.

Light faked a nervous laugh at that horrible line. "Well, I hope you take it easy on me..."

He then narrowed his eyes at Kaiba and returned the smirk in a way that only the other boy would see. He had no intention of losing to this arrogant jerk. The one who would be 'destroyed' was Kaiba and that oversized ego. Maybe then he would realize his place.

_"Careful, Light. If this guy really is a genius like you, he might actually be tough to beat."_

Light's eyes quickly flickered over to Ryuk. The Shinigami was sitting cross legged on the table to the right of the board with one elbow on his knee and his head propped up on his hand. Chess bored him more than it bored Light, but he had still stuck around to watch. Light quickly turned his attention back to Kaiba.

What the Reaper didn't know, was that was exactly what Light was hoping for.

( **A/N** : I have no idea how chess is played. Just pretend I'm doing it right, OK? ^^;)

Light and Kaiba gathered their respective chess pieces and began resetting the board without speaking. Once all the pieces were in place, Light looked back to Kaiba. "You can go first, if you'd like." he offered politely, figuring the other boy would jump on the chance to be first.

"By all means, you go first. After all, you won the last game." Kaiba countered, a small smile playing on his lips.

Light's own smile nearly faltered, and he stiffened in suspicion.

Something was off. Kaiba was letting him go first on purpose. But why? There had to be some reason. A personality like his indicated he'd be more than happy to take the lead, which was exactly what Light was counting on. However, it seemed like the other boy actually wanted Light to go first. Maybe he was just overthinking things.

Only one way to find out.

Not wanting to seem like he was stalling, Light looked down at his pieces and picked up one of his pawns then placed it in a new space. He then looked back up at Kaiba. "Your turn."

Kaiba sat staring at the board with his arms crossed, not making a move yet. As Light watched him, he could see the other boy's eyes shifting about on the board as if following a pattern. Light grew tense with apprehension as he realized Kaiba was calculating the moves that could be made from that position to predict what Light might do on his next turn. Could it be this guy could actually read his opponent's moves? Now Light understood why the other boy had let him go first.

Tension suddenly melted to be replaced with a small feeling of excitement. This match may be fun after all.

While staring at the board, Kaiba played out every move Light could make from that position in his mind. He then predicted the best route that could be taken from his opponent's side, then picked up one of his own pawns and placed it in a strategic position to counter the other boy. He then glanced back up at Light with a smirk. "Your turn."

Examining the board in contemplative silence, Light looked at his and Kaiba's pieces with a frown. It couldn't be a coincidence Kaiba had placed a piece that would hinder the path he'd planned to take. With just one turn, Kaiba had proven he wasn't bluffing about his skill. The frown on his lips slowly turned into a small smile at the prospect of a real challenge. It was time for him to get serious.

Light placed a new piece as a diversion, and Kaiba placed his own to block its path, only for Light to choose a new direction on the next turn. Both boys were calculating and strategic in the placement of their pieces, their moves thwarting and being thwarted at each turn. The minutes continued to tick by and still neither boy seemed able to gain the upper hand. They removed each other's pieces from the board one by one and seemed evenly matched.

"You're very good, Kaiba-Kun." Light praised as he placed a piece to block one of Kaiba's knights.

"Naturally," Kaiba replied, placing a piece of his own. "I studied chess as a child, and made my first big win at only ten years old."

"Oh? Who did you beat?" Light asked as he studied the board for his next move, feigning politeness, though not actually that interested.

He picked up a bishop and was about to place it in another spot.

"The world chess champion six years ago, Kaiba Gozaburo."

Light's hand froze and hovered over the spot he was about to place his piece. His eyes widened discreetly as he stared at the board.

Kaiba Gozaburo. Wasn't he...?

"Your father?"

The question was out of Light's mouth before he even realized he was asking it. He raised his eyes to meet Kaiba's and finally placed his bishop on the board. Even he had to admit a ten year old child defeating a championship chess player was impressive. If it was true, that is.

"He wasn't at the time." Kaiba answered while he sat with his eyes drifting across the board, calculating moves.

Options were being limited and they were arriving at a stalemate. Not even Gozaburo proved this difficult to defeat. With a quiet sigh, Kaiba lifted his queen and look to set it in a new spot.

"At that time, my brother and I were orphans. Gozaburo had just won the world championship and decided to donate the prize money to our orphanage. He even chose to pay a visit, though it was merely a publicity stunt. When I heard that he would be coming, I decided that I would propose a deal to him and vigorously studied chess, as well as Gozaburo's strategies and thought process during chess games."

Kaiba placed his queen in a space only a couple of rows from Yagami's king while continuing his story. "When he came to the orphanage, I challenged him and told him if I won he would have to adopt me and Mokuba. Because he was a championship winner and chess genius, he thought for sure a child like myself stood no chance against him and accepted, just as I had predicted."

Kaiba looked up at Yagami with a smirk. "It was his overconfidence in himself that was his downfall."

Light narrowed his eyes sharply, a deep frown crossing his face as he caught the subtle message in those words. Kaiba was trying to tell him that he was being overconfident if he thought he could win. The other boy was reading him unlike anyone else had done before, and not just his chess strategies. But somehow the thought was kind of thrilling.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't follow in his footsteps..." he warned before placing a knight in a position closer to Kaiba's king.

A winner would be determined soon. Both boys were close. It was only a matter of time before the better man was decided.

Just as Kaiba was about to make another move, the bell to end lunch period rang, signaling the end of their match. All the students gathered groaned in disappointment.

"Aw man, just when it was getting good!" the boy who owned the chess set complained.

The other students began to clear out, but Light and Kaiba remained seated for a few more moments, staring at each other in silence. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Good game." Light said with a smile, though it was less than friendly.

"Indeed," Kaiba replied, matching Yagami's smile. "Shame we couldn't determine the better man."

They both stood from their chairs and moved to the end of the table at the same time, nearly mirroring each other's movements as they stood facing each other. Light extended his hand with a small smirk. "Next time, perhaps."

Normally, Kaiba didn't like touching other people or being touched, but he took Light's hand anyway. "Definitely."

Their hands held each other tightly, not so much a handshake but a firm squeeze, and they continued staring into each other's eyes. The score hadn't been settled, but that didn't mean things were over between them. There wasn't enough room at the top for two people, and somehow, someway, they were going to determine which one of them deserved that spot.

One way or another.

* * *

The gym was filled with the sounds of shouting voices, a bouncing ball, and the rubber soles of multiple sneakers squeaking on the smooth floor. The other students bumped, pushed, and shouted at each other as they moved back and forth across the basketball court, desperately trying to get the ball through their opponent's net. It was irritatingly loud, but Kaiba tried to block it out as he focused on the computer in his lap while sitting in the bleachers. He had reluctantly changed into gym clothes, but had no intention of participating in their barbaric game.

The gym coach watched the game from the sidelines with his arms folded until he glanced over at the bleachers and spotted Kaiba. He frowned deeply then shouted to him over the noise. "Kaiba! This isn't computer class! Get off that thing and go play!"

Kaiba continued typing, ignoring the man entirely. It only further angered the coach and he unfolded his arms to take hold of his whistle then blew into it, its shrill shriek cutting through the air and causing everyone to come to a halt and look over at him. Everyone except Kaiba, at least.

"All students participate! Now unless you're sick or dying I suggest you get out there and join the others!" the coach yelled.

Kaiba didn't even look up from the screen as he responded. "Be quiet, would you? Unlike you I actually have important work to do."

There were sputters and snickers of laughter from the other boys, as well as some looks of exasperation and disbelief. A vein throbbed on the furious coach's temple and his fists trembled with anger. "Why, you little-!"

"Let him do his business, Coach. Inventing toys that blow up seems pretty important." a voice suddenly said.

With his concentration broken by rage, Kaiba's head snapped up at the sound of the calm voice making such an audacious statement, and looked straight into Yagami's playfully smiling face. His fingers tensed on the keyboard and started curling in as his eyes narrowed. This guy had been trying him at every turn during the last week. No one was ever brave enough to challenge him this much, but Yagami was considerably different.

However, he wouldn't let the other boy get under his skin. Kaiba regained his composure and straightened up, a small smirk on his lips. "Actually, that was the fault of my employees not following my design properly, and causing internal damage from strain to the Duel Disk's hardware. Once I simplified the instructions for them enough, the problem was corrected, and now several have already been successfully manufactured and tested."

He flashed a cocky smirk at Yagami. "In other words, no more toys going 'boom'."

Light smiled his deceptive smile of sincerity at Kaiba. "That's quite impressive, Kaiba-Kun. You really are smart. Who needs to be physically fit when you have that much intelligence?"

Kaiba went rigid, catching the subtle message in those words. "Excuse me?" he asked with a hard edge to his tone.

"I was just saying, if you have brains there's no need for brawn." Light stated, seemingly innocently.

Kaiba's expression twisted into anger. "You...! Are you calling me weak?! You think I can't handle throwing a ball around?!"

Light put his hands up defensively, faking a nervous laugh. "Calm down, there's no need to be mad about it. Your future is in business, so there's no shame in being unable to do physical activity."

The air grew thick with tension and a nervous silence fell over the class. Kaiba was nearly trembling with rage now as he glared heatedly at Yagami. The other students probably only saw an innocent observation, and display of foot in mouth, but Kaiba saw it for what it really was: mockery.

Yagami was challenging him, and Kaiba was going to accept.

Taking in a breath to calm his nerves, Kaiba exhaled silently, then smiled smugly once more. "I suppose I don't have any choice but to prove you wrong." he said calmly, turning off his laptop and setting it aside.

Light's smile turned into something more bold. "If you really want to..."

Yagami played nice and innocent in front of everyone else, but Kaiba saw past the act to the devious bastard beneath. As he made his way onto the court, he found the thought of bringing the other boy down almost exciting. The students on the court separated into their original teams, and he joined the side opposite Yagami.

( **A/N:** I don't really know about basketball either, so... Just focus on the other parts.)

The ball went into play and the game began, but neither Kaiba nor Light had any interest in their teams, only each other.

As the ball went to Kaiba's team and was being dribbled to the other side of the court, Light dashed forward with a couple other members of his team to stop them from making a basket. He only caught a flash of someone darting in next to him through the corner of his eye, before something hit the front of his shin hard, sending him pitching forward with a gasp. Light threw his hands out and barely managed to slow his fall before crashing to the ground.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone stopped to look back at the fallen Light slowly pushing himself up on his hands and knees.

"Yagami, you OK? What happened?" the coach asked.

Light was looking out the corner of his eye at Kaiba, who was standing a few feet away from him with a taunting smirk on his face. It was as if the other boy was daring him to tell the truth. Light merely climbed to his feet and laughed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "I just stumbled and tripped, Coach. I'm fine." he answered.

"You should be more careful." Kaiba chimed in snidely.

The coach blew his whistle again and the teams moved back into starting position. As Light took his place, a sudden voice startled him and he almost jumped in response.

 _"Why did you lie?"_ Ryuk asked while hovering behind Light. _"You didn't fall, that Kaiba guy tripped you. I saw it."_

Light had almost forgotten about the Shinigami. Usually he remained out of the way, but for some reason approached Light in the middle of class. The incident must have caught his attention, but it always irritated Light when Ryuk spoke to him knowing he couldn't respond. It didn't matter, though. It wasn't like he owed the Reaper an explanation anyway. The truth was, Light wouldn't admit defeat by succumbing to Kaiba's dirty tactics.

In fact, he had an idea for one of his own now.

Kaiba knew Yagami wouldn't rat him out for tripping him on purpose. After all, he wouldn't want to appear a whiny little bitch in front of the other boys. Kaiba hadn't actually planned on doing such a thing, but the opportunity presented itself and he simply couldn't pass it up. The question now was: how would Yagami respond?

"Kaiba, catch!"

Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by his teammate's shout, and he realized the ball was coming right toward him. He was so surprised by its sudden approach he nearly didn't catch it in time. When the ball was in his hands he suddenly froze, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. Should he try to make it to the basket? Or pass it to another teammate?

"Over here, Kaiba!" another teammate called, waving his arms to get Kaiba's attention.

He was about to pass the ball on when he realized someone was rushing at him to intercept: Yagami. The other boy was nearly upon him before Kaiba could even react.

Then, without warning, Yagami suddenly lunged forward with a shout of surprise, as if tripping again, and was about to collide with Kaiba. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment, and just as Yagami neared him, Kaiba caught a glimpse of a wicked grin on the other boy's face as he stumbled forward and slammed into him. Kaiba's lower face exploded with pain as Yagami's head made contact with his mouth.

Both boys crashed to the ground, with Light's fall being broken by Kaiba's body.

The ball flew from Kaiba's hands as he was slammed into, and he hit the ground hard on his back, unable to catch himself as his hands flew up to his throbbing mouth. He could already taste the warm blood from his busted lip. The pain was so intense he couldn't even bother acknowledging the pain in his back, nor the weight of Yagami on top of him.

Light pushed up with his arms to lift his upper body, but didn't necessarily get off of Kaiba as he looked down on the other boy. "Kaiba-Kun, are you OK?! I'm so sorry!" he cried in concern, though his face, hidden from the others by his hair, showed a malicious grin.

Kaiba glared up at Light, still holding his mouth as the coach blew his whistle to stop the game yet again.

"Yagami! What is it with you and tripping today?" he called.

Light, still pressing into Kaiba's body with his own, looked over at the coach. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little clumsy today..." he replied innocently. He then looked back at Kaiba with a grin and murmured quietly to him. "Two can play that game..."

Light then got to his feet and held his hand out to Kaiba in a fake show of companionship. Kaiba hesitated for a moment before grabbing Light's hand with his bloody one, seemingly on purpose, and pulled himself up forcefully, nearly making Light topple over. As the other boy stood, he kept his grip Light's hand and stepped closer so their heads were side by side.

"I was hoping you would." he said quietly into Light's ear. "It'd be boring if you didn't put up a fight."

He stepped back and grinned at the other boy, then slipped his tongue between his lips, licking away some of the blood.

A foreign emotion overcame Light as he swallowed softly and had to suppress a strange and sudden shudder that nearly shook him. An unfamiliar feeling gripped him, and his body began to grow hot, though it had nothing to do with the physical activity. Something about the sight of his opponent bleeding, yet still acting defiant, was almost thrilling. Light discreetly glanced down at the smear of warm, red blood left in his palm, then slowly closed his hand into a fist. This Kaiba guy was growing more and more...enticing.

The anger Kaiba had originally felt over his assault passed quickly, and was replaced with an unexpected sense of excitement. The thought of a real adversary, a real challenge, made him feel even more eager. Spilling blood and causing or enduring pain made it seem more fun than just hurting his opponent's pride with a show of intellect or superiority.

"Kaiba," the coach called to him. "You're injured, go to the nurse's office." he ordered, then was about to blow his whistle again.

"No."

Everyone looked at Kaiba in surprise. He used his thumb to wipe away the blood trailing down his chin and smirked. "A little pain won't kill me. What kind of wimp do you take me for? Now let's get going already."

The coach frowned, then simply shrugged and blew his whistle, starting the game up once more. In the midst of running and passing the ball around on the court, Light maneuvered himself closer toward the opposite team's hoop, just as his teammate with the ball became surrounded. "Yagami!" the other boy yelled, before tossing the ball to him.

Light caught the ball and began running for the hoop while dribbling, getting within shooting distance before stopping and preparing to make the shot. He pushed up with his arms and released the ball in a forward arc straight for the net. As soon as the ball was out of his hands, however, he was suddenly slammed into from behind and crashed to the ground, the other person landing on top of him. Light nearly missed the sound of the ball slipping through the net over his groan of pain.

"Kaiba!" the coach shouted angrily. "This isn't football! Save that kind of move for the field!"

"Whoops, guess I'm getting my sports mixed up..." Kaiba's sarcastic voice responded in Light's ear.

Light gasped for breath and turned his head while still pinned to the ground to catch a glimpse of Kaiba's mischievous grin. Though the wind had been knocked from him upon impact with the ground, Light couldn't help a small chuckle. "So you like to be rough, huh?"

Kaiba scoffed. "Look who's talking," he retorted. "You'll be the one tasting blood next." he added, before climbing off Light and walking away.

Light climbed to his feet once more and couldn't suppress a small smirk as he watched Kaiba walk off toward his group of teammates. The other students were eyeing him with distrust, but he paid them no mind. The egotistical bastard didn't care about how he appeared to others. Their opinions and thoughts were nothing to him. Light couldn't wait to take him down. He grabbed the ball that had gone through the net and headed back to center court.

Even though the other students were still on the floor, they put some distance between themselves and the two boys. They still crowded together around them like teams, but made no moves to get into positions to play. It seemed they weren't as stupid as Kaiba had thought. They'd figured out that this was between him and Yagami. Or maybe they just wanted to enjoy the show. Either way, as long as they stayed out of the way he didn't care. Yagami had made one point already, so Kaiba had to make sure it didn't happen again.

When the ball was in play again, Kaiba snatched it and dashed past Light toward the other side of the court. Light gave chase to move in front of Kaiba and block his way, while the other boys cheered and hollered all around them. Just as he was coming up on Kaiba, the other boy halted while dribbling and kept his back to Light, preventing him from getting the ball back. Light took position behind Kaiba while holding his arms out on either side to keep the other boy in check. When Kaiba suddenly made a move to the left, as if to go around him, Light moved to get in the way and block his advance. But instead of going around him after all, Kaiba swung his left hand back and made contact with Light's groin.

All the other boys made loud groans to mirror his agony as Light bent forward, gasping and grabbing his crotch, the intense pain nearly causing him to collapse. Before he could even recover from the blow, however, he saw Kaiba's elbow swing back, but couldn't react before it connected with his jaw, causing his head to snap back and his jaw to clack shut. There was a sharp, shooting pain throughout his mouth as Light's teeth clamped down on the side of his tongue, and the taste of blood immediately followed.

Kaiba had made good on his promise after all.

With Yagami incapacitated, Kaiba proceeded unhindered to the hoop, and made a clean shot. After the ball fell through the net, he turned around to smirk at his opponent who slowly stood straight again, using the back of his hand to wipe away blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. For some reason, Kaiba found something almost attractive about the other boy's face dripping sweat and blood.

When Yagami flashed a secret, devious grin meant for him alone, and flicked his bleeding tongue over his lips, Kaiba felt a shiver run down his spine that seemed to travel straight to his groin. He quickly turned away from the others to grab the ball from where it had landed, feeling a drop of sweat trickle down his temple. The unexpected feeling at the sight of Yagami's almost delectable face suddenly had Kaiba sweating more than the actual running around. He was feeling a new, different kind of excitement now, and it left him tense with confusion and uncertainty.

But it wasn't enough to stop his determination to win.

As the match continued, no one bothered trying to stop the two competitors as their game of underhanded tricks and dirty tactics continued. Before long, both boys were banged up, breathless, and dripping with sweat. The white gym shirts clung to their wet skin, and their tight chests heaved with each breath as they stood face to face in the center of the court, staring at each other. They were tied at 4 points each, and there was only enough time left in the period for one more round. The next basket would determine the winner.

"Ready to give up?" Light asked breathlessly, his sore tongue aching when he spoke.

"Not a chance." Kaiba responded without hesitation, a scab of dried blood already formed on his bottom lip.

One of the other students tossed the ball up, and Light and Kaiba dove for it at the same time.

Before Light could even touch it, Kaiba slammed his shoulder into his chest and knocked him back, snatching the ball for himself. Light stumbled back and caught himself before he fell, clutching his aching chest in pain. He spotted Kaiba dashing toward the sidelines to put distance between them, and quickly gave chase. He couldn't let Kaiba make that basket.

Kaiba was too distracted by keeping the ball bouncing and trying to make it to the hoop to realize Light was coming along the side of him at a distance, instead of behind him. When Kaiba stopped and was about to shoot, Light took his chance and dashed straight for the other boy, closing the distance between them quickly and colliding with him from the side. The collision caused the ball to fly from Kaiba's hands and completely miss the hoop.

The two of them had only been a few feet from the sideline, and both boys went tumbling off the court and crashed into the nearby ball cart, knocking it over and spilling all of the sports equipment inside. They both groaned and squirmed on the floor as different types of balls bounced or rolled in all directions from the cart.

"My balls!" the coach shouted. "Look what you did to my balls!"

Snickers and immature chuckles rippled through the other students as Light and Kaiba climbed to their feet slowly with grunts of effort. They were aching, exhausted, and drenched in sweat. But worst of all, they had nothing to show for it. They were tied again. The two young men stared at one another in silence, both obviously unsatisfied with the results.

The coach blew his whistle again. "Alright, that's enough, you two!" he called irritably. "All of you hit the showers and get changed."

As the others began to clear off the court, Light and Kaiba remained in place, staring each other down as if entranced with one another. Only the voice of another student snapped Light out of his daze.

"Did you see Yagami? That wasn't anything like him. I never knew he could be so intense..."

Light's breath caught in his throat and a nervous sweat sprung up on his face. He'd forgotten all about keeping up his quiet, well-behaved persona in the heat of the moment. Such a performance could undo the reputation he had built.

Light quickly looked at the coach with an embarrassed, apologetic smile. "Sorry for the mess, Coach," he called in a modest tone, loud enough for others to hear. "I guess I got a little carried away. I'll pick up the equipment, since it's my fault, after all."

The coach nodded in approval. "Thanks, Yagami. You're a good kid." He then looked at Kaiba. "You help out. It's your mess too."

Kaiba scoffed haughtily and turned to walk off and retrieve his laptop. "Rich people don't clean up after themselves."

The older man frowned. "Too bad Yagami couldn't knock some sense into you..." he muttered, then headed for the boys locker room.

Light turned the ball cart back over and began gathering the balls and equipment then returning them to the cart by himself. Lunch period was next for him, so he was in no real rush. He didn't enjoy cleaning up the mess, but the most important thing was recovering his sincere, nice guy image. After retrieving all the balls, he started wheeling the cart to the equipment room.

 _"That was insanely intense,"_ Ryuk commented once they were alone. _"I've never seen you quite so...worked up."_

Light chuckled and leaned against a shelf with his arms folded. "I guess I did lose a little control. But that Kaiba guy's behavior was almost infectious. I couldn't hold back."

 _"Tell me about it. The way you guys were going at each other and causing pain like it was enjoyable... Could it be you're a masochist or sadist, or something?"_ Ryuk asked curiously.

Light's mouth formed a wicked smirk, and his light-brown eyes flashed with a reddish tint. "Maybe so..."

{*}

By the time he had finished cleaning up, Light found the locker room empty. It seemed all the other boys had already finished changing and left. He went to his locker and removed his sweaty, dirty gym clothes, then wrapped a towel around his waist and started to head for the showers. Just as he was coming around the row of lockers, someone else stepped out a few rows down at the same time, and both came to a halt upon noticing each other.

Kaiba and Light stared at one another in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Kaiba wore his own personal towel around his waist made of dark blue cotton, with the initials SK stitched in gold lettering.

"Why are you still here?" Light asked.

Kaiba frowned. "I was...waiting for everyone else to leave."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kaiba's frown grew deeper, seeming almost embarrassed. "Because I don't want to bare my body in front of a bunch of strangers!" he answered angrily. "Who knows if someone would try to sneak a naked picture and blackmail me for money. I _am_ a celebrity, you know!"

Light stared at Kaiba, bewildered. Was he really afraid of something like that? It didn't exactly seem implausible. Or could he be insecure? Was it even possible for a guy like Kaiba to be insecure? That thought alone was amusing. Before he realized it, Light burst out laughing, and Kaiba's face grew red.

"W-what's so funny? It happens all the time in America!" he snapped insistently. "Plus it's not like I have anything to hide or be embarrassed of, I just don't want a bunch of other guys seeing me naked!"

Light just smirked and walked into the tiled room with shower heads lining the walls. "If you say so..." he stated incredulously, removing his towel to hang it on a bar out of the way, then approaching a shower head in the back corner.

Kaiba glared after Yagami, then stormed into the showers after the other boy. After hanging up his own towel, he moved to stand under the shower head in the corner opposite the other boy and turned it on. The hot, steamy water soaked into his hair and ran down his face and body, rinsing away sweat and blood from the earlier game.

While standing there in the silence filled only by the sound of running water, Kaiba couldn't fight the urge to glance over at Yagami's. The other boy was turned with his back to the wall and had his head tilted back with his eyes closed, running his fingers through his hair as the water dripped down his firm body in small rivulets. He wasn't exactly buff, but neither was he very skinny. Kaiba's eyes followed the dripping water down Light's face to his neck, over his shoulders, down his chest and torso, to...

Kaiba quickly averted his gaze, his face feeling hot all of a sudden. First rule of public shower/restroom etiquette: do _not_ look below the waist.

He swallowed hard and quickly began rubbing his body to clean away the filth, wishing he could wash away the dirty thoughts forming in his mind as well. The fact that he was even thinking them at all was starting to disturb and confound him. But there was something almost...alluring about Yagami.

Kaiba hung his head, letting the water spill over his hair and body while thinking to himself. What interested him so? It couldn't be because they were similar to each other after all, could it? That was a bit egotistical, even to him. But there was definitely something stimulating his interest in a way he'd never experienced before. Such thoughts and feelings were foreign to him, causing him to feel confused yet curious at the same time. He wondered what Yagami would think of him if he knew.

Light shook his head beneath the water, flinging his wet hair about, and found himself glancing over at Kaiba when his head turned in that direction. The other boy was facing the wall with his head down, while his hands ran over his hair and down his neck. He flung his head back and pushed his thick, dark hair out of his face while closing his eyes and letting the water run over him. Light suddenly found his eyes wandering the other boy's body unintentionally. He was a little skinny, but not to the point of being scrawny, and had pale skin that looked smooth in the cascading water. Kaiba was too distracted to notice that Light was openly examining him now, so Light took in an eyeful. However, he was only getting a profile view, and the steam of the hot water obscured some of it. Light tried to get a look below the waist, but couldn't see anything very well.

Was Kaiba bluffing about not having anything to hide? And how did the two of them measure up in that particular area? Such a thing was just as important as intellect and skill to men, and there was a great deal of curiosity and intrigue beginning to grow in Light's mind now. He had a good idea for their next competition.

While vigorously scrubbing his head with his fingers, Kaiba became aware of a presence moving in on him from behind. Before he could turn around, a hand reached past him and planted itself on the wall, followed by Yagami's voice in his ear.

"Hey, Kaiba, want to compare other 'qualities'?" he murmured.

Kaiba nearly jumped as he spun around to look at Yagami wide eyed, hands instinctively covering his groin. "W-what are doing? Haven't you heard of personal space?!" he yelled.

Light leaned forward on his hand and grinned playfully at Kaiba. "We didn't settle the score again earlier. How about another competition?" he asked suggestively.

For a moment, Kaiba simply stared at Light, processing his words. He then blinked slowly, a blank look on his face. "You...want to size up our dicks?" he asked, unsure if this was supposed to be some kind of joke or not.

Light just shrugged flippantly, as though it wasn't that strange. "Why not? You said you had nothing to hide." He then grinned teasingly. "Or can it be you're afraid to lose?"

Kaiba gave a start of surprise, realizing just how serious Yagami was. More surprising, however, was the fact he didn't actually feel opposed to the idea. In fact, Kaiba found it kind of...enticing.

"Of course I'm not afraid," he stated in full confidence, returning his arms to his sides and baring himself again. "I definitely have no concerns over that matter. However, it'll be hard to get an accurate estimate in this state." he added, indicating their soft penises.

Light could feel excitement starting to swell inside him. "Well, we'll have to take care of that, won't we?"

The memory of Kaiba's bloody, sweaty face was already heightening this brand new feeling of arousal as Light's eyes wandered down to the other boy's lips. What would it be like kissing another guy? He took hold of Kaiba's chin and slowly but roughly ran his thumb over the busted bottom lip, prompting it to bleed again.

Kaiba flinched, but didn't object, as the blood began trickling down his chin with the water. Feeling a shiver of excitement at the sight of the crimson trail, Light leaned in and ran his tongue up along the red line to Kaiba's lip, then flicked it before bringing his tongue back into his mouth for a taste of his rival's blood, drawn by him. Though his tongue hurt and his body ached, feelings of sexual desire drove away all other thoughts, and he covered Kaiba's mouth with his own in a deep, hard kiss.

The pain in his lip hurt and felt good at the same time as Yagami pressed their wet lips together. The tingling heat in Kaiba's groin was growing stronger by the second, and he pushed his hips into the other boy's firmly with a desperate need for pleasure he'd never experienced before. When he felt a tongue sliding between his lips, looking to gain entry, he opened his mouth to let it in, only to take hold of it in his teeth and give it a squeeze. Yagami inhaled sharply, but didn't try to pull away or stop him. Instead, he let out a small groan and pressed his own groin against Kaiba's harder.

Soon, both boys were fully erect with feelings of lust and longing they had never felt before, but seemed eager to explore. With a shuddering pant, Kaiba grabbed a hold of Light and turned him to roughly shove the other boy up against the wall, then pinned him there with his own body. Their hard, wet erections slipped and rubbed against each other as the two boys made out with muffled moans and pants.

Kaiba gripped a handful of Yagami's hair in the back and tugged it, making the other boy lean his head back and exposing his long neck. Kaiba slowly slid his tongue up the wet flesh of Yagami's throat and over his Adam's apple, feeling goosebumps forming in the wake of his tongue. A hand suddenly grasped his own hair roughly and yanked his head back to make him look up into the other boy's light brown eyes.

"How about making up for that cheap shot on the court?" Light asked in a suggestive tone.

Kaiba smirked playfully. "Which one?"

"You know which one," Light responded, and rubbed his hard dick against Kaiba's. "Let's put that annoying mouth of yours to better use."

"So, you think I'll just put that thing in my mouth?" Kaiba asked in cool amusement.

Light shrugged dismissively. "If you don't think you're able to do a good job at it, then I can understand you wanting to save face."

Kaiba's mouth twisted into a crooked frown of agitation. He knew Yagami was just trying to instigate him in order to make him give in, but it was kind of working. He gave the other boy a smug smile and suddenly took hold of Yagami's hard, wet erection, sliding his hand up and down the length. "Fine, but I expect the favor to be repaid in kind..."

Even if Yagami had been trying to manipulate him into giving oral, Kaiba intended to prove his superiority even in this area.

Kissing and sucking on his partner's wet neck, Kaiba continued to stroke the other boy's throbbing dick, running his other hand up the tight stomach and firm chest to brush his thumb over an erect nipple. The soft pants and deep breaths that followed in response to his actions only fueled Kaiba's determination to pleasure his partner, more than the other boy was expecting. He dragged his tongue down the slick skin of Yagami's collar bone and chest to tease and play with the other nipple with his tongue and lips. A low groan rumbled in the other boy's throat, and Kaiba gave the tender pink flesh a nip with his teeth then tugged on it, making Yagami's body tense sharply with a soft gasp.

Kaiba could feel the hard dick in his hand throbbing with excitement and begging for relief. He got down on his knees and came face to face with the other boy's swollen, pulsing erection. It was a pretty nice size, but Kaiba wasn't sure how his own measured up just by looking at it. Too horny to worry about that at the moment, Kaiba gripped the hard member in his hand and gave it a teasingly slow lick from base to tip, allowing instinct and judgement to guide his actions in the unfamiliar act he was performing. He teased the head with the tip of his tongue, moving it around in circles and purposely ghosting his lips over the head, feeling Yagami's dick growing and throbbing harder with his merciless teasing. The way he was making the other boy squirm and stifle whimpers of frustration only thrilled Kaiba even more.

Light let out a groan of discomfort as the aching heat in his groin grew to be almost painful. Kaiba's lips and tongue stimulated him just enough to arouse him more, but not gain satisfaction. Light grabbed the other boy's head with both hands and pulled his face against his erection, his patience growing thin. "If you want the favor repaid, you need to earn it." he informed his partner irritably.

Kaiba lifted his eyes to look at Yagami and grinned mischievously. "Just having a little fun making you squirm..." he responded, before sticking his tongue out and slowly sliding it up the long shaft while maintaining eye contact.

Light shuddered with a pant and tightened his hold on Kaiba's head in anticipation, while the other boy's lips finally wrapped around the tip of his manhood and the warm, wet tongue licked around it in circles. The hot mouth finally started swallowing his dick inch by inch, and Light let out a moan as his fingers dug deeper into Kaiba's soaked hair. Slowly, Kaiba went down on him almost all the way, and Light closed his eyes while leaning his head back against the wall. As the other boy started moving, Light could feel the back of Kaiba's throat cradling the head each time he went down on it. Light took in a deep breath and exhaled a groan as he savored the feeling of tight lips and and a hot, wet mouth starting to move faster on his hard dick.

Despite his popularity among his peers and many admirers, it was the first time he found himself actually interested in engaging in sex with someone. The first time wanting to touch and be touched. Light began moving his hips with the rhythm of Kaiba's head, letting out a low moan at the sensational feeling overcoming him, as he submitted willingly to these new feelings of desire.

The thick dick filling his mouth was hard and hot, but Kaiba pressed on in determination, despite the difficulty of giving oral for the first time. The sounds drifting from Yagami's lips indicated he was doing well enough, while also filling Kaiba with excitement that throbbed painfully in his own groin. As he continued to diligently suck the other young man off, Kaiba took hold of his own erection and began squeezing and stroking the shaft, his hand sliding easily along the wet flesh.

With fingers wrapped tightly around the swollen member, Kaiba's hand jerked back and forth roughly as low groans hummed in his throat from sweet friction and heat brought by his own hand. Kaiba grew lightheaded and started moving his hips to thrust into his hand, while sucking and slurping Yagami's hardening, swelling manhood faster. The other boy's voice was growing louder and more intense, and he clutched Kaiba's hair more tightly on the verge of an orgasm.

Light moaned and panted heavily as he reached the peak of pleasure. "I'm... I'm com-ahhh!"

Kaiba's eyes snapped open wide as a large load he was unprepared for shot out of Light's dick and filled his mouth until it squirted from his lips. Cum ran down from the corners of his mouth and dripped from his chin, while the rest went down his throat in a hot, salty stream. He pushed on Yagami's hips and pulled his head out of the other boy's grasp, desperately gasping for air.

Kaiba coughed and used the back of his hand to wipe away the stray cum from his mouth and chin. "Bastard!" he growled breathlessly. "Who said you could do that in my mouth?!"

Too caught up in orgasmic bliss to even respond, Light's breath came in heavy pants and his muscles quivered from the intense pleasure that had gripped him in the height of ecstasy. As he started coming down from the high of his climax, he looked down at Kaiba who then smirked up at him.

"Well, at least you really seemed to enjoy that, Yagami." Kaiba stated smugly.

"Light." the other boy corrected. "No need for formalities at this point. I think you can move on to a first name basis after sucking another guy's dick."

Kaiba chuckled and got to his feet again, his erection twitching and pulsing with excitement after being vigorously stroked to life. "Well, if you want to earn the right to call me 'Seto', I suggest you get to work."

Light took hold of Kaiba's hip with one hand while cupping his groin with the other, bringing his lips to the other boy's ear. "Don't worry, I'll definitely earn it..." he murmured in a seductive voice, rubbing his palm on the underside of Kaiba's erection while his fingers massaged and fondled his balls.

"Mm..." Kaiba licked his lips with a soft groan. "Prove it."

Light didn't waste the use of his mouth on words any longer, instead caressing Kaiba's neck with his lips as his hand wrapped around the throbbing erection, already hot and hard just from sucking him off. The hand on Kaiba's hip slid around to take hold of Kaiba's ass and grope it, while the other continued to stroke the twitching, swollen dick. He felt Kaiba's breath on his own neck quicken as it turned into soft panting, then the other boy's head came to rest in the crook of Light's neck, his arms encircling his partner's torso to hold their wet bodies against each other.

Light started moving his hand up and down faster and gave Kaiba's neck a playful bite, feeling the other boy's dick throb hard in response as a sexy groan escaped his lips. Light shuddered at the sound in his ear, feeling his own groin pulsing with renewed excitement. He tugged and jerked Kaiba's erection more roughly, creating friction and heat that had Kaiba panting and rocking his hips to thrust into Light's hand eagerly. Making the other boy so desperate and aroused brought Light a kind of thrill not even using the Death Note could give him.

Kaiba couldn't take anymore, he wanted to feel Light's mouth on his dick. He pulled back to look Light in the face. "How about showing me you can do more with that mouth than talk shit?"

Light just smirked confidently at the challenge and leaned in to give Kaiba's bloody lip a teasing flick of his tongue before getting down on his knees with his back to the wall. The hard, throbbing dick stood tall before his face, and Light couldn't help examining it for a moment. He gripped it and pumped his hand up and down the length, estimating eight inches - or possibly more - from base to head. Light wasn't sure of his own measurements, but Kaiba's were pretty satisfactory. He slid his tongue along the glans and over the tip, tasting the salty fluid already seeping out of the hole. Light swirled his tongue in circles around the top while stroking the shaft roughly. Even though it was his first time doing such a thing, the mechanics of the act itself were simple enough to figure out.

Wrapping his lips tightly around the head, Light began sliding Kaiba's erection deep into his mouth. A soft groan reached his ears and Light felt the other boy's hand on top of his head as fingers curled into his wet hair in a tight grip. The pain in his sore tongue didn't stop Light as he started moving his head back and forth slowly, going down as far as he could until he felt the head in his throat. Kaiba had done pretty well, but Light intended to do better.

The heat that swallowed his manhood drew a light moan from Kaiba and created a shudder that shook his frame. He rested one arm against the wall and leaned forward to rest his forehead against it, closing his eyes and concentrating on the wonderful feeling. As Light's head started moving faster, the stimulating sensation wrapped around his dick grew stronger, and the pleasure greater. His erection was still sensitive from being aggressively stroked just a short while ago, and soon Kaiba's soft groans were turning into moans as he clutched the hair on top of Light's head more tightly, guiding the other boy and making him go faster.

Kaiba opened his eyes again to look down and watch Light work. The lewd sight of the other boy sucking him off caused Kaiba's excitement to rise sharply, and he let out more intense moans with the heightening pleasure and arousal. His hot dick throbbed on the verge of an orgasm, but Kaiba tried to hold it back, wanting it to last longer. However, it was proving difficult to do with Light moving his head harder and faster, deep throating him with each thrust and increasing the suction until Kaiba felt like the other boy would suck the climax right out of him. He moaned and panted heavily, standing up straight again to watch Light's face as he thrust his hips into the other boy's mouth repeatedly.

"Ahh... I'm gonna come...!"

Finally unable to hold back anymore, Kaiba let out a sharp cry of ecstasy upon reaching his climax, then yanked Light's head back and released a large load all over the other boy's face. Thick, white cum splattered on his bangs and forehead, ran down the bridge of his nose, and dripped down his cheeks. Light kept one eye closed to keep Kaiba's fluids out, while the other narrowed sharply at him with an extremely displeased frown.

Kaiba grinned in delight at the delicious sight. "That's an awfully nice look for you." he mocked.

Light's frowning lips curled into a smug smile. "And that was an awfully fast orgasm, Seto..." he countered. "Did you enjoy my mouth that much?"

To further tease his partner, Light slipped his tongue out to the side to slowly lick up some of the salty cum, then draw his tongue back into his mouth. He grinned seductively up at Kaiba, still gripping the other boy's erection and feeling its pulse quicken with arousal.

Getting a light flush from the sight, Kaiba swallowed hard and tried to maintain his composure. "Don't get too cocky," he told the other boy indignantly. "Most of the work had been done for you by hand." he stated, then let out a quiet gasp of surprise.

Light squeezed the base of Kaiba's dick tightly. "Whatever you say..." he murmured, sounding unconvinced, and dragged his hand slowly up the shaft to the head, and causing a small amount of leftover cum to squeeze out.

Light stuck out his tongue to catch the dripping fluid, keeping his eyes locked on Kaiba's. He didn't particularly care for the taste, but he enjoyed the sight of the other boy getting flustered with arousal over him.

This time Kaiba couldn't maintain control of his urges. Taking hold of Light's head with both hands and pulling him to his feet again, he pressed their lips and bodies together tightly, ignoring the taste of his own cum as their tongues mingled together in their mouths. They grasped and embraced each other while making out passionately until their breath ran short and they had to break apart to breathe again.

Light pulled back breathing heavily. "I believe...this started out...as a competition." he said through his pants, then reached between them and grasped both of their erections, pressing them together.

The two boys separated enough to see between their bodies, but kept their hips close enough so their erections still touched. Light stroked up and down the lengths and both boys were silent while comparing.

Kaiba frowned, his eyebrow twitching slightly. _"You've got to be kidding me..."_ he thought unhappily to himself.

Light closed his eyes, smiling bitterly. _"Why am I not surprised?"_ His own thoughts echoed Kaiba's disappointment.

The two boys were roughly the same size. In other words, they were tied yet again.

While it was a little frustrating to have no one come out on top again, they weren't going to let it ruin the mood. Even while comparing themselves to each other, the feel of the two hot erections touching was enough to keep both boys aroused. Light's hand began sliding up and down the shafts again as he looked back up at Kaiba.

"No point in ending the fun over this." he said with a sly smile, rubbing his thumb over both heads.

Unable to disagree, Kaiba grabbed Light by the back of his head to pull him into another rough kiss, while taking hold of his firm, shapely ass with the other hand. Their tongues danced and swirled around each other, while their voices changed from muffled to clear as their mouths separated for breath then closed on each other again and again in the aggressive kiss. Kaiba then gripped Light's ass with both hands to grope and squeeze it in a firm grip, holding their lower bodies together more tightly. Light made a muffled groan in Kaiba's mouth and his hips thrust forward into his partner's to rub their groins together harder, both boys' longing and desperation for more pleasure growing to new heights.

After a few moments of making out, Light suddenly grabbed Kaiba and quickly brought the other boy down to the floor, making him land on his back beneath the running water with Light on top of him. The falling water drenched them once again, but wasn't enough to cool the heat of desire burning in their bodies. Light moved his hips in a steady rocking motion, making their wet dicks rub and slide together between them.

Kaiba's hands firmly grabbed Light's ass and pulled his hips down harder, increasing the pressure on their throbbing erections and creating greater friction. Light moaned and rested his head in the crook of Kaiba's neck, panting heavily and starting to move faster. He could feel Kaiba pushing up and moving his own hips along with him, the other boy's sweet voice matching his own in ecstasy and pleasure.

Even though they had both achieved orgasms, it hadn't been enough to satisfy their lust yet. It only made them want more. Together, the two boys writhed and squirmed on the wet shower floor in a desperate endeavor to achieve orgasmic bliss once again.

Light pushed himself up on one hand, using the other to take hold of both erections, then began stroking both at the same time while continuing to thrust and grind with his hips. Kaiba pushed up with his pelvis repeatedly while gripping the other boy's back, digging his nails into the wet flesh. Light's hand started working faster, the pleasure in his groin far surpassing his pain.

The feeling of one hard, hot erection throbbing and rubbing against the other brought them to greater heights of excitement, and encouraged the gradually approaching climaxes. Their voices continued to grow in volume and intensity, echoing throughout the small, tiled space. Both boys were moaning and moving their hips with greater speed and force on the verge of orgasms, letting their voices out freely.

Suddenly, Ryuk appeared in the entrance to the showers. _"Oi, Light, what's-?"_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kaiba moaned.

"M-me too!" Light responded breathlessly.

The expressionless Ryuk paused in the entryway and stared unflinchingly at the sight before him. Without a word, he slowly turned around, then walked away again.

Both boys moaned and cried out upon achieving their climaxes at the same time, releasing their loads together, the combined fluid landing on Kaiba's stomach. Light collapsed on top of the other boy in breathless exhaustion, and the two laid in silence while waiting to regain their breath and senses. When the bell to end their lunch period rang, neither boy moved.

"We'll be late." Light muttered, not very concerned.

Kaiba huffed under his partner's weight. "Big deal. It's not like we actually need to be taught any of this low level drivel anyway."

Light couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps the reason why he could stomach being touched and kissed by this person was because they were actually kind of alike after all. Though he hated to admit it, the experience with Kaiba had been amazingly satisfying, and brought a thrill Light hadn't felt since he first started using the Death Note to begin the creation of his Utopia. He wouldn't mind feeling that touch and those lips again. And maybe even taking the experience a bit further next time.

"So, Seto," Light pushed himself up and sat next to Kaiba. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and glanced over at the other boy. "Work, of course." he answered flatly. "My company doesn't run itself, you know."

Letting his hand find its way to Kaiba's thigh, Light rubbed it up and down the length suggestively. "How about you clear your schedule and make some free time?"

Kaiba sat up and stared at the other boy. "For what?" he questioned in uncertainty.

For a genius, Kaiba was also somewhat oblivious. Light couldn't help smiling in amusement. "For...'hanging out'." he replied, emphasizing the last part by rubbing the other boy's inner thigh teasingly close to his groin.

Realization dawned on Kaiba, and he smiled wryly. "I suppose I can move some things around... But I get to pick where we go."

Light shrugged and climbed to his feet. "Fine, as long as it ends in a nice way."

Kaiba got up as well and stood beneath the shower head to rinse himself off. "Don't worry, it will." he assured.

After cleaning up, Light retrieved his towel from where he had left it and began to exit the shower room, stopping in the entrance to look over his shoulder. "Then I look forward to it." he said in a smooth voice before leaving.

Kaiba cleaned himself up for the second time, this time of a large amount of cum, instead of sweat and blood. He was surprised to find he hadn't been disgusted by another person's touch, or even their bodily fluid. It was the first time he ever felt the allure of sexual desire in any way. He certainly hadn't hated it, and was even willing to do it again.

Now Kaiba found himself looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

That weekend, Light and Kaiba met up as promised, and were now in a restaurant of Kaiba's choosing. Light shifted uncomfortably in his chair, as he had done every now and then since the time they arrived, though it wasn't the chair itself that was making him uncomfortable. He felt awkward and out of place in their current surroundings, though Kaiba seemed entirely at ease and in his element here, and continued eating with no trouble. Letting out a quiet sigh, Light glanced around the restaurant they were in once again, still feeling awed by its splendor.

The lights in the building were dim, provided solely by multiple crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. Each table was provided with its own lamp in the center, meant for additional lighting, and the air was filled with the quiet conversation of rich patrons, dressed in fine clothes and jewelry the likes of which Light had only seen celebrities, or the very wealthy, wear on TV and in magazines. A light melody drifted on the air, played by a live band consisting of a pianist and a few string instrumentalists. Just about every item on the menu seemed to be imported, and was ridiculously priced in Light's opinion, but Kaiba had thought nothing of the prices himself, even though he was the one generously covering the bill.

This was definitely not a scene Light was used to.

After a while, Light cleared his throat and leaned forward. "When you said we weren't going anywhere 'too fancy', I thought you actually meant it." he said in a quiet voice, though it wasn't necessary to speak quietly, since they had a private booth thanks to Kaiba's wealth and status.

Kaiba casually picked a chunk of lobster meat from the shell, not even bothering to look up at Light. "What, this place? It's no big deal." he stated before taking a bite.

Light's eyebrow twitched and his mouth quirked into a crooked smile. _"Leave it to a millionaire to think a fancy restaurant like this is no big deal..."_ he thought bitterly to himself.

"I suppose being rich may affect my view though," Kaiba added as he used his napkin on his mouth, concealing a mischievous smirk. "Just as being middle class can affect yours."

Even though they had shared a moment of 'intimacy' earlier that week, the mocking and challenges hadn't ended in the least. It helped keep things more entertaining.

Light frowned irritably at the jab, then he faked a smile while cutting into his steak. "Well, owning a company affords you certain privileges, I suppose." He then brought the fork to his mouth and paused. "Even if you're just picking up where the former owner left off..." he continued with a hint of sarcasm before putting the food in his mouth.

Kaiba frowned in agitation at the not so subtle remark, then simply broke a claw off of his lobster. "Actually, the company began thriving more under my ownership. Productivity in the first couple of months after my takeover increased by 69%, just as a start."

Light lifted his drink. "69, huh? That's a nice number..." he commented, then brought the glass to his lips and took a slow sip while meeting Kaiba's eyes over the rim, a playful look reflected in his own.

That not so subtle remark brought on a considerably different feeling from the last one, and Kaiba felt his face getting hot for a different reason. Clearing his throat lightly, he quickly looked back down at the table and picked up the silver cracker used for cracking lobster claws. "Yes, well, it's not impossible to be successful at a young age, after all."

He tried changing the theme of the conversation quickly, before it caused an inconvenient state for a public place. After all, they hadn't done anything since the first time, and his lust had been building all week.

"Oh yes, quite impressive." Light remarked, cutting off another piece of his steak. "Even if you only inherited it from your father's death."

The last part made Kaiba freeze, his hands tightening on the claw and nutcracker as his body grew tense with anger.

Taking in a quiet breath, he then slipped the claw into the cracker, maintaining his calm demeanor. "Actually, I gained control of the company before Gozaburo's death." he explained, starting to squeeze the claw. "I stole it right out from under him by winning over his own partners, and turning them against him with my more superior business skills. He was shocked, naturally, but still congratulated me on defeating him..."

Kaiba then flashed Light a wicked smirk. "Right before he leapt out the window to his death."

A loud, snapping crunch pierced the air as the claw was crushed beneath the weight of Kaiba's grip.

Light gulped hard in wide eyed shock, nearly choking on his food. He brought his napkin to his mouth and coughed into it a couple of times, his eyes cast downward on the table. He had been aware that Kaiba Gozaburo had died, but the details on how were never fully revealed. It was only referred to as an 'unfortunate accident'. Light never would have guessed suicide. Especially a suicide brought about by his own heir. And the way Kaiba spoke of the man's death so casually, as if he were actually proud of causing it, was almost disturbing, even to Light.

"I know what you're thinking." Kaiba suddenly spoke up again.

Light glanced back up at Kaiba, who had a dark look on his face as he stared at the lobster claw he had crushed. "Before I took over KaibaCorp, it was used to produce dangerous and powerful military weapons." he explained, a hint of disgust in his voice. "Gozaburo sold weapons of mass destruction to warring countries, even going so far as to sell weapons to both sides of the fight in order to increase profit. His only desire was to have power and wealth, even if it meant the death of thousands of innocent people."

Light's eyes narrowed, a deep frown crossing his face. He wasn't entirely sure where Kaiba was going with this, but continued to listen in silence.

Kaiba sat back with his arms folded and crossed his legs. "When I was younger, I invented a virtual software system meant to revolutionize the world of gaming, but Gozaburo had other ideas for it. He intended to use it for war purposes in order to sell more weapons and gain more power and control. Worst of all, as his heir, he expected _me_ to continue his legacy when I inherited the company. To continue the senseless cycle of corruption and murder for the sake of profit. I wouldn't allow it, so I did the only thing I could do to stop him: I collaborated with his allies to gain control of KaibaCorp and dragged Gozaburo down from power. I then immediately halted all production and sales of weapons, and made the transition from military company to gaming company."

Light was taken aback with surprise at the confession. He now had a better understanding of Kaiba, as well as his actions. "I see..." he murmured thoughtfully. "Did you know he would do it? End his life, I mean."

Kaiba closed his eyes with a humorless chuckle. "Losing is a fate worse than death. That was what Gozaburo himself taught me. I strongly suspected he'd choose not to live with the shame of defeat."

He then reopened his eyes with a nonchalant shrug. "But what can I say? People like him have no place in my world. He's better off dead than in my way. Without him to stop me, I was finally able to create products that better served people instead of dealing death."

Light was actually impressed with Kaiba's method of using death to get rid of a villain, effectively eliminating future victims of his dark deeds. Maybe it wasn't entirely the same, but it was similar to Light's plan to rid the world of criminals, and create a Utopia free of suffering brought on by others' acts of cruelty. Light hadn't known about the actions of Kaiba Gozaburo, so if Kaiba hadn't disposed of the tyrant himself, he may not have been able to use the Death Note in order to rid the world of him.

Perhaps this boy was a worthy partner for him after all.

"So, Seto..."

Kaiba had been absentmindedly poking at his food, and gave a slight start at suddenly being addressed. He looked up at Light, who smiled at him with a playful look. "This place has gotten boring," he said, pushing his plate aside. "Why don't we go somewhere else for fun?"

Kaiba mirrored Light's playful expression, grateful for the change in topic. "And what did you have in mind, exactly?" he asked innocently, knowing full well what the other boy meant.

Light leaned forward, looking into Kaiba's eyes. "Well, my house is empty right now, and no one will be back for a few hours." His tone then turned seductive. "What do you say we continue 'hanging out' over there?"

The other boy's words already had Kaiba feeling excited as he grinned. "I say, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Back at the Yagami residence, Ryuk laid on his side in Light's bed with one knee bent and his head propped up on his hand, looking down at a comic book in front of him and snickering at its contents. He turned the page and continued reading, when suddenly he heard a noise outside the door to Light's room. Just as Ryuk turned his head to look over his shoulder, the door burst open and Light and Kaiba stumbled in making out aggressively.

Light kicked the door shut behind them and yanked Kaiba's coat down his arms to remove it, while the other boy ripped open his buttoned shirt, popping all the buttons off in the process. As the two of them made their way to the bed, a startled Ryuk leapt into the air out of the way just before they collapsed together where he had been lying, with Kaiba on top. The Shinigami hovered near the ceiling while the boys continued making out below and undressing until they were only in their pants.

 _"What in the HELL is going on here?!"_ Ryuk blurted out, bewildered by what was happening.

He received no response, not even from Light, who had to know he was there and heard his voice.

Finally breaking out of the kiss, Kaiba gave Light's neck a couple of kisses before murmuring into his ear. "Do you have anything we can use for lube?" he asked breathlessly.

Light nodded, trying to catch his own breath. "There's some Vaseline in the bathroom." he answered.

"That should be good enough." Kaiba said while sitting up. "It should at least make it easier for you to take in the beginning."

Light grew tense and stared up at Kaiba. "Easier for _me_? Isn't it supposed to be for _you_?" he asked, getting a bad feeling.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, then quickly separated as Kaiba climbed off the bed and Light sat up. They continued to stare at one another in stunned silence before Kaiba finally spoke up. "Wait, you don't really think _you're_ going to be the one on top, do you?"

Light glared heatedly at Kaiba. "Well, I sure as hell won't be the one getting _my_ ass stuffed." he returned.

The topic of 'roles' hadn't come up until that moment, and now they had hit a wall. In order to have sex, one of them would have to submit to the other and be the bottom. Neither boy seemed willing to volunteer for the job, and both were too proud to not be the one on top.

Kaiba folded his arms with an arrogant look on his face. "Well, I'm a company president and rich. There are always people beneath me. Naturally, I belong on top." he stated pridefully.

Light scowled angrily, pissed at the other boy's narcissism. "And I've always been on top ever since I was a child. I've been a prodigy since I started school! You only got where you are because of your rich kid education and inheritance. I earned what I have through my own efforts and natural intelligence!"

"For your information, I was a child prodigy before being adopted!" Kaiba shot back. "It wasn't because of my strict education under Gozaburo!"

The two boys glowered at each other for another moment of silence, both trying to figure out how to resolve the situation.

Finally, Light stood with a sigh and walked over to his desk where he plopped down in his chair, and Kaiba took a seat on the edge of the bed. Light sat with the chair turned to face the bed and thought hard on the decision he was about to make. Perhaps there was a way to convince Kaiba, but it would be a risky gamble.

While lost in thought, the contemplative young man almost didn't notice Ryuk come up beside him, having witnessed the exchange between the boys. _"Why not 'coerce' him like you do with criminals?"_ he offered jokingly. _"It's not like you care about that guy, right? So it's fine if he does you a favor before having an 'accident'."_

Light didn't respond, but Ryuk had unknowingly helped him to make up his mind. He looked at Kaiba, who was leaning back on one hand and looking at his nails on the other, seeming very bored now that the action had died down.

Light leaned forward with his arms on his legs and narrowed his eyes at Kaiba, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "So, you think you should be on top because you have more 'power', correct?"

Kaiba glanced up at Light. "Of course." he answered immediately, as if it were obvious.

"What if I were the one with the greater power?"

Kaiba's eyebrows rose, and he suddenly felt intrigued by the other boy's question. "Oh? And how is it you're more powerful than me?"

Closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair again, Light smiled conceitedly with a chuckle. "Simple. It's because..." He opened his eyes and they flashed with a deep red gleam. "I have the power of God."

A moment of stifling silence passed between the two of them as Light waited for his words to register with Kaiba, who merely stared at him blankly.

"So do I. It's called 'money'." Kaiba responded with a straight face.

Light's face fell and he blinked a couple of times. "What? N-no, I-"

Kaiba held up his hand and ticked off his list using his fingers. "I can buy anything I want, control who I want, bend the rules how I want, get away with what I want, and no one will dare defy me for fear of the consequences they will suffer at the hands of my well-funded wrath. If that's not the power of God, then I don't know what is."

Light could only stare dumbfounded at Kaiba as Ryuk let out a loud cackle. _"He's got you there, Light."_

Of course Light didn't respond to him. He merely glared in frustration at Kaiba for a moment, then turned in his chair to the trap drawer of his desk. He unlocked and opened it, then removed the fake diary inside. Kaiba watched in curious silence, and Ryuk stiffened as Light began disassembling a pen and taking out the ink reservoir.

 _"Oi, Light, you're not really about to do what I think you are, are you?"_ the Reaper asked, sounding apprehensive.

Again, Light ignored the Shinigami as he inserted the ink reservoir of the pen into a hidden hole beneath the drawer, and lifted the fake bottom. After removing the bottom and revealing the hidden compartment, Light lifted the Death Note from its hiding place and turned back to Kaiba.

 _"You are..."_ Ryuk muttered with a sigh.

Light held up the notebook for Kaiba to see. "This gives me the power of God, and control over life and death." he stated, his superior side returning.

The expression on Kaiba's face was hard to place as his eyes moved from Light, to the notebook, then back to Light. It was as if he was confused, disbelieving, and annoyed all at the same time.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he finally asked. "Because I hardly find it amusing."

Light chuckled smugly. "It's no joke. You see..." He flashed a wicked grin at Kaiba. "I...am Kira."

 _"Oi, Light! What are you doing?"_ Ryuk asked in what almost sounded like alarm.

Kaiba just stared at the young man impassively. "You're admitting to being some kind of 'supernatural' serial killer?" he asked incredulously. "Are you _sure_ you're a genius?"

The grin on Light's face didn't waver this time. He merely leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs while resting the notebook and his hands in his lap. "I have no concerns in admitting this to you, because I know you won't say anything." he stated calmly.

Kaiba was mildly surprised, but also curious. "Oh, and why is that?" he asked, interested in where this was going.

"Because you're too much like me." Light responded confidently.

Kaiba's face grew serious as he stared at Light in silence, seeming to be contemplating his words while Light continued with his explanation. "You hate corruption, don't you?" he asked, gazing into Kaiba's eyes. "The strong taking advantage of the weak, the wealthy prospering while the underprivileged suffer, the powerful abusing their authority and spreading misery for their own gain. You despise such actions. Otherwise, you wouldn't have defeated Kaiba Gozaburo." he stated, certain in his analysis of the other boy.

There was a visible flash of surprise in Kaiba's eyes before he quickly averted his gaze. He frowned in discomfort and folded his arms, almost looking as if he were sulking. Perhaps he was embarrassed to have it known that he had a bit of a 'noble' side to him. Small, though it was.

"Y-yeah, so?" Kaiba finally asked. "What does that have to do with anything? Just because Kira targets the bad guys and rids the world of trash, that means I wouldn't tell anyone if I found out his true identity?"

He then glanced back at Light with a stern look upon his face. "Not that it matters, though. You don't have any proof that you are this 'Kira'. You're just trying to mask the fact that you're powerless compared to me."

Ryuk bent down by Light's head. _"Are you sure you want to tell him all of this, Light? Isn't the point of a secret identity to keep your identity, you know, secret?"_

"It's fine, I know exactly what I'm doing." Light responded, not taking his eyes off of Kaiba.

Kaiba furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's fine?" he asked, starting to seriously question Light's mental state.

Without answering, Light stood and walked over to Kaiba carrying the notebook. "Did you know that Kira is able to influence the actions of people he kills before they die?"

A look of scrutiny replaced the look of confusion on Kaiba's face. "That ridiculous. I've never heard of such a thing." he responded incredulously.

"Because it's being kept secret from the public." Light explained. "Only investigators, like my father, who are working on the case know, but I know because it's my own doing. Because it's my power."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes with a weary sigh. "Fine. Explain how your magical notebook of death works." he muttered with a wave of his other hand, deciding to humor the other boy for now.

Light merely smirked and held the notebook out to him. "It's called 'Death Note'. If you write a person's name in it they will die within moments of a heart attack. If that's not creative enough for you though, you can write out the person's final actions or fate before death. As long as it does not cause the unintended death of another person who isn't meant to die, it will happen exactly as written."

Hesitating for a moment while staring at the object being presented to him, Kaiba took the notebook then flipped through it as he listened to Light. He stood and began wandering around the room some, intently focused as he examined the note.

It was so plain and normal-looking. Hardly fitting for the role of a supernatural 'instrument of death'. There was some writing in the cover stating how to use it and its rules, though Kaiba just barely glanced over them. The rest was full of pages with various names written on them, some he recognized as having been reported Kira victims. There were even several entries that included actions the person was to take before death, including something along the lines of writing a suicide note, then taking their own life. It was all somewhat morbid, but hardly proof.

Maybe this guy was one of those geniuses who was also screwed up in the head.

"This doesn't prove anything except you like to write dead peoples' names in some notebook, shadow a serial killer, and have some kind of God complex." Kaiba said without looking up.

Ryuk snickered. _"Heh, you didn't think it'd be that easy to convince him, did you?"_ he asked in amusement.

Light was about to answer, but Kaiba's sudden shout interrupted him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Light and Ryuk both looked in Kaiba's direction just in time to see the Death Note flying through the air to smack Ryuk in the face cover first, sticking to it for a second before dropping to the ground.

Ryuk, however, didn't so much as flinch. _"Oh, right. I forgot he'd be able to see me after touching the Death Note."_ he said absentmindedly.

Kaiba's eyes were wide and furious. "What the hell is this, some kind of joke?!" he snapped. "Was this some sort of plan? You had this guy in a lame costume hiding in here the whole time, despite the fact we were going to have sex? Are you trying to make a fool out of me, Yagami?!"

 _"Lame...costume...?"_ Ryuk repeated, dumbfounded.

Light only smiled in amusement at the situation. "I suppose I should introduce you. This is Ryuk, the naughty Shinigami who owns the Death Note."

Ryuk looked at Light. _"Oi, oi! What's this 'naughty' business?"_ he asked defensively.

"Is it customary for a bored Shinigami to drop a Death Note into the human realm, just to see what a human would do with it out of curiosity?" Light asked with a wry smile.

Ryuk paused for a moment before answering. _"...point taken."_ he muttered in defeat.

"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba scowled, having had enough of this nonsense. "You expect me to buy all this bullshit? That some 'magic notebook' and a beanstalk with a cheesy mask and costume give you the power of God? There's no way any of this is real!"

Ryuk frowned, obviously not happy with the insults, and stood up straight to his full height until he was towering over both boys. He walked up slowly to Kaiba as the other boy watched him without moving, then leaned down to get in Kaiba's face, bearing his sharp teeth with a wide grin. " _Real enough for you?"_ he asked in a low, menacing voice.

Kaiba stared at him completely unconcerned, seeming almost curious. "Hm..."

He examined the creature's face intently for a moment, then reached up with both hands. Ryuk's grin faded and he froze in place, unsure of what to do. Kaiba suddenly took hold of Ryuk's cheeks and shoved both thumbs into the corners of the Shinigami's mouth then yanked outward, stretching his face.

"For a cheesy-looking mask, it sure stays in place pretty well." he said with a grunt of effort.

 _"Gah!"_ Ryuk let out a shout and began flailing his arms wildly and stomping his feet as Kaiba pulled and stretched his face in different directions, trying to remove it.

 _"Ow ow ow ow! Wha arr ooh 'ooing (What are you doing)?!"_ he shouted incoherently, then finally managed to yank his face out of Kaiba's grasp. Ryuk quickly backed away while rubbing his sore cheeks and looked at Light. _"Oi, Light! What the hell do you see in this guy? He's nuts! I know Shinigami less frightening than him!"_

Light had returned to sitting at his desk and merely watched the exchange with a small smile on his face. He had picked the Death Note up off the floor and it now sat opened to a blank page on top of the desk. "How about I prove the Death Note's power to you?" he suddenly offered.

Both Ryuk and Kaiba seemed surprised, then Ryuk huffed irritably, still rubbing his cheeks. _"I say you use it on him. That should be proof enough..."_ he grumbled.

Light kept his eyes on Kaiba, awaiting his answer. The other boy finally sighed and folded his arms. "Fine, prove to me the power of your 'magic notebook of death'." he relented in a bored, sarcastic tone.

Light crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, resting his arms on the arm rests. "Very well. But first, tell me, Seto, is there any person in particular that you despise?"

A dark scowl crossed Kaiba's face and he narrowed his eyes at Light. "Mutou Yugi..." he sneered, his voice a harsh growl. "A student from my old school and my nemesis. That boy dared to defeat me in a Duel Monsters duel! He made a fool of me and ruined my reputation as the best duelist! Then that pest had the nerve to preach to me about bullshit such as 'friendship', and 'the Heart of the Cards'! I absolutely will not forgive him! Someday I'll have my revenge and defeat him! I'll win back my status as the best Duel Monsters duelist and regain my pride!"

The furious Kaiba held up a clenched fist, trembling with his rage. "He will never escape my wrath until I crush him, and his so called 'Heart of the Cards'! Then the world will once again know that _I_ am champion of Duel Monsters!"

There was a tense moment of awkward silence in the room after Kaiba's rant, which stretched on for several seconds.

 _"A kids' card game? That's it? Is this guy serious?"_ Ryuk finally muttered in disbelief.

Kaiba's scowling face turned red with anger. "Be quiet or I'll rip your head off along with that cheap, ugly mask!" he snapped.

 _"I'll eat your soul for breakfast, you spoiled brat!"_ Ryuk shot back.

"Freak!"

_"Asshole!"_

While the other two exchanged words, Light began writing in the notebook on his desk, having gathered enough information from Kaiba's rant to come up with an idea. Once he was finished writing, he picked up the notebook and turned in the chair to hold it out to Kaiba. The other boy glanced at it then Light, wearing a look of doubt, before heaving a sigh and walking over to take the notebook. He then began reading the passage Light had written out loud.

"After being challenged to a rematch in Duel Monsters by Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yugi will play poorly and lose the duel. Afterwards, Yugi will be extremely distraught over his loss, and on his way home will be too distracted at a crosswalk to notice that the light is red. Yugi will then be hit by a car that can't stop or avoid him in time. He will die upon impact."

Kaiba stared at the notebook in silence, re-reading the entry a couple more times.

Finally, he scoffed and tossed it back to Light, who caught it. "Cute, but I'm not buying it." he said. "Just because you wrote it in your 'magic notebook' doesn't mean it'll happen."

"Prove it." Light challenged, setting the notebook aside. "Challenge him. Defeat him. Then let him wander off to his death, with despair and defeat the last things on his mind."

At those words, Kaiba swallowed roughly, unsure of why he suddenly felt anxious. There was no way it was true. It was foolish to even entertain such a ridiculous notion. But then what was this guy really planning? Light had to have some kind of trick up his sleeve, since he couldn't possibly have the power to kill someone. Kaiba had to admit, he was a bit curious. Perhaps he would play along after all.

"Alright, fine." Kaiba finally agreed. "I'll challenge Yugi this Saturday after school. Then, when I _do_ defeat him and he _doesn't_ die, I get to be on top, right where I belong."

Light paused, considering the other boy's terms. "Are you sure you're fine with it? You'll be letting that boy die."

Kaiba frowned and remained quiet for a moment, mulling the thought over in his head. Finally he huffed and put a hand on his hip. "It doesn't matter, because it's not going to happen."

Light merely smiled, though it was a chilling one. "Very well. Should you change your mind, though, I can cancel the effect of the notebook and prevent the death from happening. But if you wait too long...that boy will be doomed."

Ryuk finally spoke up, after having remained silent the whole time. _"Oi, Light, you don't-"_

"However," Light continued, cutting Ryuk off. "If you do choose to change your mind, you'll be admitting defeat to me. Then I get to be the one on top."

Kaiba extended his hand, an arrogant smile on his face. "Fine, it's a deal."

Light took Kaiba's hand, his face a mirror of Kaiba's own confident expression. "Deal."

Suddenly, Kaiba's grip on Light's hand grew tighter. "I don't know about you..." he said, grinning mischievously. "But at least my mood hasn't been killed by your magic notebook."

With that statement, he pulled Light forward then grabbed him behind the head and pressed their lips together. The other boy eagerly returned the kiss while backing Kaiba up until he reached the bed then fell back, pulling Light down with him. They made out aggressively, their half-naked bodies pressing into each other with desperate longing.

Ryuk was caught off guard by the sudden change in atmosphere and behavior. _"O-oi, are you guys serious...?"_ he asked, bewildered.

Neither boy responded, too preoccupied to pay attention to him anymore. They rolled on the bed to put Kaiba on top, and he began roughly undoing Light's pants while kissing and sucking on his neck.

Fearing further trauma if he stayed any longer, Ryuk began slowly backing away to the wall. _"I'll just...go now..."_ he murmured, before phasing through the wall and out of the house.

Kaiba loosened Light's pants then began pulling them down along with his underwear while Light lifted his hips, allowing Kaiba to pull them off all the way, and release his rock hard erection. He pushed Light's legs open to expose his groin, then leaned forward to run his warm tongue along the underside of the shaft slowly. The now naked Light propped himself up on his elbows and watched Kaiba with hungry eyes, running his tongue over his smiling lips.

Kaiba spread Light's legs even wider to give himself a full view of the other boy's nether regions. The swollen, throbbing dick and tight, pink asshole filled Kaiba with lust-fueled eagerness as his own erection ached with the heat of desire in his pants. He kissed the shaft teasingly softly and suckled the skin, while his thumbs lightly stroked Light's inner thighs. The muscles in the other boy's legs trembled from Kaiba's touch, as his tongue dragged slowly along the throbbing manhood then flicked off the head.

Taking hold of the base, Kaiba began licking and sucking on the tip, tasting the salty fluid that was already leaking out. A soft groan followed when he slid the thick, hard erection deep into his mouth with his lips gripping the shaft. Kaiba felt Light's fingers nestle in his hair as he started moving his head up and down in a steady rhythm, drawing more sexy, lewd noises from his partner. The arousing sounds created shivers down Kaiba's spine, and his free hand made its way to his own groin, where he groped the hot bulge through his pants to stimulate it. He slurped and sucked on Light's dick with greater vigor while fondling his own roughly through the material, a low groan rumbling in his throat and muffled by the thick erection filling his mouth.

Light's chest heaved with his heavy breathing and moaning while gripped in a state of sexual thrill, as he looked down upon Kaiba servicing him so eagerly. He was still propped up on one elbow, giving him a good view of the scene, and grinned when he saw Kaiba's other hand working his own erection while sucking him off.

"Getting impatient, Seto?" he asked teasingly. "Does sucking my dick get you that excited?"

Kaiba lifted his eyes to meet Light's, and slowly pulled his head up to remove the pulsing erection from his mouth with a wet, sucking sound. "It's merely the anticipation of having you repay the favor," he responded amorously. "But I'm already this hard, so..."

Kaiba sat back on his knees to undo his pants and remove them, then tossed them aside before crawling over Light, making the other boy lie back while Kaiba hovered over him. "Since I'm too impatient, we'll just have to satisfy each other at the same time..."

Kaiba turned around over Light to position himself facing Light's erection while his own hung over the other boy's face. He took hold of Light's dick again and stroked the shaft while looking below himself towards Light. "You said 69 is a nice number, right?" he asked, rubbing his thumb around on the wet head of Light's throbbing member.

"Mm..." Light licked his lips with a grin. "I certainly did..." he agreed, then lifted his head and gave Kaiba's erection a long, slow lick.

The hot, wet tongue that slid along his aching manhood made Kaiba shudder with a light moan. He then wrapped his lips around Light's dick head and started going down on the wet erection again, able to take it deeper than before because of the position. Starting to move his head slowly, he took hold of Light's balls with his free hand and began fondling and playing with them at the same time.

After doing a little research in the oral sex category, Kaiba planned on being better than before with the techniques he had learned. Even though the two of them were being 'intimate' now, that didn't exactly mean their rivalry was over. He still planned on being more skilled than Light at everything, and that included making his partner come first.

The lightheaded haziness from sexual excitement was overtaking Light's senses at the sensational feeling of Kaiba swallowing his erection almost whole. Not wanting to be shown up, however, he wrapped a hand around Kaiba's dick and stroked it while licking and sucking on the other boy's scrotum. Light pulled one of Kaiba's balls into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, drawing a low groan from his partner. He began pumping the shaft more swiftly, squeezing and stroking the solid, pulsing member while switching out the testicle in his mouth for the other one. He licked and noisily sucked on the sack in his mouth a little harder until it prompted more sounds of pleasure from Kaiba, enjoying how wonderful they felt on his own erection.

A vibrating hum from Kaiba's moan trembled on Light's manhood and made his body shudder while creating jolts of arousal that seemed to push him a little closer to the finish he didn't want to reach just yet. Taking hold of Kaiba's hip with his free hand, he made the other boy lift himself to dangle the erection just over his face. With it now in a more convenient position, Light took the head into his mouth, then let the rest slide in slowly. He kept his head tilted back while Kaiba's dick slid in deep until it reached the back of his throat.

Another low moan hummed in Kaiba's throat as he was taken deeply into Light's mouth, and he began thrusting his head roughly while sucking the other boy's dick harder. The sensation engulfing his manhood felt more incredible than before when taken from this angle, and he feared it would bring his climax sooner than he brought Light's. Not wanting to lose, Kaiba doubled his efforts and went down deeper than before, taking the erection as far as he could while working his tongue on the shaft and squeezing his lips around it tightly. As he increased his speed, he could feel the vibrations of Light's voice on his own dick as the other boy moaned and squirmed beneath him. Light reached up around Kaiba's hips to grip his ass firmly and began squeezing and groping it.

A sudden slap on his ass startled Kaiba and he inhaled sharply through his nose, jerking his hips forward unintentionally and driving his erection deeper into Light's mouth. The other boy arched in response and made a choking noise as Kaiba's dick penetrated his throat more deeply. The amazing feeling of his manhood suddenly buried all the way inside Light's mouth and throat took Kaiba by surprise, and made him shudder with a muffled moan. The tight, contracting muscles of the other boy's throat squeezed and massaged his erection, creating an intense pleasure that drove away what was left of Kaiba's senses. He began thrusting his hips while moving his head up and down faster on Light's dick, no longer able to control himself in the high of ecstasy.

Light writhed and struggled to breathe beneath Kaiba as the other boy forced him to deep throat his dick while still continuing to suck him off. The playful slap had only been intended to tease his partner, but it had just backfired considerably. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Kaiba's hips helplessly while gradually becoming absorbed by suffocation combined with extreme pleasure. It was getting difficult to breathe, but it was getting even more difficult to think. Light was starting to feel too good to stop now as his mind started going blank, wrapped in a haze of sexual thrill.

The muscles in Light's body grew tight all over as a powerful orgasm slowly began to peak. He arched his back letting out a string of muffled moans at the climbing feeling in his groin, until a burst of pleasure left him spasming and twitching while the climax's effect seemed to spread throughout his crotch and lower body. After several seconds trapped in mind-numbing euphoria, Light's body went limp and he felt almost ready to pass out, when Kaiba, still inside his mouth, finally let out a loud moan and released his hot, salty load down Light's throat, making the young man gag.

As soon as Kaiba pulled out, Light gasped deeply for much needed air while the tremors traveling through his body slowly began to dissipate. Light was dazed and somewhat senseless from the massive climax that caused his mind to go blank while still coming down from the orgasmic high. It had felt surprisingly incredible despite the discomfort of not being able to breathe.

Had it been the lack of oxygen to his brain which caused the intense pleasure? Light wasn't sure if that had been the sex act known as 'erotic asphyxiation' exactly, but it had made for an impressive orgasm.

The taste of Light's climax still lingered in Kaiba's mouth as he lifted himself off the other boy on shaky arms and fell over onto his back next to him. He had been so absorbed by his own orgasm's approach that he'd forgotten to pull up before Light came, forcing him to gulp down the large, hot load that filled his mouth. While waiting for his senses to fully return, his relaxation was disturbed when Light's leg bumped him a bit roughly.

"You nearly suffocated me." Light grumbled angrily, still somewhat breathless.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "You're fine, aren't you? Quit complaining." he responded, getting comfortable once more.

They spent several moments recovering, neither speaking nor looking at each other. Their spent bodies were damp with sweat, and soon their skin was prickling with goosebumps in the cool air.

Finally, Kaiba spoke up without opening his eyes. "That was fun and all, but I could use a bath now." he mumbled. "Make sure it's not too hot. And add bath salts, if you even have any."

Light quickly opened his eyes and sat up to look at Kaiba. "You're not seriously suggesting I go prepare a bath for you?" he asked in disbelief.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Kaiba's lips as he opened one eye to glance at Light. "Well, you don't expect me to make it myself, do you?"

With a quiet, annoyed sigh, Light turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "Forget it, I'm not your servant." he said before standing up and going to his closet to get a new set of clothes, no longer able to use the shirt Kaiba ruined. "You can take a shower with me. There's enough room for both of us."

"Fine." the other boy grumbled, as if it were such an inconvenience.

He climbed out of bed and stretched while glancing around the room. "Oh, did we scare the beanstalk off?" he asked.

Light looked over at Kaiba in confusion. "Beanstalk...? Oh, you mean Ryuk."

Did this guy really just remember someone else had been in the room after what they had just done?

"I hope we traumatized that costumed weirdo. It'd serve him right." Kaiba muttered while picking up his discarded clothes from the floor.

"So, you still don't believe he's a real Shinigami?" Light asked with a small smile of amusement.

It's true Ryuk hadn't had his wings out, nor had he displayed any of his supernatural abilities in front of Kaiba. And the two of them had been a little too preoccupied at the moment he'd left the room, most likely by phasing through a solid surface as he often did. Light was quite curious as to how the other boy would react upon learning the truth.

Kaiba gave a derisive snort. "Real? Please. I've seen far better looking costumes at anime conventions!"

Opening his bedroom door and stepping out into the hall, Light glanced at Kaiba over his shoulder. "You're free to believe what you want." he stated coolly, before heading for the bathroom.

Kaiba paused momentarily, feeling a strange sense of foreboding at those words, then simply shook it off and followed Light down the hall to the bathroom. When the other boy flicked on the lights, Kaiba glanced around the medium-sized space containing an average-sized Japanese style tub, toilet, sink counter, and shower head installed in the wall next to the tub.

"Hmm."

Hearing the other boy's rather obnoxious-sounding hum, Light set his clothes down on the counter and looked over at Kaiba. "What?"

Kaiba shrugged casually, setting his own clothes down. "Nothing, I was just thinking how quaint your bathroom is."

Light looked around the room then back at Kaiba. "What do you mean? It's an average bathroom."

"Is this what the average is?" Kaiba asked with a teasing smirk. "My bathroom could comfortably fit several people at once."

Light snorted and made his way to the shower head then turned on the water, keeping his back to Kaiba. "I'm sure that comes in handy when you have all your friends come over." he countered with a sly grin.

Kaiba frowned irritably at the jab, but chose not to respond, simply walking up behind Light while the other boy adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature. As Light began rinsing himself off first, Kaiba's eyes drank in the sight of the other boy with his head tilted back, holding the shower head over his face while the water ran down his neck, shoulders, and back. Kaiba's eyes followed the trail as it spilled over the firm, shapely ass, and found his appetite rising anew.

Somehow he just couldn't get enough of this guy. Even though they had just achieved climaxes, he felt hungry for more.

After Light was good and wet all over, he grabbed a bar of soap to begin cleaning himself. Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around him from behind to caress his chest and stomach. A hot body pressed firmly against his back, an already erect member burying itself between his ass cheeks. Kaiba's hands playfully explored Light's wet flesh, teasing a nipple until it stiffened while the other hand glided down his abdomen, stopping just above his groin. The other boy's warm breath beat against Light's ear, causing him to shudder.

"How about a little help?" Kaiba asked in his deep, smooth voice.

The hands that slid along his skin and the erection pressed against him from behind created tingles of arousal in Light's groin that grew in intensity the more his partner played with him. Even though they had just fooled around only moments ago, his body was longing for more of that arrogant bastard. Light would have never thought his body would be so insatiable. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, not even bothering to resist his desire.

"Hm, I have a feeling your 'help' will lead to the need for more cleaning..." he answered, returning the shower head to its mount on the wall.

Kaiba chuckled and kissed the back of Light's neck a couple times before running his tongue over the nape, licking up the water on his partner's flesh. One hand continued to grope the other boy's chest, teasing and rubbing the erect nipple with his middle finger, while the other made its way down to Light's groin to take hold of the already hardening manhood. He began slowly pumping Light's wet dick, feeling it growing harder in his hand by the second. Kaiba rubbed his own hard erection against Light's ass from behind, sliding it up and down between the cheeks. After the mild stimulation brought his partner's manhood to life, he released it to purposely leave it unsatisfied, planning on having more fun first.

Taking the soap from Light, he brought both hands to the young man's chest and began rubbing the bar and his free hand around on the dripping skin to lather it up. A soapy film began spreading around Light's torso from Kaiba's hands gliding around his chest and stomach, moving teasingly close to the stiff erection, but never actually touching it. He wanted to make Light squirm and want him even more before granting him the satisfaction he craved.

A tortured groan escaped Light's lips at his partner's underhanded method of seduction. The rising heat and feeling of arousal in his dick grew stronger and made him lightheaded, causing him put his hands and forehead against the wall to steady himself, while the other boy continued with his merciless teasing. The hands that taunted Light with their neglect of his suffering manhood slid down to his inner thighs, and moved toward his groin to just barely graze the shaft on either side of the base, before moving away again. Light's erection throbbed with an unbearable need for relief, and his legs began to tremble with weakness.

"Bastard, just do it already." he growled with a strained voice.

"Do what?" Kaiba asked, feigning ignorance with a grin on his face.

Light grit his teeth, his body growing tense with frustration. "You know what!"

Instead of giving the other boy what he wanted, Kaiba guided his hands away from Light's front to move over his hips then rubbed them up and down his back. "Hmm, I don't believe I do..." he replied innocently, using the bar of soap to lather up Light's back.

Light's patience began to wear thin. "Quit screwing around, you-!"

A gasp interrupted his complaint as a hand gripped one side of his ass firmly, while the other rubbed the soap in light circular motions on the other side. The bar was then released and dropped to the wet floor, while both soapy hands grasped Light's buttocks and began groping it, gliding between the cheeks then out again. He couldn't suppress the light moan that slipped out as desire began to overwhelm him.

Kaiba was loving the sweet sounds of ecstasy coming from his partner as his hands wandered and explored the other boy's body and backside. It was getting harder to hold back, but he intended to make Light break first. "Just tell me what you want." he murmured seductively into Light's ear, giving the earlobe a playful nibble to add some encouragement.

Shivers of excitement made Light's entire body tremble, and he moaned in frustration as his pride began to fade in the face of arousal. "Just touch me! Make me come already!" he finally blurted out, feeling embarrassed and extremely horny at the same time.

Kaiba licked his lips, experiencing a smug sense of success that almost rivaled how sexually excited he was. "Gladly..."

Releasing the other boy's ass and wrapping his arms around him again, Kaiba grabbed the thick, swollen erection throbbing rapidly as if on the verge of bursting, drawing a gasp from Light. He immediately began stroking and jerking it off swiftly with the help of the soap, eliciting an intense groan from his frustrated partner as he squeezed and pumped the solid shaft. Reaching his other arm across Light's abdomen, Kaiba pulled the other boy's lower body more tightly against him and began rubbing and thrusting his own dick between the soaped up ass cheeks, which seemed to clench with tension and grip it more tightly.

A string of moans and gasps flowed forth from Light in response to the stimulation he so desperately needed. He pressed the side of his face against the wall and leaned into it heavily, feeling as though his quivering legs would give out on him any moment. Kaiba's body was pressing firmly into his from behind, while his dick rubbed and pressed into his backside vigorously. The tight grip and rapid jerking motions on his erection were steadily bringing him to the peak of pleasure. Kaiba rested his head against Light's so his own sexy moans and pants filled his ear along with a low, breathy command.

"Come for me..."

It was too much to bear anymore. Light was pushed to the edge and beyond with excitement and pleasure that erupted through his body, accompanied by a loud moan and large load shooting out of his twitching, throbbing manhood to splatter on the wet tiles of the wall. His body shook and shivered with the aftermath, but Kaiba's arms wrapped tightly around him kept his weak body from collapsing.

The sound of his partner climaxing so hard at a simple command from him only thrilled Kaiba even further, and gave him the final push he needed to achieve his own orgasm. Holding Light up to prevent him from dropping before he had a chance to come, Kaiba gave a few hard thrusts along the wet, soapy crevice before being seized with an intense pleasure that drew a cry of ecstasy from his lips and a load of cum from his dick.

"Ahhn!" Heavy spurts of semen landed on Light's back and dripped down the slippery flesh mixed with soap and water.

After Kaiba's climax had run its course, the two boys dropped to sit on the wet floor in exhaustion and placed themselves within the stream of the shower again. Light rested his back against Kaiba, while the water cleansed their skin of sweat, soap and cum. They remained still and silent while making the descent from their orgasmic high, until their senses had returned and their bodies recovered, then finished bathing themselves.

After feeling sufficiently clean, Light got up first and shut off the shower before pushing his fingers back through his thick, damp hair and squeezing some of the water out.

"You're an asshole." he suddenly remarked, sounding irritated.

Kaiba stood and stretched his body lazily while grinning at the other boy's back. "What, can't handle a little sexual teasing? I didn't hear you complaining when you were cumming all over the wall." He ignored the glare Light shot him and approached the counter to dry off then get dressed.

It wasn't that Light couldn't handle the teasing, so much as the degrading act of having to beg for his satisfaction. He decided when the time came, he would repay the favor in full, with interest. The thought of making the proud and egotistical Kaiba Seto humiliated and submissive was almost enough to get Light excited again, though he managed to keep himself calm and finished drying himself before getting dressed as well.

While Light was putting on his clothes, he could hear Kaiba on his phone in the hall calling for a ride. The other boy had been dropped off at the restaurant in a limo, which seemed a little excessive to Light. A bus ride and short walk had gotten him there just fine. They ended up using a taxi to get back to his house, though Kaiba had been reluctant to ride in something that was basically the 'whore of the automobile world', since it was used by so many people daily. In the end, he was more horny than stuck up, and his hormones won him over.

By the time Light stepped out into the hall, Kaiba had finished his call. "It'll only be a few minutes." he said, putting his phone back in his inner coat pocket.

Light folded his arms. "I hope you're not having that stretch limo come to my house. It draws unnecessary attention. What am I supposed to tell the neighbors when they ask about it?"

Kaiba grinned at him. "Just tell them you have a rich new master with plenty of expensive belongings."

Light frowned angrily and Kaiba moved past him to the house's entryway to get his shoes. "Relax, it's not the limo. These residential neighborhoods with their tiny streets are too small for it to make the turns. Your house would be a bother to reach."

Getting mocked for not being filthy rich was getting pretty old pretty fast. Taking a deep breath then slowly letting it back out, Light managed to keep his cool and simply smiled. "Good thing all your _other friends_ live in larger neighborhoods like you. I must be the only one difficult to reach while traveling in the lap of luxury."

With the other boy's back to him, Light could see Kaiba's shoulders stiffen in response to his own brand of mockery. Kaiba paused in putting his shoes on for a moment, then continued quickly, merely answering with an irritated grumble that Light couldn't make out. Then Light realized that he couldn't hear it because Kaiba's voice was drowned out by the sound of helicopter blades outside, suddenly growing louder and closer by the second. It sounded a little too close to just be passing by.

"What is that?" Light asked, having to raise his voice.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder at Light with an arrogant grin. "My ride."

Light's mouth fell open some as Kaiba opened the front door and stepped out into the strong winds thrashing about outside, his coat and hair whipping around as he made his way to the street. After recovering from his shock, Light ran out of the house and looked up to see a large helicopter with the KaibaCorp logo on it hovering just over his street.

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted over the noise.

A chain ladder dropped from the helicopter and dangled in front of Kaiba, who placed one foot on the bottom rung and took hold of another with one hand. He turned to look back at Light and motioned for the other boy to come over. When Light got close, Kaiba's free hand shot out and grabbed the other boy by the back of the head then pulled him forward. For a moment, Light panicked, thinking Kaiba might kiss him right there in the middle of the street, but instead he only brought his lips close to Light's ear.

"See you in school, 'Kira'." he said in a mocking tone, before pulling back again.

An intense anger suddenly ignited in Light's chest and began to burn fiercely. It was one thing to be mocked for his financial status, but this... Kaiba had just gone too far.

The other boy gave Light a final, taunting smirk before being lifted into the air, still hanging on to the ladder instead of climbing it. Light stood watching with a glower as the helicopter gained altitude before making a wide turn and heading back toward the city.

_"I seriously hope he falls."_

Ryuk's sudden appearance behind him nearly caused the distracted Light to jump.

Several people had already come out of their homes to investigate what was going on, so Light remained silent instead of acknowledging the Shinigami as he turned and headed back inside his house. He shut the door hard behind him, not even waiting for the Reaper.

Ryuk simply phased through, his face bearing a hint of amusement in his grin. _"You seem a little angry. Is being a middle class god getting to you?"_

"It's not that." Light answered, marching up the stairs to his room.

Ryuk followed Light and made his way over to the bed where the comic book he had been reading earlier still lay. _"Is it because he technically has millions of 'powers' stashed in a bank vault, and you only have one power hidden in your desk drawer in your parents' house?"_ he asked, carefully lifting the extremely wrinkled and crumpled comic by a corner pinched between two fingers.

"No." Light responded curtly, taking a seat at his desk and turning on his computer.

Still pinching the comic between two fingers, Ryuk examined the torn, tattered remains, then sighed and dropped it into the waste basket by Light's bed, no longer wanting to touch it in order to finish reading it. _"Then what is it?"_

Light was too busy typing to look at Ryuk. "He had the nerve to not take me seriously." he answered, looking at the Domino High School homepage displayed on his screen.

Ryuk moved up behind Light and hunched forward to peer over the boy's shoulder at the computer. _"Is this that Yugi guy's student profile?"_ he asked.

Light had hacked into the school's data base in order to pull up the young student's personal file. Breaking in had been a simple task for a genius like him. He placed his elbows on his desk then laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them as he began reading Mutou Yugi's personal information. "Just trying to learn a little more about my victim."

 _"Why?"_ Ryuk asked curiously.

Light's eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen. "Because I _will_ win this," he responded with a sharp edge to his voice. "And then... I'll teach Kaiba not to underestimate God."

* * *

**Chapter One End**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The next day was a hot one, with no clouds or breeze to offer relief from the sun's rays. However, the boys gym class was outside anyway, running track. Two rows were lined up at the start line and the students took turns racing each other, though none were eager to try their hardest.

Light waited patiently for his turn, not in any hurry to get to the front. He sighed heavily and ran both hands through his hair, sweeping it back from his sweaty forehead only to have it fall back in place again. It was too hot to be outside doing this sort of thing. Even Ryuk wasn't bored enough to follow Light to school in this heat, and had chosen to remain behind at the house today. For once, Light found himself a bit envious of someone else.

While Light was waiting, his attention kept being drawn toward the bleachers near the track, where someone paced back and forth on their phone instead of joining the class. Naturally it was Kaiba, and he seemed to be in a heated conversation with whomever he was speaking to, though Light couldn't hear what it was about. Kaiba stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly while using his thumb and forefinger to rub his closed eyelids. He actually looked pretty weary.

It was strange to see someone so young looking so worn out. Running a company had to be pretty strenuous, especially for a high school student. Surprisingly, Light found himself starting to feel a bit of sympathy for Kaiba.

The coach was standing on the opposite side of the lines of students from Kaiba, and finally looked over to see the young man on his phone instead of participating. The older man made a low, frustrated growl and stormed forward, parting the students in his way. He lifted his whistle to his lips and blew hard.

"Kaiba! Not this again! Get off that phone and get over here!" he shouted.

Putting a hand over his other ear to block out the coach's yelling, Kaiba turned his back to the group and continued his conversation. "I said no changes! I'm not going to keep repeating myself! I have more than enough to cover any losses!"

Growing angry at being ignored, a vein throbbed in the coach's temple and his face turned red. "Kaiba! Get off that phone or so help me, I'll-!"

Kaiba quickly spun around covering the bottom of his phone, finally having had enough of the man's yelling. "I will pay you three months' worth of your salary to shut up and quit bothering me!" he snapped.

And just like that, Light's sympathy for the boy was gone.

Light frowned with a look of scrutiny. "He can't seriously think that'll work..." he muttered.

The scowling coach opened his mouth to respond, then suddenly the anger on his face melted away and a look of contemplation replaced it. "Six months." he countered.

More than one student's head whipped over in the coach's direction, all wearing looks of shock and disbelief.

Kaiba gave a nod of agreement. "Deal." he responded while lowering his hand, then shouted at the phone. "Not _you_ , you idiot!"

The other students began to protest and complain at the unfairness, but the coach cut them off with a sharp blow on his whistle. "Unless any of you are especially busy running a multi-million dollar company, quit griping and get running!" he shouted.

The boys grumbled unhappily but complied, not having much choice. By this point, Light was about to take his turn, and he was seething with anger and disgust. It wasn't because Kaiba didn't have to participate, but because he had bought his way out. All he had to do was flaunt a little money, and he got his way with no problem. Even though he was normally a calm person, Light found the fact getting under his skin.

"Must be nice being so rich," a boy behind him mumbled. "You can do anything as long as you have enough money."

"Tell me about it." the student next to him responded. "I heard last year that some guy was driving drunk, and he hit a woman at a crosswalk and killed her. But because his parents were super rich, they paid off the police department and court officials, so he got away with it without so much as even spending a single night in jail! It's like, as long as you have money, you rule the world and everyone in it."

While secretly listening to the conversation, Light was overcome with a feeling of rage and contempt. He already knew who Kira's next victim would be as soon as he looked into that incident.

While taking his position at the starting line, Light suddenly recalled Kaiba's words from the previous day.

_"If that's not the power of God, then I don't know what is."_

The sound of the whistle's shriek interrupted his thoughts and Light dashed forward at the signal.

His concentration was far from the race, however. He could only think about how Kaiba was wrong. Money wasn't the power of God, only the power over life and death was. It didn't make Light less powerful than the other boy simply because he didn't have the money to get anything he wanted, do whatever he wanted without consequence, or manipulate people. At least, not without the Death Note. Even though he had been so sure of himself before, doubt began to eat away at Light from within, replacing confidence with uncertainty.

Too distracted by his thoughts to pay attention, Light's lack of focus while running caused him to stub his foot on the ground. Moving too quickly to stop, Light's leg gave out beneath him causing his knee to hit the ground and skid before his body was thrown forward to the rough asphalt.

Hissing sharply at the searing pain shooting through the front of his leg, Light rolled over and grabbed his knee with both hands, feeling the warm, sticky blood and torn tissue against his palm. The student he'd been racing skidded to a stop, then ran back over to Light and knelt beside him.

"Yagami, you OK?!" he asked in concern.

The rest of the class, including the coach, rushed over and Light removed his hands to take a look at the damage. A small section on the front of his knee had been stripped of its skin and some muscle, and blood was beginning to trickle down his shin already.

"That doesn't look so good," the coach observed. "Go to the nurse's office and get it treated, Yagami."

"Yes, Coach." Light replied, embarrassed at falling in front of everyone, but not exactly disappointed it got him out of gym class.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had grown tired of the argument he was in and raged into the phone. "That's it! I've had enough of your ignorance! You're fired! You had better be gone by tomorrow morning or so help me you'll never work in this city again just so I won't have to see your face!"

He angrily snapped his phone shut without waiting for a reply and shoved it in the pocket of his gym shorts ( **A/N:** Remember, these shows took place loong ago during the era of flip phones). Kaiba heaved a heavy sigh of frustration while turning to where the rest of the class was. They were now all gathered near the middle of the track making a fuss over something. Kaiba started walking over out of curiosity and saw someone on the ground in the middle of the crowd.

One of the other students helped Light to his feet and he wobbled unsteadily, unable to put much pressure on his injured leg. The walk to the nurse's office was a long one from the track field, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Could someone help Yagami to the office?" the coach asked, as if reading Light's mind.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned then quickly moved aside as Kaiba walked up to Light. The sight of the other boy did nothing for Light's already sour mood, and he couldn't suppress a deep frown. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to inconvenience the young businessman. Or bleed out to death while waiting for you to call one of your lackeys to come carry me for you."

There were some quiet snickers and chuckles, but Kaiba merely ignored them - and Light's words - as he firmly took hold of the other boy's arm and pulled him forward in a somewhat rough manner, giving Light no choice but to lean on him. Kaiba put Light's arm over his shoulders then took hold of his side with his other arm, and the two began walking away, Light limping with each step made on his injured leg.

They walked most of the way in silence, Light taking full advantage of Kaiba's support so he didn't have to put much pressure on his leg. To his surprise, the other boy held up pretty well and didn't even voice any complaints over Light's weight. Finally growing tired of the silence, and more than a little curious about the phone call, Light spoke up. "So, what was that call about?"

Kaiba pushed the door to the main building open and squeezed through with Light. "Just some fool employee of mine trying to convince me to raise the prices at Kaiba Land. Said it wasn't making enough at the current prices, though that's only mildly true. He thought he could sway me with talk of making higher profits, and keeping more money in my pocket by not covering the missing expenses myself."

Kaiba then snorted in disgust, his eyes glaring as he stared straight ahead. "Imbecile. I didn't create Kaiba Land to make money, I created it as a place of enjoyment for orphaned and underprivileged children. I won't bleed them dry for the sake of fattening my wallet!"

That sounded nothing like the Kaiba Seto Light knew and occasionally loathed. "That's uncharacteristically thoughtful of you." he remarked sarcastically.

When Kaiba glanced down looking unhappy, Light's eyebrows rose in genuine surprise. "You're...serious. You actually care more about people than money."

Kaiba flinched then frowned, seeming embarrassed. "Don't make me drop you." he grumbled with a light flush on his cheeks.

The look of embarrassment on Kaiba's face was amusing, and also kind of cute. Light thought he wouldn't mind seeing more of that side.

When they finally made it to the nurse's office, the two boys looked at the closed door before them, spotting a note attached to the front. Apparently the nurse had already left for lunch, and wouldn't be back for another half hour at least. "Great." Light sighed in frustration. "Now what?"

With a nonchalant shrug, Kaiba grabbed the handle and slid the door open. "We take care of it ourselves." he stated, slipping away from the hesitating Light to enter the office without him.

The other boy held on to the door frame to steady himself and glanced around the empty hallway. "I don't think we're supposed to go in if no one's here."

Kaiba looked over at him while digging through the cabinets for something to treat the wound. "Well, you can come in and take care of it now, or wait for her to come back and bleed to death."

Light glanced down at his leg and saw the trail of blood was now running down his shin to soak the rim of his white sock. It probably looked worse than it actually was, but he preferred to have it dealt with sooner than later. With a quiet sigh of resignation, Light limped into the office while shutting the door behind him. He hobbled over to the curtained area in the back where the beds were and took a seat on the edge of one. He watched Kaiba open a cabinet and take out a bottle of cleaning alcohol, cloth and some bandages.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Light asked with a hint of doubt.

Carrying the supplies over to where Light was sitting, Kaiba frowned at him in agitation. "How hard do you think it is? It's not like I'm performing surgery!"

He put the items on a table next to the bed then knelt down in front of Light. "Besides, I've done this sort of thing before. I'm the one who used to patch up Mokuba whenever he got hurt back when we were kids."

Though he wasn't looking directly at him, Light could see a hint of nostalgia in Kaiba's eyes. "That's your little brother, right?" he asked.

Without looking up, Kaiba simply nodded and began cleaning Light's wound. The burning sting of the cleaning alcohol on exposed muscle and torn flesh made Light's knee feel like it was on fire, and he sucked air sharply through his teeth, making a hissing sound as his fingers gripped the edge of the bed more tightly.

Kaiba glanced up at him, a smirk spreading on his face. "Does it hurt? Shall I blow on it? How about giving it a kiss and making it all better?" he asked teasingly.

Light scowled lightly, already regretting letting Kaiba take care of his injury. "Just shut up and get it over with."

Kaiba chuckled and went back to work, saying no more. After the blood was cleaned away from the wound, Light could see the muscle beneath where the skin had been peeled away and cringed slightly. Kaiba placed a patch with ointment over the wound and wrapped gauze around Light's knee to hold it in place. Once he was done, Light moved his leg back and forth a little, inspecting Kaiba's handiwork, then nodded approvingly.

"Thanks." he said, then hesitated a moment. "Why did you help me anyway?" he asked curiously.

Kaiba simply shrugged. "It helped get me out of that stupid class." he answered bluntly.

Light pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. He wasn't sure what he was expecting.

"Plus..."

At the sound of Kaiba's voice, Light opened his eyes again and looked down at the other boy, who suddenly placed his hands on his inner thighs and slowly stroked them upward toward his groin, stopping short before reaching it.

"It turned out to be a good chance to get you alone..." Kaiba confessed with a mischievous grin, before roughly pushing Light's legs open wider.

Light swallowed hard and shuddered at the feeling of warm hands grazing over the tender insides of his thighs, creating the tingle of arousal that only Kaiba could cause. His heart began to race in his chest as Kaiba leaned forward between his spread legs and pressed his lips to the still soft manhood within his shorts, planting firm kisses all over to stir it awake. The caressing and massaging from the other boy's lips carried a heat that Light could feel through the material, and the teasing stimulation quickly had his dick eager for more. The soft member soon sprung to life and bulged inside the small uniform shorts.

When Kaiba looked up at him, there was a playful glint in his cold, blue eyes that sent a shiver of excitement through Light's body. Now he was glad there was no one there after all.

After getting his partner nice and hard, Kaiba stood and grabbed the back of Light's head before bending forward to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth and devour his lips with his own. Light quickly grabbed Kaiba and gripped his shirt while collapsing backwards, dragging Kaiba down on top of him. They breathed heavily in their passionate kiss, their groins pressing into each other and growing harder and hotter with arousal. Kaiba pulled back from the kiss and sat up to straddle his partner, slipping his hands beneath Light's gym shirt and pushing it up over his chest. He leaned down and dragged his tongue up the center of the other boy's chest, tasting the salty flesh that had been soaked with sweat from the heat outside.

Kaiba then brought his lips to Light's neck and began kissing and sucking on it while reaching down between them, slipping his hand down the front of Light's shorts. When he grasped the fully erect manhood firmly, Light let out a soft moan and Kaiba felt the other boy shudder beneath him. As he was pulling it out to release it from its smothering prison, Light quickly grabbed the waist and lifted his hips to pull the shorts down past his groin. While playfully nipping the other boy's earlobe, Kaiba started stroking the hot shaft with a tight grip, feeling the rapid pulse of his partner's heartbeat. Light turned his face into Kaiba's neck with another moan, then suddenly bit down on the crook of his neck, sending a shiver of excitement down Kaiba's spine and drawing a sharp gasp from his lips.

Light ran his tongue over the bite mark he'd just made, feeling the grooves of his teeth embedded in Kaiba's flesh. The idea of having left a mark on his partner, as if marking the other boy as his own, only further excited him, and increased his sexual high. Then a firm squeeze of his rock hard erection made him gasp and arch his back, while his patience started to run thin as his need grew stronger. They didn't have the time to fool around as much as they wanted, and Light didn't want to be left unsatisfied.

Unable to wait any longer, Light quickly grabbed the waist of Kaiba's shorts and began tugging them down, making the other boy lift his waist so his own erection could be released. After it dropped out and landed on top of Light's, Kaiba lowered his hips to touch their hard, hot dicks together and took hold of both in his hand, squeezing them together tightly. Kaiba pressed their lips together once again in deep kiss, and began rocking his hips into Light's with a steady rhythm, creating a pleasurable friction that increased the pulsing heat in their groins. Light pushed Kaiba's shorts down further to fully expose his ass, which he grabbed firmly and began pulling and pushing with the rhythm of Kaiba's movements.

Their tongues swirled and their breath mingled while they breathed heavily in the kiss, writhing with desperate desire for their climaxes as Kaiba's hand began moving to jerk them both off harder. His fingers slid up and down Light's shaft, while his thumb and palm worked his own manhood, coaxing them closer to orgasmic euphoria. The rough pumping of Kaiba's hand, and feeling of their hot, wildly throbbing dicks rubbing together, started drawing intense moans and gasps from both boys the closer they got to peak pleasure.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Kaiba's hand hand began moving more swiftly as every muscle in his body tensed with the increasing pleasure. Despite his arm growing tired and sore from the repeated motion lasting several minutes, Kaiba doubled his efforts with both hand and hips in the height of ecstasy, until he let out a loud moan upon reaching his climax. His dick twitched and throbbed as it unleashed its load onto Light's stomach and manhood, until the last shot pumped out into the small puddle on the other boy's abdomen. A wave a of fatigue followed the orgasm, and Kaiba's exhausted arm slowed to a stop as he rested his head on Light's shoulder, panting heavily.

Light's erection continued to pulse wildly, sandwiched between his fingers and manhood, and was most likely on the verge of its own climax. However, Kaiba had lost interest in continuing after already achieving his own satisfaction.

After the hot, sticky fluid landed on his stomach, Kaiba's hand suddenly came to a stop, leaving Light unsatisfied and in shock. The bastard was already giving up after achieving an orgasm, and leaving him hanging. Extremely frustrated and already close to his own climax, Light didn't give Kaiba much chance to rest as he grabbed the other boy's shoulders and rolled him over on the bed, putting himself on top this time and pinning Kaiba beneath him.

Kaiba was caught off guard and didn't get a chance to protest before Light quickly positioned himself on the other boy's chest, then grabbed the hair on top of his head with one hand while taking hold of his own erection with the other. Light pulled Kaiba's head up and shoved his throbbing dick into his mouth, starting to thrust deeply and roughly right away while grasping the other boy's head with both hands. Light buried his fingers in Kaiba's hair, moaning and panting heavily while forcing Kaiba to swallow his dick almost whole with each thrust of his hips.

Kaiba squirmed and struggled, grabbing and clawing Light's sides, but was unable to stop the other boy's momentum. The surge of pleasure in his groin finally reached its peak and Light leaned his head back with a loud moan, spilling his hot load down Kaiba's throat and making the other boy to swallow it all. The overwhelming pleasure had temporarily driven away the pain from his injury, and Light remained kneeling with his dick in Kaiba's mouth until the last drop spilled before slowly pulling it out.

Kaiba gasped and coughed violently before glaring up at Light. "Bastard! Are you trying to kill me?!" he shouted angrily.

Light turned over and plopped down next to Kaiba, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head back. "You're fine, aren't you? Quit complaining." he said breathlessly in a mocking tone, glancing at Kaiba out the corner of his eye with a grin.

Catching the reference Light was making about the day before, Kaiba snorted through his nose and sat up. "Fine, we're even." he grumbled as he climbed off the bed and adjusted his clothes, then walked over to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

Standing to pull up his own shorts while keeping his shirt out of the mess on his stomach, Light followed behind Kaiba and wet a paper towel to clean up the thick, sticky semen drying on his skin. As the two of them were finishing cleaning up and straightening themselves out, Kaiba suddenly let out a sigh.

"I guess it'll do..." he mumbled dejectedly, seemingly to himself.

Light tossed the paper towel into the trash and glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

Kaiba folded his arms and leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. "I'm still not really satisfied, but that's all we have time for. It'll just have to do for now." he responded, a frown on his face.

The genuine disappointment Kaiba was displaying was kind of bratty, but almost adorable. Light smiled and gave a shrug. "Well, that just means this weekend's fun will be all the more enjoyable."

Opening his eyes again, Kaiba pushed off the wall and sauntered up to Light. He suddenly grabbed the front of the other boy's shirt and pulled him forward, bringing their faces close and looking into his eyes. "I'll try to contain myself until then." he murmured in a seductive tone, then closed the distance between their lips.

Light froze as his and Kaiba's lips pressed together. They were alone now, but the nurse could return at any moment and catch them. Despite that thought, Light couldn't resist the urge to allow the kiss, and returned it in full. After a few moments of making out, the boys broke off their kiss to catch their breaths, but didn't separate very far.

"Plus, I'm also looking forward to playing with my new toy." Kaiba suddenly added with a cocky grin.

Light stiffened and glared into Kaiba's eyes, not very thrilled with that statement, but it only seemed to amuse the other boy even more. Without another word, Kaiba turned and headed for the door, not bothering to wait for Light as he slid it open and stepped out. Light heaved a sigh and limped out after the other boy, the pain in his leg less intense, but still lingering. Kaiba didn't seem very interested in assisting him anymore, though that was hardly surprising. With classes about to end soon, the two headed straight for the gym to change uniforms.

While they walked together in silence, Light's frustration continued to grow. Kaiba's nerve at referring to him as a 'toy' wasn't what angered him most, it was the fact that he thought he would be the winner. That Light's own power was nothing more than a bluff, and when the end of the week rolled around and he was proven false, Kaiba would have his way with him. The other boy's arrogance irritated him to no end sometimes. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated Light grew.

Realizing his hands were starting to curl into tight fists, Light took a deep, silent breath then slowly let it back out to calm himself. In the end, it didn't matter what Kaiba thought. All that mattered was the truth. Discreetly glancing at Kaiba out the corner of his eye, a small smirk crept across Light's lips. In less than a week, the true winner would be decided. Then Kaiba would learn who the real 'toy' was. In the meantime, Light would be the one who had to contain himself.

Only five more days.

* * *

**Original Japanese names:**

Jounouchi: Joey

Anzu: Tea

Honda: Tristain

The end of the week finally arrived. The final bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day. Students poured forth from the Domino High School building and out the front gates, chatting and discussing their weekend plans. A lone figure stood leaning against the inner wall next to the gate, their arms folded and a silver briefcase on the ground next to them.

Kaiba awaited his prey with a display of calm patience on the outside, but was consumed with nervous tension on the inside. The week had gone by quickly, and in the five days that had passed, Light never backed out of their deal, nor took back his claim of being able to kill people with a simple notebook. This made Kaiba nervous not because he believed it, but because he knew Light had no intention of losing. So that meant the other boy must have something up his sleeve. Some kind of trick. But what? What was he planning? How did that guy intend to prove that he was some kind of supernatural serial killer, and had sealed Yugi's fate on this day?

Before he could think on the matter any further, Kaiba spotted the person he had been waiting for exiting the building.

Mutou Yugi walked down the front steps of the school with his little group of friends tagging along as usual. The sight of them chased away all feelings of anxiety, and replaced them with a renewed sense of determination. Kaiba bent down to grab his briefcase and quickly approached the group, stepping in front of them and blocking their way.

"Yugi..." His voice was like a low growl when he spoke the other boy's name.

Yugi and the others came to a stop wearing different expressions in response to the sight of him.

Yugi smiled cheerfully. "Kaiba-Kun! It's been a while. What are you doing here?" he asked in his usual genuine, and sickening, friendly manner.

Jounouchi cringed unhappily. "You're not coming back to Domino, are you? Damn it! I was just getting used to not having you around!" he complained.

Ignoring Jounouchi as if he hadn't spoken, or was even there, Kaiba maintained eye contact with Yugi. "I'm here to challenge you to another duel, Yugi. One in which I will be the victor."

"Sure!" Yugi answered excitedly, a big smile on his face. "I have my deck with me, so we can do it now if you want. Where would you like to duel?"

The small boy's enthusiasm always made Kaiba want to just slap that happy expression off his little face. But how long would he continue to smile and be cheery once Kaiba crushed him? The thought made him all the more eager to begin the duel. He glanced around then moved past the group toward the side of the building.

"Follow me." he ordered, not bothering to wait for them.

The group followed Kaiba as he made his way around to the back of the school building and out of sight of everyone else. He would have liked an audience to watch him destroy Yugi, but he wasn't ready to reveal his invention to the rest of the world just yet. Once they were behind the building and away from prying eyes, Yugi and the others glanced around in confusion while Kaiba set his briefcase on the ground and knelt to open it.

"So... How are you supposed to duel here?" Anzu asked in uncertainty.

"With this."

Everyone looked back at Kaiba to see him lift his second generation Duel Disk from the briefcase. He had intended on waiting a while longer before introducing them to the public, but these were special circumstances. The other four students stared in wonder at his latest invention and closed in to take a closer look at it.

"Whoa, what is it?" Jounouchi asked as he leaned in to examine it.

Kaiba stood while holding his Duel Disk close to him so the others wouldn't touch it. "It's my latest invention," he answered proudly. "A Duel Disk that will revolutionize the world of Duel Monsters. With this, any place can become a duel arena by utilizing virtual technology that I designed."

Kaiba held the Disk out to Yugi. "You and I will be the first ones to use them outside the lab."

Carefully taking the Duel Disk from Kaiba, Yugi turned it over and around to examine it from different angles. Kaiba frowned in irritation at the other boy's clueless nature and took a breath before beginning his explanation. "It's simple. You just slide your deck into the slot here..."

Kaiba continued his explanation of the Duel Disk and its functions until he felt certain Yugi had enough understanding to use it. After the explanation, the two exchanged decks to shuffle each other's cards, as was customary in the game, then returned them to each other. Yugi turned and walked a distance from Kaiba to create a suitable arena size and attached the Duel Disk to his arm while Kaiba did the same.

Yugi's entourage stood to the side to watch, the only audience that would bear witness the other boy's defeat. Kaiba didn't mind though, as they would find the loss just as painful as Yugi would.

( **A/N:** I don't really know how to duel either, so it's a bit short... I did what I could -_-;)

The two boys stared at each other briefly before swiftly inserting their cards into the main slot of the Duel Disks, activating the electronic screen which showed each boy had 5,000 life points. For a moment Kaiba hesitated, watching Yugi for any kind of change in his appearance. "Aren't you going to do that thing?" he asked.

Yugi's eyebrows rose and he blinked in confusion. "What thing?"

"That thing where you magically advance into puberty or whatever!" Kaiba responded irritably.

Yugi looked down at the Sennen puzzle hanging around his neck then back up at Kaiba and smiled. "Oh, you mean summon Other Me. I was just going to duel you myself. Is that alright, Kaiba-Kun?" he asked.

It was the 'Other Yugi' that had defeated Kaiba, so he would have preferred that form, but it didn't matter. They would both feel the devastation of defeat at his hand. Kaiba simply snorted with a smirk. "Very well, if that's what you wish. You'll be crushed either way."

"As long as you're fine with it, Kaiba-Kun." Yugi responded with that same cheerful smile.

Kaiba frowned in disappointment at the lack of reaction to his words. This guy was absolutely no fun to taunt, and nothing seemed to faze him. "Just...draw your cards!" he ordered.

With nothing left to say, they both swiftly drew five cards from their decks then met each other's eyes.

"Duel start!" they announced in unison.

Kaiba spread his Hand to examine his cards, then looked up at Yugi again. "Tell you what, Yugi, I'll be nice and let you go first." he said with a mocking smile.

"Oh, thanks, Kaiba-Kun!" Yugi said excitedly, completely missing the sarcasm.

Examining his cards, he drew one and placed it on the first card slot. "I play Ancient Elf in attack mode." he announced.

As soon as Yugi placed the card on the Duel Disk, a holographic image of Ancient Elf appeared on the field before him.

"Whoa, it looks so real!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Is it really only a hologram?" Anzu asked in surprise.

"That's amazing!" Yugi chimed in, examining the hologram in wonder.

"You can admire my genius later!" Kaiba snapped. "Now, continue your turn or end it."

Yugi, who had been staring at the realistic hologram, shook his head to snap out of it and looked at his Hand again. "Oh, right. Sorry." he murmured, then drew another card. "I play one more card face down." he announced, slipping it into a bottom slot then looked back up at Kaiba. "Turn end."

Kaiba regarded both the monster on the field and the face down card, then drew a card from his Hand. "I play Mystic Horseman in attack mode," he announced as he placed the card on the disk, causing the monster's hologram to materialize on the field. "I also place one card face down." he added, setting a card in the bottom slot. "Now, Mystic Horseman, destroy Yugi's elf!" he ordered.

Like a servant obeying its master, the holographic image charged straight for Ancient Elf on Kaiba's command.

"Reveal face down card!" Yugi shouted, and the card hologram flipped up. "Book of Secret Arts! It grants my spell caster monster an extra 300 points of ATK and DEF, making my elf stronger than your Mystic Horseman!"

Kaiba grinned. "Face down card reveal! De-Spell!" he yelled, his own card flipping up and causing Yugi's to shatter. "Your spell card is destroyed, and Ancient Elf loses his power up! Horseman, take him out!"

The Mystic Horseman reached Ancient Elf and raised its weapon high then slashed downward, making the image of Ancient Elf shatter.

Yugi frowned and watched his Life Points reduce on his disk's wrist component. "Guess I'll take my turn again." he said, looking at his Hand.

The young boy stared at the remaining cards with an expression of contemplation. "Mm, I'll play...Celtic Guardian in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi said as he placed his card and summoned the kneeling hologram of Celtic Guardian.

Kaiba frowned in disappointment. That was it? That was all he had? What happened to the energy and excitement from just moments before?

"That's all you're going to do?" Kaiba asked. "Summon a disgruntled-looking elf?"

Yugi laughed sheepishly. "Heh, I didn't draw a very good Hand." he explained, scratching the back of his head.

A lame but possible excuse. Kaiba eyed Yugi for a moment, but said nothing as he looked back to his cards and planned his next move. "I summon Ogre of the Black Shadow in attack mode, and place one card face down." He set his cards and summoned the holograms, then looked back up at Yugi. "Turn end."

Looking at Ogre of the Black Shadow then at his Guardian, Yugi spun the card on his disk around. "I switch Celtic Guardian from defense to attack mode!" he said as the monster stood from its crouching position. "Celtic Guardian, attack his Ogre!"

The Celtic Guardian rushed forward on Yugi's command, raising its sword to attack.

Kaiba's voice followed Yugi's almost immediately. "Activate face down card, Invigoration!" he shouted. "Ogre of the Black Shadow gains 400 ATK and 200 DEF! Ogre, counter and destroy the Celtic Guardian!"

Ogre of the Black Shadow lurched forward at the charging Celtic Guardian, making the attacking monster stop wide eyed in its tracks. It was helpless in the face of the Ogre's attack and was destroyed immediately, lowering Yugi's life points even further.

Yugi cringed as the display flashed his depleted Life Points then frowned in disappointment. "Um, guess I'll go again..." he said in a quiet voice, looking at the last two cards in his hand. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

The unease Kaiba had been feeling earlier returned stronger than before as he examined Yugi instead of beginning his turn. Something was strange - Yugi was playing far too amateurishly. Even charging headlong into the obvious trap Kaiba had set with his Ogre. That kind of reckless idiocy was something he'd only expect from Jounouchi. And now it was too obvious that Yugi was trying to bait Kaiba into attacking him directly, meaning his face down card was most likely a trap card.

Was Yugi just trying to make Kaiba lower his guard by playing like a rank amateur? Maybe he just _wanted_ him to think it was a trap card, and had a trick up his sleeve. That was more of an idea worthy of his rival. Only one way to find out.

Kaiba took one of the last cards in his Hand and set it in the disk. "I play Trap Master! Yugi, reveal your face down card! If it's a trap card, it'll be destroyed."

With a look of chagrin, Yugi slowly turned over his face down card and revealed Trap Hole. It then shattered from the effect of the Trap Master card.

Kaiba's unease turned into anger. "Just what the hell are you trying to pull?!" he asked. "What's with this pathetic display? You're not even providing a challenge!"

"He's right, Yugi." Jounouchi said. "What's going on with you?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "I don't know. Guess I'm just not on my game today."

Kaiba gritted his teeth and glared at Yugi. "Draw a new Hand!"

Yugi looked at him in surprise. "Huh? B-but you can't-"

"Just do it!" Kaiba shouted. "And you'd better draw some decent cards this time that'll provide a challenge!"

"O-OK..." Yugi responded meekly, drawing five new cards.

"Now take your turn!" Kaiba ordered.

Yugi drew a card from his hand and placed it in a slot. "I play the spell card Last Will!" he said, then drew another card. "With its effect, I can summon Mystic Clown in attack mode!"

Mystic Clown materialized on the field and Yugi drew one more card from his hand. "I equip Mystic Clown with Sword of Dark Destruction, raising its ATK by 400 points and making it 1900!" A sword appeared in the Clown's hand and Yugi extended his arm. "Mystic Clown, attack Mystic Horseman!"

Even as the Mystic Clown charged his own monster, Kaiba saw Yugi's mistake. He didn't even flinch as his Horseman was cut down and his life points dropped by a small amount. Kaiba waited silently, hoping Yugi noticed what he had done and was going to make up for it. Instead, the young boy disappointed him yet again.

"Turn end." Yugi announced after Mystic Clown returned to his side of the field.

A vein bulged on Kaiba's temple as he began to lose his cool. "Are you kidding me?!" he snapped. "Do you not realize what you just did?"

Yugi looked at Kaiba in surprised confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

"In exchange for increasing your monster's ATK, you lowered its DEF!"

Furrowing his brows, Yugi looked down at the card on his Duel Disk as if reading its description and function. "Oh, I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" Kaiba asked, almost dumbfounded. "Is that why you didn't summon another monster with a stronger DEF for compensation? Or even a spell or trap card?"

Yugi looked at his Hand again. "Oh, I probably should have done that..." he murmured absentmindedly.

Kaiba scowled. "Oh, come on! Not even Jounouchi sucks this much, and he couldn't duel decently if his soul was on the line!"

"Oi! C'mere and say that to my face, bastard!" Jounouchi yelled, shooting Kaiba the bird.

As usual, Kaiba paid Jounouchi no attention. He stood glaring at Yugi, not even feeling the desire to attack him. This was beyond amateur, especially for that kid. With the way this duel was going, winning wouldn't even be satisfying. Just what was going on here?

A sudden vibration in his inner coat pocket startled him, and he took hold of his cards with his Duel Disk hand to angrily grab the phone that disturbed him. He had specifically told his staff that no one was to interrupt him in the middle of his duel. Opening the phone and ready to respond harshly to the text, Kaiba froze at the sight of the message on his screen.

"Looks like your duel is going exactly as predicted. Ready to concede?"

For a moment, Kaiba simply stared blankly at the message in confusion while processing the words. Then, its meaning hit him full force and penetrated him to his very core. "Can't...be..." he whispered to himself.

A chill ran down Kaiba's spine at the unsettling feeling of being watched, and he slowly turned his head back toward the school to see a lone figure standing partially obscured by the corner of the building, a phone in one hand. Even though half of his face was hidden, Kaiba could see the sinister smile Light was wearing, and his blood ran cold.

Suddenly, Light reached into the front of his uniform jacket with his free hand and slid something out just far enough for Kaiba to see part of it. Though there was some distance between the two of them, but Kaiba could just barely make out what Light was showing him - the Death Note.

The words Kaiba had read a week ago echoed in his mind:

_"After being challenged to a rematch in Duel Monsters by Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yugi will play poorly and lose the duel. Afterwards, Yugi will be extremely distraught over his loss, and on his way home will be too distracted at a crosswalk to notice that the light is red. Yugi will then be hit by a car that can't stop or avoid him in time. He will die upon impact."_

Kaiba looked down at the message on his phone again, his entire being gripped with cold dread. This couldn't be real. It was impossible! But there was also no way Yugi could actually play so badly. Not like this. Could it be a coincidence? But what were the chances?

When Kaiba looked back up at the others, they were watching him expectantly.

"Oi, you gonna play on your phone or are you gonna duel, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked with a sneer. "After all, this was _your_ idea!"

"Yeah, have some manners!" Anzu fussed.

"He's probably scared because he knows Yugi's just gonna turn this around and beat him again." Honda added.

Usually just hearing these people speak would make Kaiba want to punch someone in the face, but he could hardly be concerned with them right now. He remained silent as his eyes shifted back to Yugi, who stared calmly at him in return.

This was bad. If Light was telling the truth and Kaiba continued this duel, then Yugi would die. The other boy would be devastated, just as Kaiba was hoping for, but he would then walk off to his death. Yugi was going to be killed by the power of Kira - the power of _Light_. Kaiba couldn't let it happen.

Because Yugi was _his_ nemesis to destroy. And Kaiba would be damned if he only accomplished it because of the assistance of a stupid notebook.

The phone in his hand buzzed again and Kaiba quickly looked at the message: "Concede, and I will put an end to it."

With an unsteady hand gripping the phone, Kaiba used his thumb to type out a quick response: "Do it."

A reply came a moment later: "Done."

When Kaiba glanced back to where Light had been standing, he found there was no longer anyone there.

The pale-faced young man stood lost in confusion and uncertainty, slightly shaken by what was going on, until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, Kaiba-Kun? Are we still going to duel?"

Kaiba looked back at Yugi and his gang to find them watching him impatiently, except for Yugi, who seemed perfectly calm and even a little concerned. Kaiba quickly snapped his phone shut and reverted back to his cool, calm demeanor while putting it away. "Today's your lucky day, Yugi," he said, knowing the boy had no idea just how lucky. "It seems I'm needed for some important business back at the office. My employees are hopeless without me. We'll have to finish this duel another day."

Jounouchi scoffed derisively. "Heh, a likely excuse." he commented while each boy shut down their respective Disks.

With the powering down of the Duel Disks, the holograms on the field disappeared, leaving the duel unfinished and the score between the two rivals unsettled.

Gathering his deck and returning it to his inner coat pocket, Kaiba scowled for a second over Jounouchi's remark, then simply smirked. "Well, you know how it is running a multi-million dollar company and being filthy rich off it." he countered, then grinned tauntingly at the other boy. "Oh, wait, no you don't. Penniless mutt."

"Bastard!" Jounouchi shouted as Honda and Anzu grabbed him to hold him back. "I'll kick your smug ass so bad that all the ass kissing you get from suck ups who don't actually like you won't make it feel better!"

Kaiba paid him no mind as he crouched down to return the Duel Disk to his briefcase. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Yugi standing before him holding the Duel Disk he had been wearing.

He extended it to Kaiba with a smile. "It's too bad we couldn't finish our duel, Kaiba-Kun. Maybe we can do it again some other time."

Kaiba took the Duel Disk from Yugi and packed it away carefully. "Of course, we will. And at that time, I'll defeat you on my own."

Yugi tilted his head with a look of confusion. "On your own? What do you mean?"

Kaiba closed the briefcase and stood while gripping the handle tightly. "Nothing." he responded curtly and turned away. "Just make sure you're around when that day comes. And for God's sake be careful at crosswalks!"

Yugi looked up at Kaiba's back, furrowing his eyebrows. "Um, OK... Well, good bye, Kaiba-Kun."

Without another word, Kaiba strolled away swiftly, his long coat flowing behind him. Yugi's friends walked up behind the young boy watching Kaiba depart.

"Is it just me, or was Kaiba acting strange?" Anzu asked.

"Does he ever _not_ act strange?" Jounouchi grumbled.

Yugi let out a small laugh. "I'm sure he was just disappointed that he didn't get to beat me this time."

Honda looked down at Yugi with a concerned frown. "Yeah, what was up with that awful dueling of yours? Even Jounouchi could do better!"

"I ain't that bad, damn it!"

Yugi shoved his hands in his pockets and simply gave Honda a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile. "I don't know. Just one of those things, I guess." he replied.

While Honda stood puzzling over that statement, Anzu started walking away from the group. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry!" she said.

The others trotted after her and they all walked away from the school chatting and laughing like normal, blissfully unaware of the dark truth behind that unfinished duel.

{*}

Kaiba sat in the back seat of his limo with his legs crossed and arms folded while staring out the window, but not really seeing the scenery as it passed by. His mind was lost in dark, disturbing thoughts. The chilling truths which had come to light left him gripped with feelings alarm, disbelief, and even some fear.

Light was Kira, the serial murderer. He had the power to end peoples' lives simply by writing something in a little black notebook. And Kaiba had nearly played a role written for him in that notebook. If he had continued the duel and won, just like Light had written in the Death Note, Yugi would have been killed.

Kaiba should have been more pissed at the insinuation that he only would have won _because_ of the Death Note, but he was mainly pissed about the fact that he had nearly been a tool manipulated by it instead. His very actions would have served to carry out the strange book's purpose, and that crazed bastard knew it all along. In the end, Kaiba had played right into Light's hands.

But worst of all...he had lost.

The buzz of his phone made Kaiba jump in surprise and he quickly took it out, but hesitated to look. When he finally flipped it open it was a message from Light, just as he had expected.

"Your place. Tonight. Be a good boy and send me a ride around 6:00. - Your New Master"

Kaiba scowled angrily, gripping the phone tightly in his hand until his knuckles turned white. He was about to snap it shut when another message followed the first.

"And I mean a CAR."

The corner of Kaiba's mouth twitched, nearly turning into a smile of amusement, but then it turned downward again in a frown. He sent a response of agreement, then put his phone away and looked out the window again. He stared at his own reflection in the glass. On the outside, he looked calm and impassive, as always.

On the inside, however, there was a heavy feeling of dread, like a rock in the pit of his stomach, and his chest was painfully tight with anxious tension.

What was it that really bothered him? The fact that Light was a murderous vigilante who wielded an instrument of death and had a severe God complex? Or the fact that he had lost and was now going to be on the bottom during sex?

Probably the latter.

* * *

When Light arrived at Kaiba's place that night, the large mansion loomed before him as he stepped out of the car that had picked him up from his house. He stood staring in awe for a moment, an overnight bag in one hand and a small black case in the other.

 _"Nice digs."_ Ryuk muttered, sounding somewhat impressed.

Light cleared his throat lightly and tried to look indifferent as the man who had driven him there motioned Light forward and the two approached the large, oak front doors. The chauffeur opened and held the door for Light and the grandness of the mansion's interior hit him before he even stepped over the threshold.

It was a wide, open space inside filled with fine dark wood furniture, expensive looking decor, such as dark blue, velvet drapery and rugs, white marble flooring, and impressive artwork, like beautiful sculptures and paintings. As grand as it all was, however, something about how empty it was of people, who weren't simply employees, made it seem cold and lonely somehow.

It took him a moment to realize he was gawking a bit before he was approached by a lovely young woman in a maid uniform, who then bowed to him politely. "Good evening, I'm Mia." she introduced with a smile. "You're Kaiba-Sama's friend, Yagami-Kun, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Light returned her smile with his usual charming one. "Nice to meet you as well. Is Seto around?"

"Kaiba-Sama is in his office right now attending to some business. He will be down shortly." Mia responded, then smiled cheerfully. "It's so nice to have a friend of Kaiba-Sama over. He rarely has any visitors outside of work personnel." She then paused for a moment, her smile fading. "Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think he's ever had any friends over at all..."

A stern, harsh voice suddenly followed Mia's statement. "I don't pay you to run your mouth about my personal affairs, I pay you to do your job."

Light and Mia quickly turned to the grand staircase to see Kaiba descending, a foul expression on his face as he glared at the maid. "And if you want to keep that job I suggest you shut your mouth and get back to work." he said in a cold voice.

Mia bowed low in a panic. "Yes, Kaiba-Sama! F-forgive me, sir!" she pleaded, seeming almost terrified.

Light frowned in disgust at the poor woman's treatment. Then suddenly, the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smirk as he narrowed his eyes at Kaiba. "Now, Seto, that wasn't really necessary, was it?" he asked in a slightly reprimanding tone. "Perhaps you should _apologize_..."

There was a flash of shock on Kaiba's face as he looked at Light flustered. Light discreetly grinned sadistically at Kaiba in return, a silent message passing between them that Kaiba had no choice but to obey. The other boy frowned and swallowed hard before letting out sigh.

"My...apologies, Mia..." he said in a stiff, strained voice, as if apologizing was difficult. "I'm merely stressed from work."

The maid looked both bewildered and unsure of how to respond. She then smiled, albeit nervously, and bowed her head to him. "I-it's alright, Sir. I... I understand." she answered awkwardly.

Ryuk's raspy chuckle drew Kaiba's attention over to him. _"Oh, this is gonna be a beautiful 'relationship'..."_

Kaiba made a frustrated grunt of disdain. "Ugh, you had to bring that _thing_ along?" he asked irritably.

Light merely shrugged with a deceptively innocent smile, knowing better than to acknowledge the Shinigami in front of those who couldn't see him. He had purposely asked Ryuk to remain out of Kaiba's sight for the duration of the challenge, wanting the other boy to continue believing he had merely been a 'beanstalk in a cheesy costume'. Though he didn't necessarily want Ryuk there while he was collecting his prize, Light had wanted the Shinigami to make an appearance as a means of adding further insult to injury, by proving Kaiba wrong yet again.

The Shinigami now appeared before the once disbelieving young man with his large, black wings spread out and hovering a few feet off the ground in a display of his supernatural power. There was no calling him 'fake' now.

The maid furrowed her brows in confusion at Kaiba's unhappy remark, not seeming to understand the situation. "Is...something the matter?" she asked with uncertainty, looking toward Light then back to her employer.

Kaiba's eyes shifted between the young woman and Ryuk, not understanding the complete lack of acknowledgement of the huge freak right there beside Light.

Then, realization passed over his features as it dawned on him that he and Light were the only ones who could see him. Because Ryuk wasn't really a human in a lame costume - he was a _real_ Shinigami. Supernatural creatures who invited death upon mortals, and were invisible to all humans except those who touched the Death Note. Just like he had a week ago.

Kaiba had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak again. "It's nothing." he quickly answered with a dismissive wave of his hand, then turned away and began ascending the stairs again. "Light and I will be working on our project in my room. I want no disturbances, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Please let me know if you need anything." Mia answered, then turned to walk away before being stopped by Light.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to ask for." he told her with a smile.

However, the charming and pleasant expression he wore was merely a mask hiding his true dark nature, which would be thoroughly exposed to Kaiba that night.

{*}

 **Warning!:** Some mild violence ahead! Prepare for intensity!

Kaiba didn't bother to wait for Light as he strode down the hall to his room. His mind was an erratic, jumbled mess trying to make sense of everything it was being forced to process all at once. Even though he had already realized things earlier that evening, Kaiba hadn't been fully ready to accept them. It still hadn't seemed real to him. Yet the appearance of a real God of Death in his mansion had been the last bit of proof needed to chase away any lingering doubts.

Yagami Light was really the infamous supernatural murderer, Kira. The Death Note could actually end people's lives however the crazed vigilante wanted. Ryuk, despite appearances, truly was a Reaper. And Kaiba had unwittingly invited death and darkness into his life. But worst of all, was the fact that he would have to take it in the ass during his first time having real sex. All of this because he lost a competition for superiority.

As the distraught Kaiba entered his bedroom, he removed his coat and hung it over one arm then unfastened the first few buttons on his shirt. When Light came in behind him, Kaiba didn't even turn to face him as he addressed the other boy. "Why did it have to be tonight? I've got business to attend to and it's hard to cancel on such short notice." he said in agitation.

Light's low voice suddenly speaking into his ear from behind nearly made Kaiba gasp out loud. "Because you'll need the day off tomorrow to recover..." the young man murmured ominously, his warm breath brushing over Kaiba's skin and creating goosebumps.

Kaiba's cheeks turned hot and he swallowed hard, then quickly cleared his throat. "W-well, at least let me go take a quick shower." he requested, still unable to look at Light.

The other young man walked over to Kaiba's large bed and set his overnight bag on the ground while placing the small black case on the foot of the bed. "By all means."

Without so much as a glance in his direction, Kaiba headed for his personal bathroom and shut the door behind him. The sound of the lock clicking made Light smile. Obviously the other boy didn't want unexpected company in the shower, and didn't trust Light to keep out. Not that it bothered or surprised him that his partner thought that, though he had other plans in mind for the night.

Shortly after Kaiba had gone into the bathroom, there was a knock at the bedroom door and Light went to answer it. Mia stood before him holding a bowl in her hands. "Here are the apples you asked for." she said while offering it to him.

As Light took the bowl from her, he immediately sensed Ryuk at his back towering over him. "Thank you very much." he responded with a smile.

Mia gave him a polite bow before leaving again and Light shut the door. He turned to walk toward the balcony door in the back of the room, Ryuk right on his heels. _"Oi, Light, you are planning on sharing those, right?_ " the Shinigami asked eagerly.

Opening the balcony door then turning back to Ryuk, he held the Reaper's much favored snack out to him. "Even better, they're all yours. Take them and go occupy yourself somewhere for a while."

Ryuk accepted the bowl with an airy cackle. _"Heh, bribing me to leave? Not like I wasn't planning on it already. I've witnessed a lot of terrible things in my existence, but you giving it to Kaiba up the ass is not something I want to add to the list. I've seen enough between the two of you to last me the rest of eternity."_

"Just go already." Light commanded impatiently. "And don't forget to at least leave the cores. I don't want to have to explain how those disappeared."

Offering only a grunt in response, Ryuk stepped out onto the balcony and hunched forward spreading his large, black feathered wings. He flapped them a couple of times before lifting into the air and sailing off into the darkness. Light shut the door, drew the curtains, and returned to the bed while unbuttoning his shirt.

{*}

After finishing his shower, Kaiba reentered the bedroom with only a towel around his waist while using a long, smaller one to rub his still damp hair. He spotted Light on the bed in only his boxers, stretched out comfortably on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Kaiba hung the smaller towel over his shoulders and sauntered over to the bed.

"So, you're a supernatural serial killer." he said in a casual tone, though he still struggled with the idea on the inside.

Light grinned without opening his eyes. "Don't try to change the subject. This is happening."

Kaiba scoffed and climbed onto the bed to hover over Light. "We had a deal, and I don't go back on my word."

"Good," Light replied, then opened his eyes and grabbed the ends of the towel hanging around Kaiba's neck. "I wasn't going to let you back out anyway." he stated before pulling the towel down and bringing his and Kaiba's lips together in a hard, firm kiss.

Kaiba lowered his body to press into Light's while returning the kiss, their bare skin quickly growing hot from the contact, while the dampness of Kaiba's torso seemed to dissipate with the heat. Just as their make out session was getting hot and heavy, Kaiba suddenly stopped and quickly pulled his head up, looking around the room as if searching for something.

Light knew exactly what his partner was thinking and chuckled. "Relax, I sent Ryuk away. We're completely alone." he assured the other boy. "All you have to worry about is not being too loud. If you can help it, that is..." he added with a sinister tone.

"No, my room is-" Kaiba suddenly halted as if not wanting to finish what he was saying.

Light became curious. "Go on." he urged.

Kaiba swallowed and reluctantly continued. "My room is sound proofed..." he mumbled. "To prevent eavesdropping and spying..."

Light grinned in eager delight at this revelation. "Perfect." he responded before pulling Kaiba down into another kiss.

Light released the towel and let his hands wander over his partner's shoulders to his sides, stroking them lightly down Kaiba's ribs to his waist and feeling the muscles quiver at his touch. Without breaking their kiss, Light rolled them over to place himself on top of Kaiba and gave the other boy's lower lip a playful bite, making him give out a soft groan. Light took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kaiba's mouth and felt Kaiba's own tongue meet his as their passion and excitement grew like the heat in their groins.

Their hips pressed together eagerly and rubbed their hard bulges against each other. Light pulled back taking a deep breath and buried his face against Kaiba's neck, breathing in the other boy's fresh, clean scent and dragging his tongue along the still slightly damp skin. He reached down between them to fondle and rub Kaiba's groin beneath the towel, already able to feel the heat through the cloth. He then grabbed the towel and yanked it open, exposing Kaiba's hard erection and rubbing it with his palm. Light slowly slid his hand down the length of the throbbing member, over Kaiba's balls, and down between the other boy's ass cheeks, touching his middle finger to Kaiba's tight asshole and prodding it teasingly.

Kaiba tensed sharply and lifted his head, grabbing Light's shoulders in surprise. "Do you have to go there already?!"

Light smirked playfully at Kaiba. "I've been waiting all week for this. Can you blame me if I'm a little...eager?"

"Damn right, I can!" Kaiba replied angrily.

With a small chuckle, Light pulled his hand away and sat back. "Relax, I came prepared. Probably more than you would have been for me." he added accusingly.

When Kaiba frowned and glanced aside without responding, Light figured he'd guessed correctly. He then reached for the small black case he had brought along and opened it up, taking something out then holding it up for Kaiba to see.

Kaiba's eyes grew wide for a moment, then narrowed sharply at Light. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

Light grinned mischievously while displaying a vibrating dildo in his hand. It had a realistic shape to the body and head, and even possessed 'veins' on the shaft, with a dial on the bottom for turning it on and adjusting speeds. Though similar looking to a real dick, it was only about five or so inches long with a lesser girth than Light's own manhood. It barely matched what was going to be shoved inside of Kaiba's anus.

"Wouldn't you rather be prepared for the real thing?" Light asked, amused by the other boy's reaction.

"Shouldn't it be the _same size_ as the real thing then?" Kaiba countered with a light scowl.

"I wouldn't want you to get _too_ used to it," the other young man replied, before a wicked grin spread across his face. "After all, I plan on breaking you in with _my_ dick..."

The look of displeasure on Kaiba's face only excited Light even further. Especially considering he hadn't told his partner the entire truth.

In reality, Light wanted to humiliate Kaiba. To toy with and tease him in a degrading manner, making sure Kaiba felt good the whole time, whether he wanted to or not. Light would relish the delectable sight of Kaiba Seto's ego crumbling under the weight of depraved pleasure and ecstasy.

Reaching into the black case again, Light pulled out a small bottle of anal lubricant and popped the cap open. He squeezed it over the vibrator and poured a large amount of the slick, clear liquid onto the head, causing it to run down the shaft and onto his fingertips. He then looked back at Kaiba with a devious smile. "Ready?"

"Not especially." Kaiba grumbled back immediately.

Light let out a derisive snort. "Just be a good boy and open up for me."

Kaiba's mouth twisted with an irritated frown, but he bent his knees and took hold of his thighs to spread his legs more, better revealing his nether region and pink asshole to Light. The tight hole twitched and puckered under his gaze, as if anxious for stimulation. Light felt heat pulsing in his own groin as he tilted his head while examining the delicious sight, his tongue licking at his lips.

"S-stop staring, you idiot!" Kaiba suddenly snapped, his face turning red in angered embarrassment.

Embarrassing the other boy only fueled Light's high of being in control. He chuckled and positioned himself between Kaiba's legs, bringing the head of the lubed up vibrator to his asshole and rubbing it around the opening. "Don't want to waste anymore time? I didn't know you were so eager to have your asshole violated, Seto." Light remarked mockingly as he smeared the slick, clear liquid on his partner's hole.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba jerked his head to the side to avoid Light's gaze. "Sh-shut up! I just don't like being looked at that way!" he insisted.

Light chuckled and rested a hand on Kaiba's knee while pressing the vibrator against his asshole. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Before Kaiba could offer a retort, Light suddenly shoved the vibrator in halfway, causing the other boy to jerk with a sharp gasp of surprise. His tight, twitching asshole squeezed the vibrator while the lubricant oozed and dripped from the rim's soft, pink flesh. Kaiba glared up at Light through one open eye, the other squeezed shut as his face scrunched up in a grimace of discomfort.

"Bastard..." he growled through clenched teeth.

Lowering his head between Kaiba's legs, Light kept his eyes locked on the other boy's as he brought his face to Kaiba's erection. "Don't worry, you'll feel good soon..." he assured in a smooth voice, then planted a tender kiss on the hot shaft.

Slowly pushing the vibrator all the way in, Light watched Kaiba lay his head back with a groan while his anus clenched around the small toy. His whole body seemed to tense and his muscles only grew tighter as Light slowly pulled the toy back a ways then pushed it forward again. Another growl slipped through Kaiba's gritted teeth, and he clutched his thighs tightly until his nails dug into his skin. Light continued to toy with the other boy's hole, relishing the arousing sights and sounds as he did.

He kissed the inside of Kaiba's thigh teasingly softly and sucked the skin lightly for a few seconds, then planted another kiss further down and closer to his groin. After planting a third kiss mere inches from Kaiba's manhood, Light switched over to the other thigh and trailed the tip of his tongue down toward his partner's groin again, but purposely neglected Kaiba's dick. The discomfort of a sex toy violating his asshole seemed to cause the other boy's arousal to die down some, as his erection had lost some of its firmness, but while Light continued to tease and play with his partner, it began to pulse and throb back to life. Another frustrated groan from Kaiba told Light his teasing was working, and his own dick pulsed with excitement.

Kaiba's hands suddenly grabbed Light's head and roughly pulled his face against his erection. "Quit making it worse and do something about it!"

Light grinned and raised his eyes to meet Kaiba's. "Now, now, Seto, no need to be so impatient." he chided playfully, purposely letting his lips brush against the shaft. "We have all night to enjoy ourselves."

Kaiba scowled at him in response. "You mean to enjoy _yourself_." he accused snidely. "Because I'm not enjoying a damn thing!"

Light smiled at him slyly. "Then I suppose I should make you feel better..." he replied suggestively, then gave the length of Kaiba's dick a slow lick, feeling the hot shaft throb on his tongue.

Then, without warning, Light clicked the dial on the bottom of the vibrator to the first setting and the toy buzzed to life inside of Kaiba's ass with slow but strong vibrations. Kaiba let out a gasp of surprise and arched his back. "Ah! T-turn that thing off!" he ordered in a panic, and tried to reach down between his legs to grab the toy.

Light grabbed Kaiba's hand and stopped him from touching the vibrator. "Don't be so ungrateful, Seto. I bought this toy just for you, so you should at least play with it." he said with a teasing grin.

Still gripping Kaiba's wrist, Light used his other hand to turn the speed up another couple of notches, and watched Kaiba buck his hips with another gasp. The look of surprise on the other boy's face melted into something more erotic, while his manhood seemed to throb with pleasure. Light smirked to himself, ascertaining he had just found his partner's prostate.

Now the real fun could begin.

Light started slowly pumping the vibrator again, pushing it in deep and watching as the vibrations finally began to take full effect. Kaiba's breath became heavy and his expression lustful as his face flushed red. He slowly closed his eyes and laid his head back as if becoming absorbed in the new sensation he was experiencing. The angered growls and complaints turned into light groans and noises of ecstasy, while his tense body grew more relaxed, his asshole loosening up a little more around the toy as if accepting it willingly. Light continued pushing and twisting the vibrator around inside of Kaiba, watching in delight as the other boy eventually started moving his hips to make the vibrator reach where it felt good.

When Light was sure Kaiba was really feeling it, he pulled the other boy's restrained hand down to the toy and made him take hold of it himself. Kaiba opened his eyes part way to look at Light, who removed his own hand then sat back while looking down on him with hungry eyes.

"Now, play." he ordered with a mocking smirk.

There was a flash of surprise on Kaiba's face for a second, then he gritted his teeth and tried to scowl at the other young man, though it was halfhearted in the face of the pleasure that was starting to overwhelm him. As badly as he wanted to, Kaiba didn't have the strength to resist anymore. Something inside of him felt good, though he didn't quite understand how. All he knew was that he wanted to feel more.

His limbs were trembling as he held the base of the toy with one hand, then took hold of his pulsing dick with the other. Kaiba slowly began stroking his rock hard erection while sliding the toy in his ass back and forth slowly and somewhat awkwardly. His inexperience made it difficult for him to find the right rhythm, but before long Kaiba was rubbing his dick and pumping the toy into his ass with a little more ease and less reluctance. Once again, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, reluctant to see the other boy's face. Even though he refused to look at Light, however, Kaiba knew he was watching him. And for some reason, the thought of being watched was turning him on even more.

Soon after he started playing with himself, Kaiba was letting out delightful moans with provocative expressions that gave Light shivers of excitement. His tongue flicked the corner of his lips and his hand found its way to his own hot dick in his underwear, stroking it slowly while he watched Kaiba squirm and play with himself. The other boy arched his back with a sensual moan and moved his hips as he worked both hands desperately in his endeavor for orgasmic pleasure. Precum was already leaking from the head of his solid member, and dripped slowly down the wildly throbbing shaft. Light's erection ached with desire and he quickly removed his boxers, though it did little to ease the heat in his groin. Light grabbed his dick again and started stroking faster while panting softly, but refrained from stimulating it enough to make him come. He would leave that job to Kaiba.

The combination of tingling pleasure and buzzing vibrations from the sex toy were becoming more than Kaiba could bear. He could sense Light watching as he shamelessly violated his own ass and jerked himself off, but the sensation was overwhelming his senses and he couldn't stop himself anymore. At first, the feeling of having something crammed in his ass was terrible and awkward. Now he couldn't keep his hand from shoving that damn toy in repeatedly, making it hit that spot deep inside that filled him with unexpected pleasure and made his dick throb. Before he realized it, the hand pleasuring his ass was doing most of the work, while the one that he had been jerking off with mostly rubbed and groped his swollen erection. Kaiba couldn't hold his voice back as the intense pleasure in his groin grew greater with the approach to an orgasm.

"Stop."

The voice just barely registered in Kaiba's mind, before Light's hands suddenly grabbed his wrists and yanked them away before he could reach his climax. Kaiba's eyes snapped open wide to look up at Light as the other boy brought his hands over his head and pinned them to the pillow, crossing his wrists. Light had a devious grin on his face as he hovered over Kaiba, grabbing his crossed wrists and holding them down with one hand, while the other made its way down to his wildly throbbing dick and squeezed it tight, causing a whimper of agony to surface in Kaiba's throat.

"Beg for it." Light ordered, leering at the young man lust-filled eyes.

Kaiba let out a combined groan of frustration mixed with a growl as his erection throbbed painfully while being squeezed on the verge of its climax. The vibrator was only halfway in at this point, and slowly slipping out of his wet asshole, no longer providing enough stimulation to his prostate to help him reach satisfaction. Kaiba gritted his teeth and squirmed, but Light wouldn't release him.

"If you want to come, all you have to do is say so." Light said as he slowly dragged his hand up and down Kaiba's erection, keeping a firm grip on it.

Kaiba clenched his teeth so hard it made his jaw ache as another agonized groan rumbled in his throat. It was shameful how badly he wanted to come, but he had damaged his pride enough by toying with himself in front of Light. He wouldn't sink to begging like some dog.

The sudden feeling of the vibrator slowly sliding back into his ass drew a sharp gasp from Kaiba's lips, and he realized Light was pushing it back in with his knee. When Light shoved it into his ass roughly and applied pressure with his leg, making the vibrator reach deeply, the resulting jolt of pleasure was almost painful, and Kaiba couldn't stop the cry that slipped out.

"Ahhn!"

The beautiful sound brought a wicked grin to Light's face. "Beg." he repeated, feeling high on sexual thrill.

Kaiba panted heavily, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as he parted his trembling lips to speak. "Nn... L-Light..." he began in a weak, shaky voice.

Kaiba's voice was quiet, so Light brought his left ear closer to hear the words he was longing for. "Yes, Seto...?" he questioned sweetly.

"Go fuck yourself."

The sharp words were suddenly followed by an even sharper bite on his ear as Kaiba's teeth clamped down on it. Light's eyes widened and he jerked his head away with a gasp, releasing Kaiba's wrists and dick while grabbing his aching ear. Momentarily blinded by rage, he swung his right hand across Kaiba's face in a backhanded slap that resounded in the air and made the other boy's face whip to the side.

Coming to his senses only a couple seconds later, Light froze in shock upon realizing what he had just done, the back of his hand still stinging from the blow that left Kaiba's cheek near the corner of his mouth red.

Kaiba's head was turned away and his bangs swept to cover the top half of his face, leaving only the lower half visible. The frowning lips suddenly curled up and parted in a grin as Kaiba slowly turned to look back at Light with an expression of amusement. "So, even the levelheaded Light can be made to lose his temper if he doesn't get his way..." he remarked condescendingly, flicking his tongue on the corner of his mouth where Light's hand had made contact.

Recovering from the shock of being made to lose his cool, a mischievous grin slowly crept across Light's face, and the pain in his ear was quickly forgotten with the throbbing arousal in his groin. He grabbed the hair on top of Kaiba's head and yanked it back, making him tilt his head then leaned in close to the other boy's face.

"Seto, you naughty little slut." he admonished playfully, reaching down with his free hand and toying with the vibrator still running in Kaiba's ass. "Misbehaving and acting so impudent... You need to be punished."

Kaiba arched his back with a groan then smirked. "Wouldn't be much fun if it was easy..."

Light couldn't agree more. He chuckled then kissed Kaiba hard while continuing to twist and grind the vibrator in the other boy's ass until it was deep enough to stay in by itself. After the toy was secure, Light sat back and reached over to where he had discarded his clothes on the bed then grabbed his tie. He turned back to his partner and held it up in both hands, stretching it taught with a snap.

Kaiba snorted and rolled his eyes. "Really, bondage? Seems like something you'd... Wait, what are you-?!"

Before Kaiba could finish speaking, Light wrapped the tie around the base of the other boy's hard dick and pulled it tight. He grinned wickedly at Kaiba as he tied it off. "Now you won't be able to come unless I allow it." he said in a chilling voice.

Just as Kaiba started to sit up in a panic, Light roughly forced him back down and climbed over him while turning around to position his lower half over Kaiba's face. They were once again in the 69 position, but it was Light who was on top this time. Light looked down at Kaiba beneath him. "If you want me to take it off, you have to satisfy me." he said, taking hold of Kaiba's swollen dick.

Light lowered his hips closer to Kaiba's face while stroking his hand lightly up and down the red, pulsing erection. "Make it good and I'll reward you..."

Sucking air through his teeth with a sharp hiss, Kaiba slowly reached up and took hold of Light's waist, but seemed reluctant to act. When he hesitated, Light gave Kaiba's erection a squeeze, drawing a tortured groan from the other boy. There was a growl of annoyance from his partner before Light felt a hot, wet tongue sliding along his shaft. He licked his lips with a light groan, feeling some exhilaration in forcing Kaiba to perform degrading acts.

"Mm... Good boy..." he praised, then leaned down to lick Kaiba's own suffering manhood.

Kaiba released Light's hip with one hand and took hold of the other boy's hard erection, stroking up and down the length roughly while licking and sucking on his partner's scrotum, having found that method effective when Light performed it on him the week before. The restriction around his dick made it throb painfully as the toy in his ass continued to vibrate against his prostate, while Light simply teased his manhood with light licking. The growing ache in his groin made Kaiba feel dizzy and desperate for release more than ever. He could feel Light's tongue dragging all over his throbbing dick, but no matter how much Kaiba wished for it, the other boy never took him into his mouth. Growing more frustrated from the urgent need for a climax, Kaiba jerked and stroked Light's erection hard and fast while sucking one of his balls into his mouth, rubbing and pressing on it with his tongue.

Light suddenly moved his hips and brought the head of his erection to Kaiba's lips. "Open."

Too eager for an orgasm to be stubborn now, Kaiba tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Light shoved his dick into Kaiba's mouth and began thrusting roughly, reaching deep down Kaiba's throat and making him squirm and struggle. It gave Kaiba a sense of reverse Deja Vu. Perhaps all of this was simply the other boy's method of payback for the previous week.

Kaiba felt Light's mouth wrap around the head of his pulsing dick as the toy began sliding back and forth inside his ass again. Each deep thrust sent jolts of pleasure through him that made his dick throb even harder, and a whimpering groan vibrated in his throat. It felt like his erection would explode if he didn't come soon. Kaiba sucked and swallowed Light's erection pounding into his mouth with more determination, his groans nothing more than muffled, strangled rumblings trapped in his throat. Grasping Light's balls with one hand, he fondled and massaged the sack while rubbing his tongue on the hard shaft, hoping to bring the other boy more pleasure so he'd come sooner. The feeling of Light's mouth finally swallowing his erection took Kaiba by surprise and made his body shudder. It felt torturous and amazing at the same time. To his relief, he felt Light's voice growing with intense moans and his dick began to throb and swell in Kaiba's mouth.

Light began moving his hips faster the closer he got to his climax, his moans vibrating around Kaiba's wildly pulsing erection. After jerking himself off while watching Kaiba and getting overly excited from the thrill of dominating his partner, Light wasn't very far off from blowing his load. And violating the other boy's mouth was more than enough to push Light the rest of the way to the peak of pleasure while his dick was being repeatedly buried down Kaiba's hot, soft throat.

Finally, Light pulled his head back with a loud moan and unleashed his heavy load, forcing the other boy to swallow most of it before pulling out and shooting more all over Kaiba's face. Even in the height of ecstasy, Light felt a smug sense of pride in making a mess of the conceited, arrogant Kaiba Seto. Not to mention a sense of vindication for the facial he got in the gym showers.

Light could hear Kaiba gasping and panting heavily behind him, then he coughed a couple of times while groaning pitifully in frustration.

"Hurry, take it off already!" he ordered breathlessly, obviously too desperate for release to complain about the filth on his face.

Chuckling lightly in amusement, Light casually maneuvered himself to turn around and look down on Kaiba, relishing the beautiful, agonized expression on the face covered in his cum. Before Kaiba could make a move to free himself, Light grabbed the other boy's arms and secured them to the bed while leaning over him once more, baring a malicious grin. "Only if you beg for it properly this time." he said coldly.

Kaiba growled angrily as he glared up Light with a grimace. He felt like he would go crazy if he didn't get relief soon. "Just let me come already!" he snapped.

A look of glee flashed in Light's eyes as he grew more excited, then lowered his hips to touch his erection to Kaiba's, rubbing and pressing against the hot, deep red dick. "Do it right..." he ordered with a taunting tone.

The pain and pleasure were getting to be unbearable. Kaiba couldn't hold out anymore. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Let...me come... Please." he halfheartedly begged in a strained voice.

Light gave a hard thrust into Kaiba's groin, drawing a small cry from the other boy. "Is that the best you can do, Seto?" he asked with dissatisfaction, feeling himself growing high on domination.

Kaiba's eyes opened and he glared heatedly at Light, his face burning with a deep flush. "Please, I can't take it anymore! Let me come!" he finally blurted out pleadingly.

Light took hold of the tie with a mocking grin. "Very well..."

When he yanked the tie off and released Kaiba's dick, the other boy jerked his head back with a gasp and moaned loudly as a large load shot out of his pulsing, swollen dick. Thick semen spurted all the way up to Kaiba's chest and kept coming for a few seconds before finally spilling the last drops on his abdomen. Kaiba's body shuddered and spasmed from the force of the pleasure that gripped him, until he finally went limp with exhaustion, taking deep heavy breaths while still trembling lightly.

Light finally turned off the vibrator in Kaiba's ass and removed it, then sat back to enjoy the view of the exhausted, semen-covered boy. Cum was splattered on Kaiba's face, chest and belly, while his asshole dribbled lubricant down to the bed sheets. He looked so weak and vulnerable, like helpless prey. Even though Light had just had an orgasm of his own, the sight filled him with eager desire. He allowed his partner a moment of recovery, but he was far from done with him.

After a few moments lost in an overwhelming daze, Kaiba gradually managed to catch his breath and his erection returned to normal color. He felt sated and blissful enough that he could have drifted off to sleep. Until Light suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace to give him a deep, passionate kiss. Too dizzy and weak to resist, Kaiba allowed Light's tongue to mingle with his own, his mind still numb from the intense pleasure he had just experienced, making him forget he should be really pissed off at the other boy.

Light slowly pulled back from the kiss and ran his tongue over his wet lips. "I have one more gift for you..." he said as he reached inside the black case again and pulled out a small bottle.

Kaiba eyed it with suspicion before looking back at Light. "What is that?" he asked warily.

After opening the bottle, Light held it close to Kaiba's face. "Just breathe in." he said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kaiba responded with a frown.

Light chuckled. "Just a little something to add some enjoyment to the experience. Trust me."

"I'd trust you about as far as I can throw you..." Kaiba muttered, but still leaned forward to smell.

After sniffing the bottle a couple of times, Kaiba leaned back and looked at Light in confusion. "Now what was the point of-? Uh!"

A sudden wave of dizziness hit Kaiba almost immediately, causing his vision to blur and nearly knock him off balance. A lightheaded sensation consumed his senses and his body began to sway, seeming to become overly relaxed and weak. He could feel himself starting to fall over, but a pair of arms caught him then slowly laid him down on his back. The disoriented Kaiba lifted his eyes to look up at Light leaning over him, and even with his hazy vision he could see the predatory grin on the other boy's face. Like a hungry beast eager to devour its helpless prey.

"You... Did you drug me?" Kaiba managed to ask weakly.

Light shrugged casually with a mischievous smile. "Poppers are technically considered a drug, I suppose." he answered calmly, as if it were no big deal to drug his partner. "They cause relaxation of the muscles, especially the sphincter, and create a sensation of euphoria that makes sex amazing. Don't worry though, the effects only last several minutes or so." he assured the other boy.

Then the sinister grin returned in full. "Which is just enough time to make you love having my dick in your ass."

Instead of feeling dread, like he should have, Kaiba felt intense anger burning in his chest. Apparently Light had been ready for this night, considering just how prepared he was.

Because the bastard had known all along that he would be the victor.

Before Kaiba could even think of a response, Light leaned down and kissed the helpless boy roughly while he was too weak to resist. He nibbled his partner's bottom lip, then slipped his tongue in when Kaiba opened his mouth to groan. Their lips melted together in a hot, passionate kiss while their tongues danced in their mouths. Naked bodies pressed together tightly and their bare flesh grew hot and sweaty from the heat.

Sexual excitement was on the rise again, and Kaiba's drug-addled brain started losing to the effects of the Poppers. He couldn't think straight anymore, his mind lost in a haze that prevented him from concentrating on anything but Light's kiss, and the hot tingling of arousal in his groin. All other thoughts were pushed aside, and he surrendered himself to desire.

Light pulled back from the kiss panting heavily and reached over for the tube of lubricant he had used earlier. He squeezed some on his hard erection then spread it up and down the length until it was sufficiently coated. He then began rubbing his wet fingers on Kaiba's soft asshole and massaged the now relaxed muscles.

Looking down on the breathless, disoriented Kaiba, Light rubbed the head of his dick on his anus. "Just relax, I'll make sure you enjoy this..." he stated with a confident grin.

Kaiba simply frowned in embarrassment, though it was a weak one, and looked away as his cheeks grew flushed. Light began gradually pushing himself inside with little resistance from the tight hole. Suction began pulling Light's dick in further and he shuddered with a moan as he fully entered Kaiba's hot ass. "Ahhn... Amazing, it's like your ass is swallowing me up..." Light murmured lustfully. "It feels wonderful."

"Speak for yourself..." Kaiba muttered with a light tremor in his voice.

Even though he said that, Kaiba wasn't being entirely truthful. Something felt weird about having a real dick inside of him, but not in a bad way. It was considerably different from the small toy that had been inserted earlier, which had felt awkward and uncomfortable. This actually felt almost pleasurable. Hot, hard and throbbing with life, Light's manhood was filling him up and making Kaiba's insides widen and mold to its size and shape. It wasn't as painful as he thought it'd be, thanks to the Poppers keeping him loose and relaxed, but there was no way he could admit this was actually feeling good. He'd humiliated himself enough tonight already.

As Light began to steadily pump his hips, Kaiba had difficulty holding back his voice as the nerves of his inner muscles began to come alive. The stimulating drug made him feel more sensitive, and each time Light pushed in, Kaiba could feel the hot dick rubbing against his prostate and creating jolts of pleasure that made his groin throb with arousal. The more his partner moved inside of him, the more Kaiba felt his mind slipping away with the growing pleasure. Soon groans and sighs of ecstasy began slipping out as Kaiba fully submitted to carnal instinct. And Light.

The lewd sight of his partner losing himself to lust, after putting up such a fight the whole time, drove Light past his limit of restraint. Unable to contain his excitement anymore, he gripped Kaiba's hips and began thrusting with greater force, drawing a gasping moan from the other boy who arched his back in response. The tight asshole and hot insides that gripped Light's erection were driving away his self control, and the sound of Kaiba's growing moans told him that he didn't have to hold back. Leaning forward over his partner so they were face to face, Light lifted Kaiba's hips off the bed then began driving himself even harder into the other boy's ass.

Kaiba's arms and legs wrapped around Light's body in a strong embrace that nearly squeezed the breath out of him, but didn't slow him in the least. His partner's erotic expressions were delightfully lewd, while the sexy moans and cries filled the air, sending shivers of excitement through Light's body. Each time he thrust deeply inside the other young man, Light felt the tight, twitching asshole and inner muscles squeezing and clenching around his hard erection. Before long, the contractions from the hot insides seemed to be growing stronger, and the other boy's moans were getting more intense.

Even though they had only just started, Kaiba was already reaching a climax. Panting heavily with exertion, Light couldn't suppress a small grin as the feeling of sexual excitement mingled with smug amusement over how easy it was to make the stubborn, narcissistic Kaiba Seto break and feel good from getting a dick in his ass.

Moaning and gasping beneath Light, Kaiba clung tightly to his partner as his whole body grew tense on the verge of orgasmic release. Reaching the height of overwhelming pleasure, Kaiba's mind went blank and he couldn't stop his voice from slipping out. "Light! Ah, Light...!"

Jerking his head back with a loud cry of pleasure, Kaiba's body spasmed and quivered from the intense orgasm, releasing yet another thick load on his stomach. He dug his nails into Light's back and dragged them outward, leaving ten crimson trails across Light's shoulder blades. The feeling of coming with his ass was nothing like the climaxes from before, as contractions of pleasure pulsed wildly through his insides and groin, leaving him lightheaded and spent. In his euphoric state, Kaiba's limbs loosened and lost their grip on Light, who slowed to a stop right after his partner's orgasm.

Despite not coming himself yet, Light lowered Kaiba's hips to the bed and let his dick slip out with a wet, slurping sound. Stopping himself took a lot of willpower, and his tense body protested the lack of satisfaction while his hot erection throbbed and ached with desperate need. Even though his partner had achieved an orgasm rather quickly, Light wasn't ready for his own just yet. He wanted to draw it out and enjoy the ride. After all, they had plenty of time.

Light's chest heaved with his heavy panting and he chuckled breathlessly while hovering over Kaiba. "For someone who claimed to dislike it so much, you sure seemed to enjoy that." he remarked in amusement. "You were even calling out my name while coming..."

Still in the descent from his orgasmic high, it took Kaiba a second to realize what Light said was true, and his eyes snapped open in shock. He quickly scowled up at Light trying to mask his embarrassment with anger. "That was...! I-I was just caught up in the moment!" he shot back insistently. "It doesn't mean anything!"

Light smirked arrogantly and leaned down close, dragging his tongue up Kaiba's neck to his ear. "Don't deny how much you enjoyed it." he spoke in a low, sensual voice. "The way you moaned and writhed in ecstasy, gripping me with your limbs and ass..." Light grasped Kaiba's jaw with a grin. "You loved it. Just as I said you would."

The angry glare that Kaiba gave him in return just made Light even more pleased. He brought their lips close together, making his brush against Kaiba's as he spoke. "Shall I give you more pleasure? Make you feel even better?" he asked seductively, giving the other boy's lips a light kiss.

A stubborn grunt while looking away was all Kaiba gave in response. It didn't matter if he answered or not though, Light wasn't really giving him a choice anyway. He sat back and looked down on Kaiba with a devious smile. "Now, turn over. Face down, ass in the air." he ordered.

Kaiba's mind was still a little hazy, but it felt like the effects of the Poppers were starting to wear off, and the strength was returning to his body. Not that it made him move any faster. Hesitantly and reluctantly, Kaiba sat up and turned over to get on his hands and knees with his head down on the pillow, fully exposing his backside to Light. He swallowed hard trying to suppress the tremors in his body as embarrassment and excitement battled to be the main feeling at the moment. A pair of hands suddenly grasping his ass nearly made Kaiba jump as Light rubbed and groped his buttocks before spreading the cheeks wide.

The ass he was gripping tensed in Light's hands as he spread the cheeks to improve his view of the twitching pink hole. Lube began leaking out as he widened the soft anus with his thumbs, revealing the contracting muscles within. The lewd sight filled Light with an eager urgency to bury his dick deep inside those sweet, tender insides again. He leaned forward to bend his body over Kaiba's, letting his hard erection rub between the cheeks and against his asshole.

"Are you ready for round two, Seto?" he asked. "The last one was just a warm up. Now the real fun begins..."

Kaiba glanced at Light out the corner of his eye with an irritated frown. "Just get on with it!" he snapped in frustration. "Quit playing arou-ah!"

A sharp slap on Kaiba's ass cut him off quickly.

Light grinned wickedly as he gripped the cheek he just smacked. "That's no way to talk to your Master." he reprimanded, then smacked it again.

Kaiba jerked with a gasp in response, then started to push himself up. However, Light grabbed a fistful of the other boy's hair and shoved his head back down. "Stay down." he ordered sharply.

Kaiba tried to struggle, and Light smacked his ass even harder with his free hand. The skin was already turning bright red from the harsh treatment. Light gently stroked the reddened cheek, like an owner petting their dog. "Now, be a good boy and ask your Master for your treat." he said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Kaiba turned his head as best he could but couldn't lift it with Light keeping it pinned down. He glared at the other boy with a fierce scowl. "You... How dare you treat me in such a manner!" he growled, his pride hurting worse than his ass.

That stubborn and defiant nature only made Light feel more excited. "You actually like it, don't you?" he asked, grinning down at Kaiba.

Kaiba began to protest the absurd notion, but a sudden squeeze on his hard, throbbing dick drew out a surprised gasp instead. The hand that Light had been spanking him with now gripped his erection and began slowly stroking up and down the length.

"You're such a dirty little slut." Light remarked in a condescending tone. "You like being punished and dominated. The thrill of it gets you off. You can deny it all you want, but you're hard as a rock and throbbing like crazy down here."

The redness of Kaiba's face grew greater than the redness of his ass cheek as he clenched his jaw and grew silent, refusing to dignify that accusation with a response. He then felt Light release his erection then slip his middle finger deep inside of his wet anus, twisting and stirring it around to stimulate the soft insides. Kaiba tried to suppress a groan and tensed his asshole around Light's finger, trying to resist the feeling, but the pleasurable sensations in his inner muscles continued.

When his partner's finger touched the sweet spot inside of him, a bolt of pleasure made Kaiba cry out and jerk his hips in surprise. Light began pressing and massaging the spot vigorously in response, sending pleasurable pulses spreading through the other boy's nether region.

Kaiba gasped and moaned sensually, moving his hips and gripping the pillow as he started to become swept up in the increasing pleasure Light was giving him. He buried his face against the pillow to muffle his sounds of ecstasy, but Light pulled his head back again by his hair and leaned over him, continuing to play with his ass.

"Say you want it." he ordered in a soft, but stern tone.

It was getting hard to think straight with all the blood from his brain flowing through his erection, but Kaiba hadn't lost his pride yet. He fought back the urge to cave in, but Light was relentless in the stimulation of his prostate. Kaiba didn't understand it. Why was his body still so desperate? Even after coming twice already, his dick still hadn't calmed down and just wanted more.

Had Kaiba been this depraved all along, and simply never knew until Light opened his eyes?

Without warning, the other boy suddenly stopped moving his finger, and Kaiba's legs trembled as the wonderful sensation began to fade. He felt Light's warm breath on his ear, followed by his deep, smooth voice. "Tell me you want it, and I'll drive you mad with pleasure..." he whispered in a mesmerizing voice.

A shiver ran down Kaiba's spine and his body shuddered. It was useless, he couldn't fight it anymore. Arousal and desire swallowed his pride whole, making his need to feel good again the only thing he felt. Especially after the disappointing first round, which had ended embarrassingly quickly. The pleasurable feelings were dissipating, and Kaiba didn't want to lose it.

Trying not to sound as desperate as he was, Kaiba blurted out. "F-fine, I want your dick in my ass! So get on with it!"

Pulling his finger out then positioning his erection for Kaiba's asshole, Light smirked in amusement. "I would have preferred a sexier sounding confession, but after a little training I'm sure you'll make for a more cooperative 'toy'."

Kaiba jerked his head around to scowl at Light. "Toy?! Who do you think you-?!"

Light suddenly shoved Kaiba's head down onto the pillow again, then thrust himself deeply into the other boy's ass, pumping his hips hard and fast right away. "You don't get it, do you?" he panted heavily. "You're my bitch now. You lost, now you must accept your fate. You shouldn't have challenged me, Seto..."

Light grinned wickedly with red eyes. "You never stood a chance against the power of God."

Kaiba gasped and moaned with his face buried in the pillow, Light clutching his hair tightly as he pounded into him deep and hard. The head of Light's erection hit Kaiba's prostate repeatedly, creating an immense pleasure that was starting to drive him crazy. The harsh pounding was somehow both painful and pleasurable at the same time. Another smack on his ass made Kaiba cry out into the pillow and his dick throbbed wildly with excitement. Then there was another smack, and another. Kaiba moaned uncontrollably, panting and gasping even as he struggled for breath while Light continued pressing down on his head. The mind-numbing pleasure, excitement, and shortage of oxygen drove away his senses, leaving him dazed and disoriented. Unable to even think straight anymore, Kaiba could no longer hide how great he felt.

Each slap Light gave Kaiba's ass caused it to tense in response, making it squeeze and tighten around his dick repeatedly, stimulating it more than it already was. The tight, hot insides seemed to suck him in hungrily with each thrust and create unimaginable pleasure. Light released Kaiba's head and grabbed his hips with both hands while getting into a crouched position over him, then began driving himself even deeper and harder into Kaiba. Barely able to contain himself in the haze of pure ecstasy, Light increased the speed and buried his dick all the way inside of Kaiba's ass over and over again.

The lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and wet suction filled the air, but couldn't rise above the sound of their erotic, moaning voices. Kaiba jerked his head back with a gasp for air and panted heavily while letting out sweet moans of pleasure, which only increased Light's arousal and excitement. The way the other boy was so shamefully enjoying Light's dick and abandoning all sense of pride was the thrilling high he'd longed for.

Before long, Light's voice started coming out in intense moans and gasps as his climax grew closer. "Coming... I'm coming...!"

Crying out at the sharp peak in pleasure, Light shoved his dick deep inside of Kaiba and sprayed his insides with thick, hot cum while seized with an orgasmic bliss that made his whole body tremble. The soft, tight inner muscles of Kaiba's ass twitched and convulsed, practically squeezing the full load from Light's throbbing manhood. After completely emptying himself inside of the other boy, Light pulled back and slid his erection out of Kaiba's wet, twitching asshole.

Gasping and panting, Kaiba quickly looked over his shoulder at Light, his face flushed and damp with sweat. "No, don't stop!" he pleaded anxiously.

The look of desperation on Kaiba's face was delightfully alluring, and made Light want to tease him even more. He sat back with his legs stretched out in front of him and leaned back on his hands with a playful grin. "If you want to come, then you'll have to work for it."

Kaiba sat up and turned to Light. "Y-you can't be serious!" he shouted, desperation turning into embarrassed anger.

Light shrugged his shoulders casually, wearing an expression of cool amusement. "Why not? My hips are getting tired. So, if you want your orgasm so much..." He laid back with his hands behind his head and his eyes still locked with Kaiba's. "Come get it."

It was a matter of lust or pride again. Kaiba's erection continued to pulse wildly and ached painfully with the need for relief. Light's own hot dick was firm, wet with semen, and ready to make him come again. Just the thought of the solid member penetrating him over and over again was enough to make up his mind, albeit reluctantly. Kaiba ground his teeth, then crawled forward to straddle Light's lap and positioned himself over the other boy's erection.

Taking hold of the thick shaft, Kaiba began lowering himself slowly until every inch of Light's dick was inserted deep inside him. He closed his eyes with a low moan as he began rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing the other boy's hot manhood around inside him and stirring up his insides. He leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of Light, moving and gyrating his hips harder and panting heavily. The feeling of pleasure he had nearly lost after Light pulled out started rising again the more he moved his hips.

Suddenly, Light gave an abrupt push with his hips, and Kaiba uttered a cry as his body shuddered from the unexpected jolt of pleasure. Another upward thrust into his ass made Kaiba gasp sharply and drew out another lustful moan. Finally unable to wait any longer, he raised his hips then thrust them down again, shoving Light's dick into his ass hard and creating another shock of pleasure. Kaiba hung his head and clutched the bed sheets as he fell into a rhythm of raising and dropping his hips, his mind becoming lost in the sensational pleasure as Light's erection thrust into his ass again and again. It didn't matter that Light was watching him and his shameless behavior, and it didn't matter that he was doing exactly what that bastard wanted. All Kaiba could think about now was the sweet sexual thrill taking over him.

Gasping and moaning without restraint, Kaiba sat up straight again and began lifting his whole body up and down, plunging Light deeper and harder inside of him, his voice growing louder and more intense as the climax he was desperate for started rising.

The alluring, erotic faces and sensual moans Kaiba made while eagerly riding his dick drove Light's arousal to new heights and sent a pleasurable shudder through his body. He licked his lips and groaned as Kaiba's hot, tight insides squeezed and sucked his erection with every movement the other boy made. Though it was impossible to come again right now, just watching the other boy's shameful display made Light want to fill that ass up again.

He sat up on one hand and wrapped his other arm around Kaiba's lower back, pulling him forward and making the other boy arch. "You're so sexy, Seto..." he murmured amorously, then leaned forward to drag his tongue over Kaiba's hard nipple. Light bit down on the stiff, pink flesh and pinched it between his teeth, making Kaiba let out a sharp cry and causing the inner muscles to clamp around his dick.

Kaiba grabbed onto Light's shoulders and dug his nails in as his entire body tensed sharply at the building pressure rising in his nether region, then thrust himself down hard letting out an intense stream of moans while releasing a large load between them. A few shots of hot semen spurted out to splatter their abdomens, then Kaiba fell forward to rest his head on the other boy's shoulder, panting and gasping with soft groans of relieved satisfaction.

Before he fully came down from the disorienting high of his orgasmic euphoria, Light took hold of Kaiba's hips and pulled upward, making him lift up and slide his wet dick out with an embarrassing, squishing noise, followed by a mixture of cum and lube oozing from his contracting anus. Kaiba mentally berated himself for feeling amazing while behaving so despicably, and he buried his deeply blushing face in the crook of Light's shoulder.

After the two boys had managed to recover, Light lifted Kaiba's head and cupped his face with both hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Their lips caressed and their tongues met for a sensual, languid make out session that created wet kissing sounds. Light eventually pulled back and looked into Kaiba's deep blue eyes, lightly stroking his thumb on the other boy's cheek.

"Good boy," he praised teasingly. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? You even seemed to love fucking yourself on my dick..."

Frowning deeply as his mood soured yet again, Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Do you _have_ to speak?" he asked with a glower.

However, the defiant look was incredibly attractive to Light, because it was nothing more than a front. This arrogant, proud bastard was now his to do with as he pleased, and Kaiba was helpless in the face of Light's power. No matter how he tried to resist, the other boy would follow his commands. The very thought made Light want to humiliate and taunt his prideful partner even more.

Perhaps he was a sadist after all.

Light suddenly lunged forward and shoved Kaiba back, landing on top of the other boy and pressing their bodies and lips together. Even as he kissed and licked Kaiba's lips, however, Light felt the other boy purse his own together and stubbornly reject him. Light smirked and lightly traced his fingers down Kaiba's neck, collar bone, and chest down to an erect nipple and used his finger to rub it in a circular motion. He then grabbed it and gave it a sharp pinch. When Kaiba opened his mouth to let out a groan, Light shoved his tongue in and kissed him more deeply. Their tongues swirled and tangled with each other, even though the headstrong Kaiba barely reciprocated.

Becoming breathless from the forceful kiss, Light broke away for a couple of breaths before moving in for more. Then a sudden, sharp pain shot through his lower lip as Kaiba's teeth sank down on it, even managing to draw some blood. Light quickly pulled away as a small amount ran down his chin, then used his thumb to flick it away while grinning devilishly at Kaiba. Instead of feeling angered like the first time, he felt more aroused by the disobedient act. It really would be too boring if the other boy were overly complacent.

"Such a naughty little bitch..." Light said in a cool, even voice, running his tongue over his bleeding lip.

Light then grabbed Kaiba's legs behind the knees and shoved them up, lifting the other boy's hips off the bed and curling his body so his ass was in the air. Tilting Kaiba's lower body further so his partner could see his own nether region, Light shoved two fingers into the cum-dripping asshole and began pumping them immediately, stirring up the insides and making lewd wet noises. Kaiba squirmed with a protesting groan as Light dug and twisted his fingers around, making cum leak out and run over his partner's perineum and sack. The soft, warm inner muscles quivered and squeezed the digits repeatedly dipping into the tight hole and stimulating the insides. The twitching anus kept swallowing his fingers with an intense suction, while Light's manhood began throbbing wildly with a longing to be buried deep within it again.

"This naughty asshole of yours keeps sucking up anything I put in it, like it _wants_ to be violated." Light remarked with a horny, mocking grin. "Such an indecent hole is begging to be stuffed."

"I-idiot...! Stop doing and saying such strange things!" Kaiba growled through clenched teeth, his face turning red at the vulgarity of the sight and comments Light was subjecting him to.

Sliding his dripping fingers back out, Light chuckled deeply and got to get to his feet on the bed, holding Kaiba in place and bending over him in a crouch again. "If you're that eager to have me inside you again," he said, positioning his erection for Kaiba's puckered asshole. "Then I'll give you what you want!"

Light immediately plunged his dick deep inside of Kaiba then gripped his thighs and began thrusting into the hot asshole hard and fast. It was a tighter fit than before because of the position, but the lubricant and semen inside of Kaiba's ass helped Light's thick manhood slide more easily as he rammed it with great force. He moaned and panted heavily, unable to control his voice as he became lost in the intense pleasure and ecstasy. The whole bed trembled and shook from the power of Light's rough thrusts, while Kaiba moaned passionately beneath him with a sexy voice. Light jerked the other boy's legs open to give himself a good view of his partner's provocative, lust-filled face while he plowed his ass.

Even an egotistical, spoiled brat like Kaiba Seto was pathetically weak to his carnal desires.

Kaiba panted and gasped for air as his awkwardly positioned body made breathing difficult, but didn't stop him from moaning and crying out uncontrollably while Light's dick sent repetitive jolts of immense pleasure pulsing through his hard, throbbing manhood with each powerful thrust. His fingers gripped the bed sheets and his toes curled as his mind and body were overwhelmed by euphoria. It wasn't long before he was sinking deeply into a hole of depraved, sexual debauchery. Kaiba hated himself for feeling so good, but he hated that bastard even more for making him feel this way.

A hand suddenly grasping his hard erection roughly nearly snapped him out of his daze, and he let out a startled gasp, opening his eyes to see Light's grinning face above him as the other boy started stroking his swollen dick while still ramming into his ass.

"You're still this hard even after all the degrading humiliation you went through? What a shamefully, perverted body you have." Light mocked breathlessly, squeezing the throbbing member in his hand. "Could it be you're too much of a horny slut to be turned off by such treatment?"

Kaiba tried to scowl, but it was difficult to make a very convincing expression while immersed in the exquisite pleasure he was experiencing. "Look who's talking!" he gasped through heavy breaths. "You're the one...who probably gets off...on killing people! Murderous bastard!"

Without warning, Light suddenly came to a halt then drew back and released Kaiba, allowing the other boy's aching body to drop out of the uncomfortable position it had been held in. Kaiba's legs fell on either side of Light as he sat back on his heels with his head down, his long bangs obscuring half of his face.

"Maybe you're right..." he murmured thoughtfully, then lifted his head to reveal an evilly grinning face with eyes that gleamed deep red. "Let's find out."

Too caught off guard to react quickly enough, Kaiba was unable to move as Light shot forward and wrapped his hands tightly around his throat.

The crazed young man leaned in to apply pressure and Kaiba's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed Light's wrists, panic starting to set in as breathing became more difficult, but not impossible yet. Even as the insane bastard was on the verge strangling him, Kaiba felt the head of Light's erection pushing against his asshole.

"I wonder which one of us will enjoy it more..." Light said in a low, menacing voice, then shoved his dick in deep and hard.

Kaiba tried to gasp and arched his body, throwing his head back with a muted cry. Light began thrusting into him hard and fast immediately, making Kaiba's whole body jerk and shudder with the force of the other boy's aggressive movements. Kaiba gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, hot tears squeezing out and running down his temples as he choked on the moans suppressed in his throat. Even while Light's grip on his neck grew tighter, the erection that was buried deep inside of his ass with each rough thrust hit his prostate repeatedly, creating strong pulses of pleasure that competed strongly with the pain of strangulation.

Each time he slammed into Kaiba's ass, the hot, soft inner muscles squeezed Light's hard dick, slowly bringing him ever closer to his desired orgasm. He moaned and shuddered from the sensational pleasure and watched as the squirming, writhing Kaiba's face began to change color from the lack of oxygen. Drunk on lust and domination, Light licked his lips hungrily as his excitement nearly pushed him past his limit, but he struggled to resist the oncoming climax a little longer, wanting his toy to come first.

"How does it feel?" Light asked with a delighted expression verging on madness. "Is the thrill of being killed while getting fucked making you feel good, Seto?"

Of course Kaiba was unable to respond, but that wouldn't stop Light's taunts. He began ramming into Kaiba's ass even harder, watching the struggling boy thrash and claw his arms and wrists in an attempt to pry his hands off his throat. Kaiba's mouth hung open as if he were moaning, but only strangled noises came out.

"They say strangulation creates the best orgasms," Light stated breathlessly. "If you don't die first, that is..." He leaned into Kaiba's throat harder with a devious grin. "Which will you do first, Seto? Come, or die?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth and opened one eye to glare at Light, but his vision was blurred with tears and he could hardly even see the other boy's face now. He felt faint, his throat was in agony, and his lungs ached sharply with the desperate need for air. But despite all this, he felt an incredible feeling preceding his encroaching orgasm that made his stomach tighten from the powerful, rising pressure in his groin. The fluid movement of Light's rapidly pumping hips was pushing him closer to pleasurable ecstasy, while the hands gripping his throat coaxed him closer to darkness. Kaiba was about to come, but he wasn't sure if he would make it.

Every muscle in his body tensed and he moved his pelvis with Light's thrusts even as his vision started to go dark. His dick throbbed wildly and became swollen with the building pressure of an incredible climax, but he felt himself slipping away. His hands clawing at Light's arms slowly grew still then fell to the bed as his strength began fading with his consciousness. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to die while coming.

What an absolutely embarrassing way to go.

Suddenly, Kaiba's throat was released, and all at once he gasped deeply for air then let out a hoarse, loud cry as a burst of immense pleasure seized his entire being and drowned out everything else. His body arched and spasmed while his twitching, throbbing dick unleashed a massive load that sprayed all the way up to his chest. The pleasure and semen kept coming, and it felt as if his body was being completely drained of everything.

The insane bastard hadn't been lying about the incredible orgasm.

Finally, the waves of pleasure started to dissipate, and were replaced with a wave of overwhelming weariness. Kaiba felt everything slowly fading away as he passed out, even while Light continued the onslaught on his ass.

As soon as Kaiba achieved his impressive orgasm, Light couldn't hold back his own anymore and let out a loud moan of ecstasy, burying his dick deep inside of Kaiba and unleashing another large load that squirted out from the already cum-filled ass. Gasping and panting heavily while his body trembled in the aftermath of his own climax, Light slid his slick erection out of Kaiba's loose, dripping asshole and more semen spilled out with it.

With his head spinning from the rush and his body thoroughly exhausted, Light fell over on his side next to the still and silent Kaiba, getting comfortable while waiting to recuperate from the immensely satisfying session. He'd almost gone too far, but was relieved he'd had the presence of mind let go of Kaiba's throat in time. After all, it would have been unfortunate if the other boy passed out - or died - without experiencing that amazing climax. It was a delicious, exhilarating sight, just as Light had thought it'd be.

The loud sounds of sex and ecstasy were now replaced with silence and shallow breaths as fatigue took over and both boys slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

The large TV in Kaiba's room seemed more fitting for a spacious living room than a bedroom, but somehow still suited the lavish space. Even with the distance between the television and the couch that Light sat on, his eyes bothered him a little while watching the news on a screen larger than he was accustomed to. That little discomfort, however, was nothing compared to the pain in his aching back and hips, as well as the still stinging claw marks on his shoulder blades, wrists, and arms. However, it had all been utterly worth it.

Wearing only an open pair of pants and unbuttoned shirt, Light sat with one leg across the other while his hand tapped a pen on the Death Note resting on his lap, where he had written the names of the two men who had just been reported on the news as having broken into a home to rob it, and murdered the couple inside in the process.

The sound of beating wings from outside was followed by the balcony door being opened as Ryuk returned and entered the room carrying a bowl of apple cores. He moved past the couch Light was sitting on to set the bowl down on the coffee table in front of it.

_"You should check this place out, Light. This guy has some seriously nice stuff. You know he's got like, five different cars, a private plane, a helicopter, and some kind of jet that looks like a blue dragon or something. You hit the jackpot with this kid."_

Light merely smirked in response as the news story suddenly changed to a live update reporting that the men charged with robbery and murder had both just died of sudden heart attacks while in police custody. When they speculated it to be the work of the serial killer Kira, Light couldn't help a feeling of pride over being credited for dispensing justice.

Ryuk glanced over at the still form of Kaiba lying beneath the covers on the bed then looked back at Light. _"He still alive?"_ he asked, not sounding particularly concerned.

"Last I checked." Light responded with a shrug.

He had only dozed for maybe a couple of hours before waking again, but Kaiba was basically unconscious, and would probably remain so for the rest of the night. The next morning wasn't going to be pleasant for the sexually ravished boy. Light would have to make sure to take it a little more easy on his new toy in the future.

At least during weekdays.

Ryuk let out a raspy chuckle. _"I knew you weren't going to go easy on him. Glad you didn't, the little shit deserved it."_ he said. _"So, are you gonna tell him?"_

"Tell him what?" Light asked while still looking at the TV.

_"That you tricked him."_

A sinister smirk spread across Light's lips. "No, I don't think I will..."

It hadn't been hard at all. All it took was swapping the Death Note with a normal notebook while Kaiba was distracted by trying to rip Ryuk's 'mask' off, and a little creative manipulation.

Even if Light had used the actual Death Note back then to write out Yugi's 'death', it wouldn't have worked anyway. After all, Light didn't even know Yugi, nor what the other boy looked like. If Kaiba had properly read the Rules of the Death Note written inside the cover, he would have known that its power didn't work unless the writer knows both the name _and_ face of the victim. That way, it would only cause the death of the intended person, and not an innocent who shared the same name. But Kaiba had been too busy being a skeptic to actually examine the note thoroughly, and had missed that part completely. Ryuk had realized it right away and nearly blew Light's plan by almost pointing it out, but fortunately Light had managed to cut the Shinigami off before he could tip the disbelieving Kaiba off.

Then, once Kaiba had been informed of the Death Note's power, and Yugi's death was planted in his mind, all Light needed to do was get Yugi himself on board with his plan. A little digging into his student record told Light exactly where the other boy lived, so he could pay him a little visit...

**Earlier that evening**

"Are these the new attack set packs?!" Jounouchi asked excitedly, his face and hands pressed against the front of the game shop's display case. "Come on, let me have a pack, old man! I promise I'll pay you back!"

Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather and owner of the game shop, gave a derisive snort as he cleaned the top of the glass counter. "You still owe me for the last two card packs I gave you!" he replied.

"Pleeease!" Jounouchi pleaded on his knees with his hands clasped together.

"Alright, sure." Sugoroku answered, then snapped. "When you can pay for them! I am running a business, you know!"

Jounouchi's head and shoulders slumped in defeat as streams of tears ran down his face. "This sucks! I hate being broke all the time!"

Yugi patted his friend's back with a sympathetic smile. "There, there, Jounouchi-Kun."

The bell for the shop's front door jingled as someone entered, and Sugoroku looked over while cleaning Jounouchi's hand and face prints off the glass. "Welcome." he greeted politely.

Yugi looked up from comforting his friend and his face lit up with a smile. "Ah! You're...Yagami-Kun, was it?"

Light entered the shop and smiled at Yugi with a nod. "Nice to see you again, Yugi."

The recovered Jounouchi climbed to his feet again eyeing Light warily. "You know this guy, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "This is Yagami Light, he goes to Kaiba-Kun's new school."

"Heh, you got my sympathies, buddy." Jounouchi grinned.

Light faked a laugh and gave a nonchalant shrug. "True, he can be difficult, but he and I have become rather...acquainted."

Yugi looked up at Jounouchi. "It was actually Yagami-Kun who told me Kaiba-Kun planned on challenging me to a duel today. He came by yesterday evening to let me know all about it."

Jounouchi blinked in surprise. "Wait, you mean you _knew_ Kaiba was going to challenge you today?"

Yugi nodded. "It would have been really important to Kaiba-Kun if he had won the duel against me, especially on his new Duel Disk. So Yagami-Kun actually convinced me to, you know..."

"Lose the duel." Light finished for him. "I knew how much Kaiba was looking forward to it. I mean, it was all he would think and talk about. It would have been such a shame if he were to be defeated again, especially when testing out his new invention for the first time. But if Yugi were to lose, I'm sure Kaiba would have been quite happy. And he's much more tolerable when he's in a good mood." Light added playfully.

" _That's_ why you were doing such a crappy job at dueling! You were trying to lose on purpose!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "But I can't believe you were actually going to do that asshole a favor."

Yugi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, we didn't even get to finish. I still hope I helped, though."

Light's friendly smile turned a little darker and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Oh, you certainly did..."

An oblivious Yugi smiled happily. "I'm so glad!"

Light took a step back toward the door. "Well, I just wanted to stop by to thank you for your help." he said. "I have to get going now. I have plans tonight with Kaiba..."

After exchanging farewells, Light exited the shop and walked out into the low light of evening. An evil, triumphant smirk crept across the smug young man's face, while his eyes caught the orange glow of the setting sun, making them look blood red.

{*}

Recalling the events from earlier brought a smile of amusement to Light's face. Outwitting multiple people at once, while a simple task for him, was certainly satisfying. And proving his power to Kaiba without even having to actually use it was an easy victory for him. Now he had both the Death Note and Kaiba to entertain himself with. Light still had to maintain the everyday, boring facade of an average, mild-mannered student, but now that he had two toys to play with, he was certain he wouldn't be bored anymore. In order to ensure his fun would last, however, Light turned the Death Note over and opened the cover to the back of the last page, then added a new fate to its pages.

* * *

**Chapter Two End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter following the Death Note anime plot.

**5 Years Later**

* * *

Light sat on the couch of the hotel room he had reserved and impatiently checked the time on his phone for the fourth time in the past forty minutes. He sighed in annoyance and looked out the large window at the sunset on the horizon, though he was too irritated to appreciate its beauty.

"What's taking so long?" he grumbled to himself.

He wore only a hotel bathrobe, and his once wet hair was already mostly dry after the shower he had taken when he'd first arrived. Normally, Light was a more patient person, but it had been a couple of months since he last had true sexual satisfaction, and the frustration was getting to him. Finally, the door to the room opened with the arrival of the person Light had been waiting on, and he stood from the couch to face them.

"You're late, Seto."

Not even looking at Light, Kaiba walked over to a desk where he set down his briefcase, then took off his silver, rectangular-shaped glasses and placed them next to it. "The meeting lasted longer than expected," he explained while removing his dark blue suit jacket, then hung it over the back of the chair. "I _am_ pretty busy running multiple businesses in two different countries, you know."

After closing the curtains and blocking out the outside world, Light sauntered over with a derisive snort and brushed his partner's long bangs aside. "How hard could it possibly be? You make toys for a living." he remarked teasingly.

Kaiba scowled and angrily smacked Light's hand away. "Look who's talking! At least my work is real!" he shot back. "You're the one pretending to investigate a serial killer when it's actually _you_! It's like some lame, cliche story plot or something!"

Light chuckled in amusement at his partner's reaction. He never failed to get a rise out of Kaiba when taunting him about his work in the toy industry, even after all these years. Of course, everything he made was highly advanced and impressive, but Light found it more fun to piss the other man off by belittling his inventions.

"My job is very real," he stated. "The investigation is only a cover for my true work: being God and creating a whole new world."

Kaiba rolled his eyes in exasperation as he loosened the red tie around his neck then removed it. "Yeah, yeah. 'A paradise free of crime and suffering with rainbows and kittens' and blah, blah, blah..." he muttered, having heard it more than enough times over the years. "You only got this far because you killed L."

Kaiba then cast a sharp glare in Light's direction. "He would have stopped you eventually, you know."

Light merely scoffed at the jab, completely unfazed. The fact that his nemesis, the 'genius detective' L, was dead without ever having proved that he was Kira, showed that Light had been the superior genius all along.

Of course, L had been a challenging adversary, and had even earned Kaiba's respect for his superior intellect. But in the end, even the great L had been no match for the power of God. Not that it stopped Kaiba from occasionally bringing up the challenge the other young man had posed, just to try and irritate Light. By now though, he was used to Kaiba's scathing remarks and learned to brush them off easily, rather than letting it get to him.

Instead, Light took a moment to drink in his partner's visage, since they hadn't even seen each other in two months.

The arrogant bastard had actually grown up into a sexy and handsome young man over the past five years, though his personality was still just as unattractive as before. Kaiba's hair had gotten a little longer and was more stringy in length, causing the bangs to frame his slender, handsome face, and sweep down the long bridge of his nose. The bangs were kept parted over his beautiful, sharp blue eyes by the glasses he'd started wearing a couple of years ago, which only added to his sexy look of maturity. The back of his hair ran down the length of his long neck, and clung seductively to the sides as he unbuttoned and removed the white dress shirt, leaving him in only his blue suit pants. His flawless pale skin was like smooth porcelain, but his slight frame seemed thinner than the last time Light saw him.

Looking at the other man's torso and the way his ribs seemed to protrude a bit too much, Light frowned and looked up at Kaiba. "You've lost weight again." he stated, sounding displeased. "Have you not been taking proper care of yourself?"

Kaiba heaved a sigh. "I already have Mokuba pestering me, I don't need to hear it from you too." he responded irritably.

Placing his hand on the back of Kaiba's neck and threading his fingers through the soft mane, Light pulled the other man forward and brought their lips close together. "You should take better care of yourself," he said gently, before giving Kaiba a languid kiss while putting his other hand on his partner's hip. "After all, you need your strength."

Light's expression suddenly turned more devious and his tone became sinister. "Especially if you're going to survive satisfying me tonight..."

Not giving Kaiba a chance to respond, Light began hungrily devouring the other man's lips in a heated, passionate kiss, gripping the back of his head with one hand, and wrapping the other arm around his waist in a tight embrace.

Kaiba put up a weak resistance at first, but it died quickly in the face of his own need and desire. The two men worked their way over to the large king-sized bed and toppled together onto its surface with Light landing on top of Kaiba. Without breaking the kiss, Light reached down between them and began roughly removing Kaiba's belt, then tossed it aside before getting to work on opening the other man's pants.

Kaiba pulled out of the kiss and struggled to stop his partner. "Wait, I haven't even taken a shower yet!" he protested.

"I've waited long enough." Light replied impatiently. "On top of keeping me waiting tonight, you haven't made any time for me in weeks."

"Yes, I did!" Kaiba retorted. "I tried last month but you canceled."

Light sighed tiredly. "It was Misa's birthday and she insisted on that trip together..." he muttered unhappily.

At the mention of Amane Misa, Light's fake girlfriend and partner as the second Kira, Kaiba scowled and looked away. "Right. _Her_." he grumbled disdainfully. "I don't know why you keep bothering me when you have that dumb woman. Especially considering she's so damn obsessed with you. Shouldn't you be with her instead of another man?"

Light grinned in delight at Kaiba's cute, grumpy demeanor. "What's wrong, Seto, jealous of Misa? That's so cute." he said with a light chuckle. "She's just another tool. You know you're my favorite..."

Kaiba's head whipped back to face Light again. "I'm not jeal-!"

A firm, rough kiss shut the other man up quickly, and though Kaiba tried to resist at first, he was powerless to his body's demand for satisfaction and caved in to his carnal needs quickly. As the kiss grew deeper and more eager, Light caressed Kaiba's neck and lightly ran his fingertips down the side, stirring up tingles of pleasure in his partner's flesh. Kaiba shuddered with a light moan reverberating in his throat, unable to resist the other man's touch no matter how much he wanted to. The slender fingers trailing down his torso left his skin feeling hot in their wake as they made their way toward his abdomen teasingly slowly.

Ever since their sex life had started, no matter how much Light annoyed or angered Kaiba, as soon as his partner started touching and kissing him, he couldn't help but surrender himself to the other man. It was almost as if he became a completely different person in the heat of the moment, controlled by desire and lust. The shameful way he acted was both humiliating and arousing, but the way Light so completely satisfied him somehow made it all worthwhile.

Not that Kaiba would ever admit it.

Light's hand drifted slowly to Kaiba's crotch and pressed down on the front of the pants to find the young man was already almost fully erect. Just a little making out and teasing was enough to turn his partner on. The way Kaiba could grow so eager and amorous with just a little attention from him always pleased Light immensely.

Light slowly pulled back from the kiss to look down on Kaiba's face, the other man's expression a mixture of dazed and aroused as he panted softly. Light chuckled and began rubbing the hardening dick through Kaiba's pants. "You're this excited already? You must have been lonely without me, Seto."

Kaiba's face flushed and he frowned sharply. "You're one to talk, you jumped me as soon as I walked through the door!" he countered weakly.

Light suddenly planted a kiss on Kaiba's forehead, taking him by surprise as his partner looked into his eyes with a gentle expression. "That's because I've been longing for you all this time." Light said softly, the uncharacteristic expression and voice causing Kaiba to blush more deeply.

Stroking Kaiba's cheek with his thumb, Light gave him a small smile. "I've been eager to see you again," he continued. "So eager...that I've come prepared..."

The gentle expression suddenly turned frighteningly devious, and Kaiba found himself gulping with a sense of dread.

A short time later, Kaiba had been fully stripped and was now leaning back against the headboard of the bed propped up on pillows. He reclined with his arms bound behind his back, a blindfold around his eyes, and a black leather, studded cock harness wrapped around his twitching, throbbing erection and swollen balls. The snug harness was accompanied by a vibrating bullet tied around the head and pressed against the glans, buzzing strongly with low vibrations. Three bands kept the shaft constricted enough to ensure he didn't reach a climax too soon. His knees were bent and his trembling legs spread open to fully bare his nether region, especially his twitching asshole, which had a string with a plastic ring at the end running out of it.

Light, having shed his hotel robe, now sat naked across from Kaiba eyeing his delicious-looking partner with greedy eyes. It took all of his restraint to keep himself from ravishing the other young man then and there. As eager as he was though, Light would take his time. After all, what was the point of having a toy if you didn't have fun playing with it first?

Light moved forward on his knees and placed his left hand against the headboard next to Kaiba's head while his right hand caressed the other man's cheek. "You look so good, Seto, I want to eat you up already." he murmured, before giving Kaiba a deep, sensual kiss.

When he pulled back, the bound man let out a shaky breath and squirmed lightly. "Nothing's stopping you, you know." he grumbled in a strained voice, obviously frustrated from the stimulation with a lack of satisfaction.

Light chuckled deeply and reached down to hook his finger through the ring of the cord coming from Kaiba's anus. "Patience, Seto. A toy should be quiet and just let itself be played with..."

As usual, Kaiba's frowning face showed his displeasure at being called a 'toy', but as always, Light was quick to change his partner's mood. A hard tug on the string nearly pulled a medium-sized anal bead out of Kaiba's asshole and drew a surprised gasp from the other man. Light grinned and pulled a little harder, making it catch in Kaiba's anus and stretch the tight, pink hole. The other man tried to stifle a delectable whimper as his toes curled and his asshole puckered with the protruding ball.

"Mmph..." His throat vibrated with the suppressed sound trying to escape.

With one quick jerk, Light successfully yanked a few of the anal beads from his partner's asshole, drawing a gasping moan from the other man as he arched sharply. The sexy voice sent jolts of excitement shooting down Light's spine and made his hard, hot manhood twitch with pulsing arousal.

"Does it feel good, Seto? Do you want me to pleasure you more?" he asked with a taunting tone.

Even as horny and sexually frustrated as he was, Kaiba bit his bottom lip and resisted the urge to respond the way his partner wanted. Sometimes it took a while for the stubborn bastard to completely swallow his pride and succumb to his lust, but Light enjoyed a little defiance to keep things interesting. As much as he enjoyed satisfying his sexual needs with Kaiba, Light loved playing with his sexy little toy until it broke even more.

The vibrations from the bullet secured to his erection and the anal beads stuffed inside his ass were strongly stoking the flames of arousal within Kaiba, making it difficult to continue holding out. Light's deep, sensual voice suddenly speaking into his ear made him shudder, as the feeling of warm breath caused pleasurable tingles in his flesh.

"Tell me you want more, and I'll reward you..." he offered in a smooth, alluring tone.

Kaiba felt Light's left hand cup his cheek and the thumb lightly brushed over his lips, pulling down on the bottom one to make Kaiba open his mouth. Turning his face into his partner's hand, Kaiba opened up just enough to let part of Light's thumb slip in, then began to suggestively lick and suck on it. He slid his tongue back and forth along the length, then increased the suction to draw the digit all the way inside his mouth. While continuing to suck and lick Light's thumb, Kaiba purposely made provocative, wet sucking noises in order to make the lewd act more erotic.

That asshole wasn't the only one who knew how to tease.

Caught off guard by the other man's method of retaliation, Light stiffened and was momentarily distracted from his original goal. The feeling of Kaiba's warm, wet mouth and tongue wrapped around his thumb created tingles of desire in Light's throbbing, neglected manhood. The stubborn, prideful man was clearly returning the favor for all of his teasing.

"Cheeky bastard." Light muttered with a devious smirk.

While his toy was seductively sucking on his thumb, Light finally yanked the cord with his other hand and pulled all the beads out of Kaiba's anus in rapid succession. Kaiba arched his back and let out a gasp at the sensation, leaving his mouth open for attack as Light took the chance to remove his thumb and slip his tongue for a deep kiss. The two men began making out heatedly, panting heavily between kisses while Light brought his hand down to replace the anal beads with two fingers, drawing a muffled moan from Kaiba when he shoved them in deeply and roughly. Light worked his fingers around inside of the other man's ass, twisting and spreading them to massage the soft inner muscles. The sweet moans and whimpers Kaiba made were nearly driving Light to his breaking point. He broke away from the kiss and brushed his lips over Kaiba's cheek to the side of his head, his panting breath bathing his partner's skin along the way.

"What do you want, Seto?" Light asked once more, breathing the question into the other man's ear through the long, silky hair.

The sexy voice and long fingers stirring up his insides sent ripples of excitement through Kaiba's painfully tense body and aching groin. Maybe it was because of the blindfold, but each touch and action always came as an unexpected surprise whenever they used one during their little 'meetings', and only heightened the thrill and anticipation he felt. Being unable to see what his partner was going to do next made Kaiba even more anxious and aroused. The urge to come was becoming strong enough to start breaking down his will like a crumbling wall around his stubborn pride. Due to the bondage on his erection, however, he couldn't come until Light allowed it. Until he begged for it. Kaiba both hated and loved the sexual torture that never failed to make him drunk on lust and depravity.

The need for an orgasm was steadily growing greater, driving away logic and pride alike. Kaiba swallowed hard and parted his trembling lips. "M-more..." he managed to force out in a pleading voice. "I want...more..."

Pleased with finally receiving results, Light licked his smirking lips. "Good boy..." he praised with satisfaction.

The fingers probing Kaiba's ass were suddenly removed, and he felt Light moving on the bed, but couldn't tell what the other man was doing until he spoke again.

"Now, get on top and turn around." Light ordered his impaired partner as he stretched out on his back. "Come earn your reward."

Kaiba frowned deeply in displeasure. "...you asshole."

Despite his grumbling and agitation, Kaiba still clumsily made his way on top of Light to assume the 69 position without the use of his sight or arms. Once Kaiba was in place, Light grasped his ass and groped it before giving it a playful smack, causing the other man to jerk in surprise. Though his partner never admitted it, Light knew how much the other man enjoyed punishment. He could see the puckered anus between the spread cheeks twitching eagerly and impatiently in response.

The sight of the tight, pink hole and swollen erection dangling between the other man's thighs, throbbing with the desperate need to blow its load, excited Light even more. Kaiba's captive dick was dripping with a thick string of precum as it pulsed and twitched rhythmically with the buzzing bullet attached to the head.

The sudden feeling of a hot tongue giving his own manhood a slow lick from glans to base made Light arch his back with a light groan. "Mm..."

Kaiba dragged his tongue along the twitching dick, feeling the pulsing heat of the shaft growing by the second. Nudging it with his nose and cheek to move it in order to gain access to other spots, he licked and kissed the shaft wherever his tongue and lips could reach, earning more sighs and sounds of pleasure from Light. Kaiba's own manhood was insanely hot, swollen, and ready to burst, but it was somehow agonizing and pleasurable at the same time. The desperate man wrapped his lips around the head and licked the salty fluid gathered in the tip, before slowly sliding the thick, solid dick deeper into his mouth. A low groan from Light floated up from behind him as he swallowed his partner's erection with ease until the head was cradled in the back of his throat. The act came so naturally to him now after performing it countless times over the past five years, that Kaiba had no trouble putting his skills to work in pleasing his partner to a quick climax, if only to get his own 'reward' faster.

The hot muscles of Kaiba's throat tightly hugged the head of Light's dick, drawing a shuddering moan from the other man as they massaged the tip while contracting. As Kaiba's mouth began gliding back and forth on his hard erection, Light grabbed the nearby anal beads and began stuffing them one by one into his partner's asshole again. Each large bead that popped into the other man's anus elicited sweet groans from him which vibrated on Light's dick as Kaiba's hips shook and dipped, causing his own tortured member to press and rub against Light's clavicle. The bullet vibrated against his chest, while the leaking head smeared the hot cum that dribbled from its tip on Light's flesh.

Each thrust of Kaiba's head sent Light's dick deep into the other man's mouth repeatedly, where it fit snugly in the opened muscles of his throat while his tongue pressed and rubbed the hard, hot shaft.

"Mmm, Seto... You really are the best." Light exhaled with a heavy moan.

The more Kaiba worked his magic, the more eager Light became for his long awaited release. Two months without that perfect mouth and ass was far too long for him. Light raised his hips and began to thrust into Kaiba's mouth as excitement pushed him past his limit. While Kaiba continued to skillfully suck and deep throat him, Light finished stuffing the anal beads into the other man's ass and began drawing them out teasingly slowly with rough yanks.

Each whimpering moan the beads drew from Kaiba created wondrous tingling vibrations around Light's dick that felt heavenly. He could already feel the oncoming orgasm growing closer and closer, causing him to squirm and writhe until it reached the very top of its ascent. Light arched his back with a sharp cry of pleasure and unleashed his thick, heavy load down Kaiba's throat, while simultaneously yanking all of the anal beads out at full force, making Kaiba moan hard even as he was swallowing Light's cum to the last drop.

Long past his own limit, Kaiba jerked his head back with a gasp for air, then collapsed over on his side and turned his blindfolded face toward Light. "H-hurry, let me come!" he pleaded breathlessly. "I can't take it anymore!"

The anguished, tortured face and desperate pleas of his beloved toy thrilled Light greatly. He got up and turned Kaiba onto his back with his legs spread wide to reveal the discolored, swollen dick ready to explode. Light turned off and untied the vibrating bullet coated with precum, then took hold of the harness, deciding to finally show his partner some mercy.

"You did very well. Time for your reward..." he praised, then swiftly released the harness and yanked it away, unleashing an eruption of built up cum from Kaiba's dick.

Intense cries and moans of pleasure burst forth from Kaiba's mouth, his whole body convulsing with the force of the orgasm which sent shock waves through his crotch and body. His hips bucked and jerked while a heavy load of thick, hot semen vaulted and splattered the entire length of his torso. The mind-numbing pleasure drove away all thought and left Kaiba's mind blank as he was wracked with a pleasure that took a while to fade.

The finally relieved erection twitched and pulsed as it released the last of its load into a small puddle on his abdomen, while the convulsions in his body turned to light trembling, then slowly came to a stop, leaving him weak and limp with exhaustion. Soft groans of relief accompanied his labored breathing in his weary state of pure bliss, while he waited to recover both physically and mentally.

No matter how many times he played with his toy, Light never tired of watching Kaiba's delightful reactions to all the depraved acts they committed. Making his partner lose his mind with pleasure and experience exquisite orgasms was something Light challenged himself to do each time they were together. And he never failed.

While the other man was still in the process of recovering, Light removed Kaiba's blindfold to get a better look at his partner's sexy, flushed face. His expression was a combination of dazed and disoriented, and his eyes were glassy and unfocused as they turned up to him with an alluring look. A lustful shudder shook Light's body and his groin pulsed with the heat of arousal.

He took hold of the other man's chin, gently stroking the plush lips with his thumb as he leaned in close. "You're so beautiful, Seto..." Light murmured before giving Kaiba a deep kiss.

Still apparently out of it from his climax, Kaiba barely reacted to the kiss, causing Light to become more assertive. He slid his tongue from one corner of his partner's lips to the other, then nipped the lower lip with his teeth and gave it a tug before sucking on it. When the other man finally stirred in response, Light released Kaiba's lip then pressed his firmly to his partner's again, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth as Kaiba was roused from his stupor enough to return the kiss.

The two men's tongues mingled together and explored the inside of each other's mouths while Light lowered himself on top of Kaiba. Their hot bodies pressed together along with their twitching erections, still hard and full of their desire for each other. The loud noises of ecstasy were replaced with soft groans and wet kissing sounds as they made out breathlessly while coming down from their orgasmic high.

When the need to breathe finally drove them to separate and catch their breath, Light looked down on his partner's face, seeing the seductive look of arousal wasn't completely gone yet. Long bangs clung to the other man's damp, sweaty skin, and Light stroked them aside while staring into the half-lidded, deep blue eyes.

"You look like you want more." he observed, admiring how puffy and red he'd made Kaiba's lips with his aggressive kissing.

Even though he'd just had an amazing orgasm, Kaiba still ached with longing for Light. He had succumbed completely to his carnal needs, and could only nod his head once as he gazed up at his partner. No matter what kind of toys were stuffed in his ass or used on his erection, nothing compared to Light's dick. And nothing could satisfy him like Light.

The weakened Kaiba sat up with Light's help, and the other man reached behind him to free his arms from their bondage while murmuring sexily into his ear. "If you want me to fuck you, then ask for it properly..."

Too horny and eager to care about his ego anymore, Kaiba obeyed his master by turning over and getting on his knees with his head on the pillows and his ass in the air. He reached back to grab his ass and spread the cheeks to better reveal his twitching anus. "P-please, give me your dick in my ass..." he begged shamelessly.

Taking position on his knees behind Kaiba, Light took hold of his partner's hips and let his wet erection press between the other man's ass cheeks, rubbing the shaft teasingly between them. "Such a horny, desperate toy..." he commented, sounding pleased by the fact.

As Light looked down on Kaiba's back, he paused a moment to examine the space between the other man's shoulder blades.

Inked into his partner's flesh in the middle of his upper back, was a tattoo of a circle with the shape of a crescent moon inside of it. It wasn't very big, about the size you would get if you were to trace the rim of a drinking glass, and was of a simple design, but its secret meaning was significant: it meant Kaiba was his.

Though his name was spoken as 'Light', it was written using the character for 'Tsuki' (Moon). The true meaning of the moon on Kaiba's skin was known only to the two of them. Light reached down to trace the symbol that branded Kaiba as belonging to him, a feeling of nostalgic amusement surfacing at the memory of how very difficult the other man had been to convince, before he finally caved in and agreed to the inking.

The feeling of Light's finger lightly brushing over the surface of his skin sent shivers down Kaiba's spine as his partner traced that damn tattoo he had somehow talked him into. The soft, tickling touch only further fueled his burning desire, and Kaiba turned his head to look back over his shoulder. "H-hurry up, already..." he grumbled pleadingly.

Light chuckled at his partner's impatience and pressed the head of his erection to Kaiba's anus. "Since you asked so nicely..." he responded with a hint of sarcasm.

Just as the other man had begged for, Light began slowly sliding his dick into Kaiba's twitching asshole and the suction immediately gripped it to pull him in deeper. After the full length had been swallowed up by his partner's ass, Light shuddered with a groan at the sweet sensation of soft, contracting muscles tightly wrapped around his throbbing manhood.

A sensual moan escaped Kaiba's lips as he felt every delectable inch of Light's thick erection penetrate his ass until it was fully nestled deep inside of him. "Ahh... Mm..."

His inner muscles eagerly clenched around the hot dick he had secretly been longing for the whole time they had been apart. Light drew his hips back slowly then gave a hard thrust inside of him, drawing another moan from Kaiba. As the other man began a steady rhythm of slow, rough thrusts, as if warming Kaiba's ass up for what was to come, Kaiba clutched the sheets while his body shuddered and trembled with his partner's movements. His tense insides began to relax and mold to the hard member stroking and stimulating his inner muscles while grinding against his sweet spot.

The rhythm gradually began to pick up the pace as Light's thrusts came quicker and harder, making the hot shaft glide through his insides and rub his prostate repeatedly. Kaiba's gasping moans grew in intensity along with the force of Light's pounding, as the other man began picking up speed and driving himself into Kaiba's ass harder and faster than before.

The hot, tight inner muscles squeezed Light's dick with each hard thrust he made, while the suction seemed to pull him back in each time, as if not wanting to let go. He gripped Kaiba's hips tightly and bent forward over his partner as ecstasy and excitement began to consume him, driving away restraint and self-control. Light moaned a little harder and became more aggressive with his thrusting, roughly burying himself deep inside of Kaiba over and over again, feeling the twitching insides tense each time he hit the other man's G-spot.

Light wrapped his arms around Kaiba's torso and pressed his body into the other man's back, bringing his lips close to his partner's ear. "So hot, so tight..." he murmured in a breathy voice. "It feels incredible inside of you, Seto..."

Kaiba groaned and his face blushed deeply. "D-don't say stupid things like that...!" he growled through clenched teeth, then buried his face in the pillow to hide his embarrassment.

Light chuckled breathlessly in amusement at his cute partner's shy behavior, then grabbed his soft hair to pull the other man's head back. "Don't you dare hide from me," he ordered while grinning conceitedly. "Let me hear that sexy voice, and see all those beautiful expressions you make when I'm pounding your ass..."

Suddenly, Light wrapped both arms around Kaiba then pulled him along as he dropped back to sit on his calves, causing the other man to land roughly in his lap with Light's dick still inside of him.

Kaiba let out a sharp cry as Light's erection was driven hard inside his ass, causing it to hit deep and send jolts of pleasure shooting through his throbbing manhood. Light's hands caressed and groped his body from behind as he began bouncing Kaiba on his dick with aggressive thrusts, making his whole body shudder and his manhood jump with the motion.

As Kaiba arched and leaned his head back on his partner's shoulder, he felt Light's hot breath on his ear as the other man spoke. "Your ass keeps squeezing me so tightly... It must have been very lonely without me..."

The smooth, sensual voice filling his ear sent delicious shivers of excitement down Kaiba's spine and made his erection pulse with arousal. He tried to turn his head away from the embarrassing remark, but Light cupped his chin from behind, forcing him to turn his face back, and stole a deep kiss. When Kaiba parted his lips for breath, Light's tongue slipped in to tangle with his as the other man's hips began moving more rapidly, repeatedly driving himself into Kaiba's ass over and over.

Suddenly, Light's free hand reached down and grasped Kaiba's dick, already dripping with precum. Kaiba let out a heavy moan into his partner's mouth as the hard member squished and squelched while Light's hand stroked and squeezed the wet shaft.

Kaiba's head leaned back with a gasp for air. "Ahhn, Light..." he whimpered in a provocative voice, reaching back to grip his partner behind the head.

The way Kaiba's deep, sexy voice sounded when he moaned his name was exhilarating to Light. The hard dick in his hand throbbed wildly with arousal as he jerked it off while driving his own manhood roughly into his partner's ass. The lewd sights and sounds Kaiba made during sex were a thrill to extract from him, and Light found enjoyment in using different methods to tease and embarrass his favorite toy. Glancing over to their left when he caught sight of movement out the corner of his eye, Light grinned mischievously upon spotting another way to have fun at Kaiba's expense.

Suddenly slowing to a stop, Light took hold of the other man and maneuvered them both to face the side of the bed. "Hey, Seto, look..." he urged in a quiet voice, sitting Kaiba in his lap and opening his partner's legs up more.

A dazed Kaiba, still lost in overwhelming ecstasy, slowly opened his eyes in confusion. "What are you...?" he began, but faltered when he realized what he was looking at.

Kaiba froze and his breath caught in his throat as he stared at a large wall mirror directly across from the bed, reflecting his obscene appearance in all its shameful glory. His pale cheeks were deeply flushed, while his long hair clung to his damp, sweaty skin. The aroused expression on his face was embarrassingly erotic, but not as much as his torso, filthy with cum leaking down the chest and stomach. Further down, his stiff erection was wet, pulsing, and dripping with excitement, while his twitching asshole greedily gripped Light's dick buried deep inside of him.

The indecent scene was too much to bear, and Kaiba's hands flew up to cover his face. "Bastard!" his muffled voice shouted. "D-don't make me look at that!"

Light grabbed Kaiba's hands and forced them behind his back, crossing his wrists and gripping them with one hand, while the other hand grasped Kaiba's jaw to make him look straight ahead. "Come on, Seto," Light said as he grinned at his partner in the mirror. "Look at how slutty and sexy you are when I fuck you..."

Driven by his libido kicking into overdrive, Light began pounding into Kaiba's ass once more, watching in the mirror as the other man gasped and moaned loudly, helpless to fight back in his partner's strong grip. Kaiba's expression was a seductive mixture of embarrassed and turned on, as his half-lidded eyes, which now seemed empty of sense and reason, remained fixed on their reflection. The sight of both of them in the mirror was equally fascinating and sexually alluring as they watched the lewd scene of debauchery together. Light finally released Kaiba's hands, feeling certain there would be no more resistance, and grasped the other man's slender hips to move him while watching the reflection over Kaiba's shoulder.

Despite the humiliation he felt at seeing himself ride Light's dick so shamefully, Kaiba became entranced with watching the hard member being swallowed up by his asshole again and again, while his own bounced and pulsed wildly with pleasure and excitement. Light suddenly reached down between Kaiba's legs and stroked the tender flesh of his perineum before pressing his fingers into it, sending contractions of intense pleasure through his whole groin. Kaiba gasped with another sharp cry and arched his back as his partner began massaging the sensitive area harder. Light pushed into the spot over his prostate, trapping the gland tightly between the wall of muscles and the hard dick being driven into his ass repeatedly. The way the other man's fingers stimulated the mass of tender muscles and nerves made Kaiba feel like he was losing his mind, as his partner continued to make him high on extreme pleasure.

"L-light, I feel like I'm going crazy..." he moaned breathlessly, his voice trembling along with his body.

Light's sexy grin and sharp eyes looked back at Kaiba in the mirror. "Then let go, and lose yourself to me completely..." he said in a low, mesmerizing tone, then pressed into Kaiba's weakness even more, causing his partner to toss his head back and let loose another intense cry.

Light panted heavily as he rubbed and prodded Kaiba's perineum, feeling the pressure on his own erection inside of his partner as he did. He quickly sat back with his legs crossed and momentarily took his hand away to grab the vibrator that lay a couple feet away, then turned the power all the way up. When he pressed it into Kaiba's sweet spot, the intense vibrations on the sensitive area ripped a sweet moan of ecstasy from his partner, while the buzzing reached all the way inside to Light's own erection. Kaiba's legs shook and trembled as he began dipping and gyrating his hips, the quivering, hot inner muscles threatening to squeeze the climax right out of Light already.

The rumbling vibrations and tightening pressure from pressing into the wall of muscles created immense, pleasurable sensations for Light, which were starting to climb in intensity. He fought the urge to come too soon and continued drowning his partner in pleasure, enjoying the delicious view of Kaiba's provocative behavior in the mirror as the other man shook his hips on his own, desperate to reach an orgasm.

Kaiba could no longer control himself as he let loose his voice and allowed desire take over his body and mind, fully succumbing to the lust for his master. The overwhelming pleasure was driving away all sense and logic, while the vibrations combined with the hard, hot erection repeatedly rubbing and pressing into his prostate drove him closer and closer to the edge. As Light's head rested on his shoulder, he could hear his partner's own moans growing in intensity along with his, indicating he was growing close as well. Their voices filled the air together, joining with each other like their owners, until Kaiba's eventually began to surpass Light's.

"Light! Light...!" Kaiba moaned uncontrollably as he was seized with another massive orgasm that gripped his entire body.

His wildly twitching dick pulsed while firing off a few shots into the air, despite the load he had just unleashed a short while ago. His perineum, ass, and erection throbbed with contractions of extreme pleasure, and the force of the orgasm nearly drove away his consciousness.

Feeling Kaiba's tight hole and insides clench him in the height of orgasmic ecstasy, Light released the vibrator and grabbed the other man's hips while falling to lie on his back, planting his feet and working his lower body to roughly drive his own hips upwards repeatedly.

Groaning and panting on the verge of his own climax, Light's entire body tensed with the pressure about to burst in his groin. "Ahh... S-Seto...!" he growled through clenched teeth, then bucked his hips to bury himself deeply inside his partner upon reaching the ultimate state of pleasure.

Letting out heavy moans and gasps, Light completely filled Kaiba's insides with his thick, hot load until it squirted out around his pulsing dick.

Completely sapped of his energy and strength, Kaiba started to fall backwards, but was caught by Light before he collapsed on top of him with full force, then lowered to lie gently instead. Their heads laid side by side and rested against each other as both men panted and gasped for breath in their haze of euphoria, the only sounds now their heavy breaths and the still running vibrator. Light's depleted manhood slid out of Kaiba's gaping anus, followed by leaking cum as the contracting hole and muscles squeezed some of the load out.

Both men recuperated while enveloped in a state of sweet bliss, having finally obtained total sexual satisfaction.

Or so Kaiba thought.

Light's voice suddenly snapped Kaiba out of his peaceful afterglow as the other man's arms encircled him. "Amazing as always, Seto." he said while brushing his lips over his ear.

Then his voice took on a more foreboding tone. "But don't think we're done yet. We have a lot of missed time to catch up on..."

Kaiba's eyes snapped open as a look of dread came over his face. "...shit."

* * *

Awareness slowly began to rise in Kaiba's heavy head, along with the feeling of aches and soreness in his back, ass and groin, as he stirred awake beneath the covers of the hotel bed. He didn't know what time it was, but he was certain it was late, and he would probably be calling in 'sick' for work in order to spend the day recovering. The absence of warmth beside him told him he was alone in the bed before he even opened his eyes to confirm the fact.

As he thought, the room was silent and empty except for him. Light was already gone.

With a heavy sigh and a good bit of effort, Kaiba pushed his ravaged, aching body to sit up and groaned while reaching behind him to rub his lower back. As usual after long breaks, Light had been a complete savage and gone overboard. While it was always incredible in the heat of the moment, the sex took a heavy toll on Kaiba's body in the end. He had to wonder if Light even cared about that.

As enjoyable as their sex was, Kaiba wasn't exactly thrilled to be nothing more than an outlet for the other man's deviant desires. Not that he was looking for something silly like 'love' or anything like that. He just...wanted to matter. To not be just another 'tool' meant solely for that depraved psycho's entertainment, though Kaiba wasn't exactly holding out hope on the matter.

After carefully climbing out of the bed and putting on the hotel robe Light had been wearing earlier, Kaiba was about to head to the bathroom for a desperately needed shower, when he suddenly noticed a savory scent in the air and realized it was coming from a tray sitting on the desk beside his briefcase. There was a lid in the center of the tray, and when Kaiba approached he saw a note next to the cover. He recognized Light's handwriting before he even put on his glasses to read it.

_"Had to leave early to make it to work tomorrow. Contact me later if you ever manage to regain consciousness. And be sure to start taking proper care of yourself. I can't always do it for you. - Light"_

Kaiba couldn't help a small smirk at the smart ass message, then lifted the lid on the tray and was welcomed with a mouthwatering aroma from a large bowl of sukiyaki, complete with a hearty helping of beef, noodles, vegetables, and tofu.

It was then that Kaiba realized just how much he was starving. Along with the gnawing hunger in his stomach, there was a strange twinge in his chest at the thought that Light had actually been considerate of his well-being. Granted it was _after_ ravaging him like a beast for hours and being the reason he was in this state. But the unexpected, thoughtful act left Kaiba even more lost on what he really meant to the other man.

Deciding to put his shower on hold for the moment, Kaiba sat down and began eating the much needed meal.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Panic, desperation, fear and agony consumed the wildly racing mind, as a rush of adrenaline forced the injured, weakened body to keep moving and stumbling along despite its critical condition.

Light gripped his bloody, aching shoulder and bled heavily from the bullet wounds inflicted upon him by Matsuda, a man he had been pretending to work with for years on 'solving' the Kira case. Light had carefully crafted his identity as an investigator determined to put a stop to the supernatural serial killer, fooling the entire team of investigators out to stop Kira, and keeping them off his trail as he worked alongside them.

But that was all over now. Everything was over. Light had finally been bested; exposed as Kira before the investigative team he had been deceiving for over five years. And by a child no less. L's young protege Near, who had followed in L's footsteps after the other man's death five years ago, had completely and utterly defeated Light by out thinking him.

Light had thought for sure he would win. High on the thrill of triumph, he had even declared his victory in front of his colleagues, believing their deaths were close at hand as their names were entered in the Death Note.

But he was wrong.

Without Light even knowing it, Near had managed to steal the real Death Note, leaving a fake, perfect replica Death Note in its place, which failed to kill Light's enemies as planned. Everyone he had been working with found out then that Light was actually Kira, and had been responsible for countless deaths, including his own father, the original leader of the Kira investigation, whom Light had used as a disposable pawn. An enraged Matsuda opened fire on Light, and the defeated young man barely managed to escape before he could be captured.

Now he was on the run, exhausted and gravely wounded. A pathetic disgrace being hunted like an animal by the ones he had been fooling for years. Everything was ruined. Light would never achieve his ultimate dream of a Utopia forged by his own hand. All he had left was humiliation and regret.

Weakened by massive blood loss and unable to go on, Light stumbled into a warehouse he had come upon in a desperate attempt to hide from his pursuers, who surely were not far behind. He limped over to a set of stairs and weakly climbed onto them, then turned over to collapse on his back, staring up at the faint orange glow of the setting sun shining through a window above. Breathing became more difficult, and his strength was bleeding from him along with his life. There was nothing he could do now but submit to death.

Even on the verge of dying, one thing was on his mind. There was something he felt he had to do before the end. Groaning in pain as he moved, Light slowly managed to retrieve his phone from his jacket pocket, relieved to find it had avoided being hit by one of the bullets. With a bloody, shaking hand, he tapped the screen to locate a name in his contacts and hit the call button. It took a great deal of effort to hold the phone to his ear as he listened to it ringing, hoping the other person would pick up. The phone finally clicked after a few rings as a voice answered on the other end.

"Kaiba here."

"Seto..." Light said softly, unsure of why he felt so glad to hear the other man's voice.

Kaiba let out an exasperated sigh. "I told you not to call me at work." he fussed quietly. "You're lucky I'm alone in my office right now."

Light let out an amused, bitter scoff at the ironic choice of words. "I'm nowhere near 'lucky'..." he croaked in a weak voice.

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the phone before Kaiba spoke again. "What's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone. "Are you sick or something?"

Light nearly laughed, but it turned into a painful, wheezing cough. "Heh, s-something like that..."

Kaiba's voice started to sound more concerned. "Light, what's going on? Where are you?" he asked, finally catching on that something was horribly wrong.

Light struggled to speak in his weakened state as his arm began to tremble with the struggle of holding up the phone. "You were right... L managed to claim victory even in death..." He took a shaky breath. "The world will never know my vision...of a perfect Utopia free of evil... It's...over..."

"Light! Tell me where you are!" Kaiba insisted, sounding panicked now. "I'll send help!"

Light couldn't help a small smile, somehow comforted by the other man's concern in his final, darkest hour. "It's...too late..." he murmured weakly. "I just...wanted to hear you. To tell you, you're free now..."

His arm was slowly starting to slip, the last bit of his energy spent. "Good bye, Seto... I could never...get enough...of you..."

"LIGHT!" Kaiba screamed desperately.

Light's arm finally gave out and dropped heavily at his side. His hand lost its grip on the phone and the device clattered loudly down the metal stairs, shattering as it made contact with the hard concrete floor. One regret out of so many had been lifted from his conscience. As Light laid there prepared to bleed to death, feeling it wouldn't be much longer now, a painful throb in his chest took his breath away as his heart suddenly pounded abnormally. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what was happening.

It seemed someone else had a different death in mind for him.

Light took shallow breaths, able to hear the slowing beat of his heart thudding loudly in his ears as it began to give out. He slowly blinked once, and as he opened them again, his eyes fixed on a vision before him that chilled him to his core.

A hunched figure in a white, long sleeve shirt, with unkempt black hair and dark circles under his eyes, stood in front of the stairs Light was lying on. L's dark eyes stared at Light with an intense gaze, stoically watching him die, just as Light had watched L die all those years ago. It was as if he were being cruelly mocked at the moment of his death, a reverse of the situation that day.

Even God wasn't exempt from karma, it seemed.

As his vision started to go dark, and his heart thudded more slowly until it went silent, Light closed his eyes one last time, never to open them again.

* * *

The screen of Kaiba's phone had turned black after the call disconnected, but he continued to stare at it in shock and disbelief. He sat behind his desk in his office, clutching his phone with slightly wide eyes and mouth partly agape. There was a cold, sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as his brain fought to process the reality of what he knew to be true, but struggled to accept.

Light was dead.

The door to his office suddenly opened, and a teenage Mokuba entered wearing a dark grey business suit and yellow tie, with his long, spiky black hair bound at the base of his neck. He carried a few folders of files in his hand as he approached his brother's desk while looking at them. "I got those reports you asked for, Nii-Sama." he said, then looked up and halted upon noticing his older brother's condition.

"Nii-Sama? What's wrong?" he asked in concern. "Did something happen?"

Kaiba didn't answer as he finally lowered the phone, but kept his eyes downcast. He didn't even know _how_ to answer. There was no way he could tell his little brother the truth about his 'friendship' with Light, let alone the other man's dark, chilling secret, and how it had apparently just gotten him killed somehow, though Kaiba may never find out the full truth of exactly what had happened.

Light's final call to him left Kaiba with nothing but questions he'd probably never get the answers to, as Kira's death and its details may never be announced to the world. But the fact he had called him to say good bye before dying, had thought of him in his final moment...

It left Kaiba feeling conflicted.

Realizing his brother wasn't ready to talk and deciding not to pry, Mokuba slowly set the files down on his desk. "You can talk to me when you're ready, Nii-Sama." he said gently, then left the office to give Kaiba some privacy.

Slowly turning his chair around, Kaiba stood and walked to the large office window behind his desk, staring out blankly at the setting sun on the horizon. His chest ached painfully with tension. A maelstrom of feelings and thoughts raged inside his mind. It had felt as though some kind of tether had been broken only moments after the phone had disconnected. Something that had been binding him to Light disappeared with the other man's death.

Kaiba's destiny was no longer bound to the mad serial killer with a God complex. No more depraved sex and debauchery. No more being a toy for Light's amusement. No more secret meetings or hook ups that led to long nights of passion and intimacy. Kaiba was now completely free.

So why did he feel so empty inside?

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, the dark silhouette of a tall, lanky figure sitting atop a tower was illuminated by the dying light of the sun. Ryuk held his Death Note in one hand and a pen in the other, looking down on the page where he had written Light's name. " _Too bad, it was fun while it lasted..._ " he mused, unfazed by everything that had just taken place.

It was disappointing that the ride was over. Dropping the Death Note into the human realm, curious as to what a human would do with it, following along with Light in his little quest for justice and a new world, even participating at times as he watched the events unfold... All of this had just been Ryuk's way of amusing himself after becoming bored in the Shinigami realm. But since Light had finally been caught, and the amusement brought to an end, there was no longer any reason for Light to live.

The Shinigami had simply sped up the young man's inevitable fate.

" _Still..._ " Ryuk muttered to himself. " _That other guy really dodged a bullet._ "

Turning the Death Note over and opening the back cover, he looked at the back of the last page where Light himself had written a fate many years ago.

_Kaiba Seto will remain a loyal, obedient sex slave to Yagami Light until Light has grown bored of him and no longer wishes to continue their relationship. Kaiba Seto will then die of heart failure without ever speaking of their relationship to anyone, or revealing any of Yagami Light's secrets. The day Light says the words, 'I've had enough of you' is the day Kaiba Seto will die._

Ryuk grinned in amusement as he read the old entry Light had written around the beginning of his and Kaiba's 'relationship'. " _Kaiba sure got lucky Light never got tired of him. I thought for sure he didn't give a damn about the arrogant asshole. Human relationships sure are complicated._ " he said with a shrug of his hulking shoulders.

Closing the Death Note then putting it and the pen away, Ryuk stood and hunched forward as his large black wings burst forth from his back and flapped a few times, scattering several black feathers in the air. Leaping off of the tower then diving forward, Ryuk sailed off into the darkening horizon, invisible to the mortals below.

As he disappeared into the night sky, the Shinigami couldn't help wondering what he would do to relieve his boredom now.

* * *

**THE END**

This has been the second most difficult story I've written to date, with combining two worlds into one and trying to be informative enough for any readers who hadn't seen both animes/manga, so they can understand some parts. It took a lot of effort, some rewriting due to a lack of satisfaction, and lotsa thinking to pull this one off, but hopefully it was worth all the effort! And if I was inaccurate anywhere in the Death Note/Yu-Gi-Oh! plots, um... It was on purpose. Let's go with that.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/comments appreciated, but not mandatory! ^_^


End file.
